THE POWER OF IMAGINATION
by Tashgan
Summary: Wünsche können Wirklichkeit werden. Nur hat das manchmal Nebenwirkungen. Die Romanfigur Lucius Malfoy wird durch mysteriöse Umstände aus den Büchern herausgerissen und landet mitten in der feindlichen Muggelwelt. Und nicht mal mehr zaubern kann er...
1. Überraschender Besuch

**_THE POWER OF IMAGINATION_**

_Summary:_

_Was passiert, wenn auf einmal ein Wunsch in Erfüllung geht und was das für Nebenwirkungen haben kann erfahrt ihr hier in meiner neusten Story._

_Die Romanfigur Lucius Malfoy wird durch mysteriöse Umstände aus den Büchern herausgerissen und landet mitten in der feindlichen Muggelwelt. Und nicht mal mehr zaubern kann er..._

_Disclaimer:_

_Wie immer gehört alles Pottermäßige einzig und allein Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene leider überhaupt kein Geld mit meinem Geschreibsel. Ich hab mir Lucius nur mal wieder für meine leicht kranken Phantasien ausgeborgt._

_Rating ist im Moment noch PG13, wird sich aber im Verlauf der Story noch auf R erhöhen._

Kapitel 1 – Überraschender Besuch 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ein ganz gewöhnlicher Freitag Abend in einer ganz gewöhnlichen gemütlichen kleinen Wohnung in einer ganz gewöhnlichen kleinen Stadt in einer ganz gewöhnlichen Welt…

Nachdem Lexi zu Abend gegessen hatte, machte sie es sich auf ihrem Sofa bequem und schmökerte in einem Buch herum. Doch sie war nicht ganz bei der Sache. Immer wieder drifteten ihre Gedanken ab und sie verlor sich für eine Weile in angenehmen Tagträumereien.

Die Hauptperson in diesen Tagträumen war ein ganz bestimmter Mann.

Ein Mann, steht's schwarz gekleidet und mit langen weißblonden Haaren. Seine grauen Augen blickten meistens sehr überlegen in die Welt, er war sich seiner aristokratischen Herkunft und seines reinen Blutes nur allzu bewusst. Ein Mann der Macht hatte. Und der zaubern konnte...

Aufseufzend legte Lexi das aufgeschlagene Buch auf den Tisch, dann drehte sie sich herum und streckte sich bäuchlings auf dem Sofa aus , ihre Hände unter dem Kinn verschränkt. Ihr Blick schweifte durchs Zimmer, dann schloss sie die Augen und seufzte nochmals.

Lucius...

Sein Name geisterte durch ihren Kopf.

Wie oft schon hatte sie sich vorgestellt, er wäre hier bei ihr. Wie oft schon hatte sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde geglaubt, er stünde wirklich vor ihr. Ihre Freunde sagten immer wieder, sie sollte sich nicht so in ihre Träumereien versenken. Manche hatten ihr sogar schon gesagt, sie wäre reif für die Klapse. Was wussten die schon, dachte Lexi unwillig.

Ohne ihre Phantasie und ihre Vorstellungskraft wäre der Alltag nicht zu bewältigen. Leute, die ohne irgendwelche Phantasie auskamen waren zu bedauern.

Sie verscheuchte diese unerfreulichen Gedanken und sofort schob sich wieder das Bild von Lucius vor ihr inneres Auge. Einem Lucius, der mit glänzenden Augen auf sie hinunterlächelte...

Ach Lucius, ich wünschte du wärst hier bei mir, dachte sie und seufzte nochmals laut auf.

Es war eine wirklich nette Vorstellung. Lexi sah sich, wie sie durch Lucius' herrliches Haar strich und er sie in seine Arme nahm. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund, als sie wieder die Augen öffnete.

Träume waren wirklich etwas herrliches. Aber manchmal wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass Träume Wirklichkeit werden könnten.

„Ach Lucius. Ich würde alles dafür geben, wenn ich dich nur einmal hier bei mir haben könnte" flüsterte sie leise und mit wehmütigem Tonfall.

Ein Luftzug strich an ihrer Wange vorbei, ergriff die Seiten des aufgeschlagenen Buches und wirbelte sie durcheinander. Lexi stutzte. Sie hatte doch das Fenster zugemacht. Woher also kam dieser Wind?

Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, begann das Buch vor ihr auf dem Tisch von innen heraus zu glühen. Das Glühen wurde immer stärker und stärker und sie hob schützend einen Arm vors Gesicht. Der Luftzug verwandelte sich in einen respektablen Sturm und das Glühen war mittlerweile so hell, dass sie die Augen schließen musste um nicht blind zu werden. Dann knallte es mit einem mal so laut, dass sie angstvoll zusammenzuckte. Der Sturm legte sich und das Glühen verschwand.

Lexi blinzelte ein paar mal, dann ließ sie ihren Arm sinken und setzte sich auf. Als sie hoch sah, stockte ihr der Atem und sie konnte einen Schreckensschrei nicht unterdrücken.

Mitten in ihrem kleinen Wohnzimmer stand plötzlich eine ihr sehr vertraute Gestalt.

Das konnte nicht sein, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Das ist unmöglich.

Er ist doch nur eine Romanfigur, er ist nicht real.

Doch es war nicht unmöglich.

Und es war höchst real.

Denn hier stand, ohne Zweifel und in voller Lebensgröße, niemand anderes als der Zauberer Lucius Malfoy höchstpersönlich.

Sie rieb sich ungläubig die Augen und blinzelte.

Dann sah sie wieder zu Lucius hoch.

Er war noch da. Es war also keines ihrer Hirngespinste.

Lucius blickte sich mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck um.

„Verdammt wo bin ich denn jetzt gelandet? Ich wollte doch nach Malfoy Manor apparieren..". Er sprach leise und seine Stimme klang etwas überrascht.

Dann endlich richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Lexi, die mittlerweile aufgestanden war.

„Wo bin ich und wer sind Sie?" fragte Lucius.

Sie setzte zum Sprechen an, doch es kam nur ein heiserer Krächzlaut. Sie räusperte sich und schluckte ein paar mal.

„Ich, äh...ich heiße Lexi und du bist in meiner Wohnung..Lu..Lucius.." stammelte sie.

„Wie, Wohnung? Was soll das heißen?"

„Naja, meine Wohnung eben."

Lucius zog drohend die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Wohnung, Wohnung.. und weiter?"

Sie seufzte.

„Ja, meine Wohnung. Im Bachblütenweg Nr. 5, in einem kleinen Städtchen namens Frechenburg" erklärte sie.

„Aha. Und wie bin ich bitteschön hier hergekommen?"

Sie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung".

„Wie, Sie haben keine Ahnung? Das kann ja wohl kaum stimmen. Irgendwas müssen Sie ja wohl getan haben, sonst wäre ich nicht hier sondern in Malfoy Manor, wo ich eigentlich hinwollte. Also hören Sie auf die Unwissende zu spielen und sagen Sie mir sofort die Wahrheit" blaffte Lucius.

„Wie ich schon sagte, ich hab keine Ahnung, wie du hier hergekommen bist. Das ist die Wahrheit und du brauchst nicht gleich so unfreundlich werden Lucius".

Lucius' linkes Augenlid zuckte leicht.

„Na gut, Sie wollen mir also nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Meinetwegen, mir wird diese Angelegenheit sowieso zu dumm. Ich gehe jetzt".

Mit diesen Worten wandte Lucius sich um, sammelte seine Kräfte, konzentrierte sich auf den Apparierungszauber und das Ziel das er anstrebte.

Doch nichts geschah.

Er versuchtes es noch zwei weitere Male.

Nichts passierte.

Wutschnaubend wirbelte er herum.

Lexi sah ihn nur aus großen Augen an und schwieg. Sie wusste natürlich, was er versucht hatte. Sie zuckte zusammen als er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Spazierstock herauszog und gegen sie richtete.

„Was geht hier vor? Warum komme ich hier nicht weg? Was haben Sie mit mir gemacht?" knurrte Lucius bedrohlich leise.

„Ich...äh, ich hab gar nichts gemacht, ehrlich" stotterte Lexi.

Lucius schnaubte.

„Das glaube ich Ihnen nicht. Aber das macht nichts, denn Sie werden sowieso gleich alles tun was ich wünsche und mir alles sagen was ich hören will".

Sie wollte instinktiv einen Schritt zurücktreten, hatte aber vergessen, dass hinter ihr das Sofa stand. Und so plumpste sie äußerst unelegant auf selbiges.

„Warte Lucius, ich..." weiter kam sie nicht.

„Imperio!"

Lucius lächelte zufrieden.

„So, und jetzt komm her zu mir" befahl er.

„Warum sollte ich das tun? Ich bleibe lieber hier auf meinem Sofa und halbwegs außer Reichweite".

Lucius starrte sie ungläubig an. Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab nochmals gegen sie und wiederholte den Fluch. Nichts geschah, Lexi rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

Er versuchte es wieder und wieder, auch mit anderen Zaubersprüchen.

Nichts.

„Ach Lucius, hör bitte auf damit, es bringt doch rein gar nichts. Ganz offensichtlich kannst du hier nicht zaubern" bemerkte sie und tat so, als würde sie hintervorgehaltener Hand gähnen.

Lucius wollte schon auffahren und sie anschreien, doch er bremste sich. Es hatte keinen Zweck. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass sie Recht hatte.

Er konnte nicht apparieren, er konnte nicht mal den simpelsten Zauber wirken. Er saß hier fest.

„Verdammt, wenn Sie mir nicht auf der Stelle sagen, wie ich hier hergekommen bin und wie ich wieder hier wegkomme, dann werde ich handgreiflich" knurrte Lucius.

Lexi schnaubte.

Typisch Männer, dachte sie. Immer gleich mit Prügel drohen.

„Ich hab es dir schon zweimal gesagt, ich habe keine Ahnung wie du hier hergekommen bist. Ergo: ich weiß auch nicht wie du wieder zurückkommst und das finde ich echt blöd, denn langsam geht mir dein arrogantes Gehabe ziemlich auf den Keks".

„Den Was?"

„Den Keks".

Lucius beschloss, ihre letzte Bemerkung einfach zu ignorieren. Er wandte sich um, ging zu dem Sessel in der Ecke hinüber und ließ sich darauf nieder.

„Ich rühre mich hier nicht von der Stelle, bis Sie einen Weg gefunden haben, der mich wieder zurück in meine Welt bringt" bemerkte er.

„Und wie stellst du dir das bitte vor? Soll ich mit den Fingern schnippen und Simsalabim rufen und du findest dich in Malfoy Manor wieder?"

„Was immer auch nötig ist, tun Sie es. Ich hege nicht den Wunsch, hier länger als nötig in dieser..." er machte eine vielsagende Pause „...Wohnung zu verweilen".

„Was hast du gegen meine Wohnung einzuwenden? Außer dass sie vielleicht etwas klein ist?" fragte Lexi ungehalten.

Lucius strich mit einem Finger über das Regal neben sich. Ein paar Staubflocken wirbelten auf.

„Ich bin definitiv etwas mehr Sauberkeit gewohnt. Haben Sie keine Hauselfen, die sich darum kümmern?" bemerkte Lucius.

Lexi konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

„Oh aber klar habe ich Hauselfen. Die haben nur grade ihren freien Tag" bemerkte sie belustigt.

Lucius zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Sie geben Ihren Hauselfen frei?" fragte er überrascht.

Jetzt bekam sie einen Lachanfall.

„Nein natürlich nicht. Ich kann ihnen nicht freigeben, weil ich gar keine Hauselfen habe. Was glaubst du, wo du hier bist Lucius? Im Four-Seasons Grand Hotel der Zaubererwelt? Das hier ist die reale Welt, da gibt es keine Hauselfen oder sonst welche magischen Geschöpfe" erklärte sie, als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Ach...".

Lucius schwieg und dachte nach. Er befand sich also ganz offensichtlich in einer Muggel-Wohnung, die weiß der Henker wo lag. Zuerst hatte er noch gedacht, er hätte es mit einer Hexe zu tun, da diese Frau ihn ja irgendwie hier hergebracht hatte und das überstieg normalerweise die Kräfte eines Muggels bei weitem.

Doch offenbar war sie keine Hexe, noch nicht mal ein wertloses Halbblut, sondern einfach nur ein gewöhnlicher Muggel. Wie es ihr dennoch gelungen war ihn herzubringen, das musste herausgefunden werden und zwar möglichst schnell. Lucius hegte wirklich nicht den Wunsch, länger als unbedingt nötig hier bleiben zu müssen. Zu dumm nur, dass er ohne seine Zauberkräfte selbst nicht viel ausrichten konnte. Die angedrohten Prügel waren nur so dahingesagt gewesen, denn er würde sich ganz sicher nicht die Hände an einem Muggel schmutzig machen.

Lexis Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was haben Sie gesagt?" fragte er.

„Ich sagte: da wir nun anscheinend eine gewisse Zeit miteinander verbringen müssen, wäre es nicht angenehmer, wir würden das Kriegsbeil zwischen uns einstweilen begraben und wie normale Menschen miteinander umgehen?" wiederholte sie.

„Mir war gar nicht bewusst, dass ein Beil ausgegraben wurde" erwiderte Lucius und wunderte sich, dass sie einen weiteren Lachanfall bekam.

„Gut, lassen wir das und gehen zum gemütlichen Teil über. Kann ich dir etwas zu trinken anbieten?" fragte Lexi lächelnd.

„Nein".

„OK, auch gut."

„Wie steht es mit einer zivilisierten Unterhaltung?"

„Kein Interesse".

„Wirklich? Könnte etwas langweilig werden der Abend".

Lucius schwieg.

Sie versuchte in der folgenden halben Stunde noch drei weitere Male, eine Unterhaltung mit ihm in Gang zu bringen, doch er schwieg eisern. Seufzend gab sie es auf, griff nach ihrem Buch und begann zu lesen.

Es war etwas schwierig, sich auf die Lektüre zu konzentrieren, da ihr Lucius' Anwesenheit nur allzu bewusst war. Und sie hatte das Buch bereits einmal gelesen und kannte deshalb den Inhalt. Zumindest glaubte sie, ihn zu kennen. Stirnrunzelnd überflog sie die nächsten Seiten. Irgendetwas war anders. Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, was anders war.

Sie las gerade ein Kapitel, in dem Lucius eigentlich auftauchen sollte, aber das tat er nicht. Lexi überblätterte das nächste Kapitel und las fieberhaft weiter. Kein Lucius im ganzen Buch. Es schien fast so, als hätte es ihn in dem Roman niemals gegeben. Sie merkte gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging. Und als sie am Ende das Buch zuklappte, war es spät geworden und sie war müde.

xxxxxxxx to be continued xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_OK, das war der erste Streich…_

_Entgegen meiner eigenen Prämisse ist diese Story hier noch nicht komplett fertig geschrieben. Ich möchte aber das, was bereits existiert mal auf die Öffentlichkeit (sprich: euch Leser) loslassen und bin natürlich sehr gespannt, was ihr so von meiner Idee haltet._

_Keine Angst, es gibt schon mehr als ein Kapitel. Um genau zu sein sind schon dreiviertel der Geschichte fertig. Es kommen also noch ein paar Kapitelchen._

_Das nächste Kapitel gibt's in zwei bis drei Tagen. Wir wär's bis dahin mit einem kleinen review (**lieb guck)**_


	2. Das Bettproblem und andere Schwierigkeit...

_Gleich als erstes: vielen lieben Dank für die tollen reviews. Und, ohne weitere große Vorreden...hier kommt der zweite Streich:_

**Kapitel 2 –Das Bettproblem und andere Schwierigkeiten... **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius saß immer noch stumm im Sessel und vermied es, Lexi anzusehen.

„Immer noch keinen Durst?" fragte sie sanft.

„Nein".

„Und auch immer noch keine Lust zum reden?"

„Nein!".

Lexi seufzte.

„Meinetwegen. Dann geh ich jetzt duschen". Mit diesen Worten stand Lexi auf und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

Stirnrunzelnd sah Lucius ihr nach. Was hatte sie denn jetzt wieder mit ‚Duschen' gemeint? fragte er sich. Er musste nicht lange auf eine Antwort warten, denn nach ein paar Minuten hörte Lucius etwas, was wie das Rauschen von Wasser klang. Vermischt mit Lexis Stimme, die fröhlich eine Melodie vor sich hinsummte.

Nun wurde Lucius doch etwas neugierig. Er erhob sich, lehnte seinen Spazierstock an die Wand und nahm sich aufseufzend seinen schwarzen Mantel von den Schultern, den er die ganze Zeit über anbehalten hatte. Das war recht unklug gewesen, denn hier drin war es warm und er geriet etwas ins Schwitzen. Er hatte aber in ihrer Gegenwart den Mantel nicht ausziehen wollen, da es sonst ja so ausgesehen hätte, als wolle er es sich hier gemütlich machen. Was schließlich nicht der Fall war.

Leise verließ er das Wohnzimmer und blieb etwas unschlüssig im Flur stehen. Was machte er denn jetzt wieder? schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Wieso spionierte er ihr nach? Es wäre doch wirklich peinlich, wenn sie ihn dabei erwischte, wie er hier herumschlich. Lucius wollte schon wieder umdrehen und zurück ins Wohnzimmer gehen, doch dann stockte er. Widerstreitende Gedanken stritten sich in seinem Kopf. Seine Neugier siegte am Ende. Langsam schlich er näher.

Die Badezimmertür war nicht verschlossen, sondern nur angelehnt. Lucius fragte sich, ob sie wohl absichtlich die Tür offen gelassen oder ob sie einfach nur vergessen hatte, dass sie nicht allein war. Unschlüssig blieb Lucius vor der Tür stehen. Der Spalt war zu schmal, als dass man etwas hätte erkennen können. Vorsichtig drückte er leicht dagegen und die Tür schwang etwas weiter auf. Sofort wich er zurück, damit sie ihn nicht sofort entdecken würde. Dann riskierte er einen kurzen Blick, zog den Kopf aber sofort wieder zurück. Nur um gleich darauf nochmals durch den Türspalt zu spähen.

Lexi stand unter der Dusche, der Vorhang war nur halb zugezogen und deshalb hatte Lucius ungehinderte Sicht. Sie hatte ihm halb den Rücken zugewandt, ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie ließ sich das Wasser über das Gesicht laufen.

Anerkennend stellte Lucius fest, dass sie recht ansehnlich gebaut war. Schlank, eine schmale Taille, lange Beine, ein praller Po und ein hübscher Busen. Ihre blasse Haut war ein guter Kontrast zu den schwarzen Haaren, die für Lucius' Geschmack jedoch ein wenig zu kurz geschnitten waren. Flüchtig grübelte er nach, welche Farbe ihre Augen hatten, dann fiel es ihm ein. Dunkelbraun. Große dunkelbraune Augen.

Eigentlich hätte er jetzt zurück ins Wohnzimmer gehen und den Anschein erwecken können, dass er sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle gerührt hatte, solange sie im Bad war. Doch er tat es nicht. Lucius erging sich weiter in der Betrachtung von Lexis Körper, zuckte aber merklich zusammen, als sie nach vorn griff und das Wasser abstellte. Jetzt war es definitiv höchste Zeit dafür, sich wieder zurückzuziehen. Er hatte schließlich nicht den Wunsch, von ihr hier ertappt zu werden. Hastig huschte er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel neben dem Fenster.

Sie würde wohl gleich wieder auftauchen und Lucius wollte nicht, dass sie mitbekam, dass er das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Er täuschte sich. Lexi kam so schnell nicht wieder.

Die Minuten vergingen.

Was machte diese Frau nur solange im Bad? fragte er sich.

Lucius wurde ungeduldig.

Es vergingen volle 20 Minuten, bis sie wieder im Wohnzimmer erschien, bekleidet mit einer glänzenden Pyjama-Hose und einem farblich passenden Shirt. Sie beabsichtigte offenbar, bald schlafen zu gehen, denn sonst hätte sie wohl keine Veranlassung gehabt, derart gekleidet vor Lucius zu erscheinen.

Er funkelte sie erbost an.

„Warum hat das so lange gedauert?" maulte er.

Lexi zuckte zusammen und erwiderte: „T'schuldigung. Aber ich musste mir noch die Haare trocken föhnen".

Sie strich sich durch ihre kurzen, etwas zerzaust aussehenden Haare.

„Darüber hinaus hatte ich eigentlich nicht erwartet, dass du dich so schnell wieder nach meiner Gesellschaft sehnen würdest" setzte sie noch hinzu und grinste süffisant.

Lucius beschloss, das Thema nicht weiter zu verfolgen.

„Es lässt sich wohl nicht vermeiden, dass ich hier bei Ihnen die Nacht verbringen muss. Wären sie also so freundlich und würden mich in den Gästetrakt zu meinen Gemächern führen?"

Lexi starrte ihn fassungslos an, dann zuckten ihre Mundwinkel vor unterdrücktem Lachen.

„Gästetrakt? Gemächer? Glaubst du etwa, du bist hier zu Hause in deinem 100-Zimmer-Schloss?" fragte sie mit vor Heiterkeit bebender Stimme.

„Der Manor hat 82 Zimmer" belehrte sie Lucius.

„Da dann kommen Sie mal mit Hoheit. Ich werde Sie durch meine bescheidenen Räumlichkeiten führen". Lexis Stimme troff förmlich vor Sarkasmus.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand Lucius auf und folgte ihr.

„So, hier hätten wir die Küche..." sie ging weiter zur nächsten Tür „hier ist das Bad..." sie zeigte auf eine schmale Tür daneben „da ist die Toilette..." sie wandte sich um und öffnete eine Tür auf der anderen Seite des Flurs „und last but not least, hier ist mein Schlafzimmer".

„Das Wohnzimmer hast du ja schon gesehen" sagte sie noch abschließend und drehte sich zu Lucius um.

Der ließ einmal den Blick schweifen.

„Das ist alles?" fragte er.

„Ja. Lass die 8 vorne weg und du hast die gleiche Anzahl Zimmer in deinem Manor wie ich hier in meiner Wohnung".

„Wo wenig? Wie kann man damit nur auskommen" bemerkte Lucius kopfschüttelnd.

„Es geht alles wenn man nur will. Darüber hinaus kann ich mir eine größere Wohnung einfach nicht leisten. Die Mieten sind zu hoch".

„Mieten?"

„Lassen wir das. Ich bin zu müde um mich jetzt noch mit dir über Mietwohnungen zu unterhalten."

Lexi ging kurz ins Schlafzimmer, kramte in 2 Schränken herum und trat wieder auf Lucius zu.

„Hier ist eine Zahnbürste, 2 Handtücher und ein T-Shirt, das dir vermutlich passen könnte. Alles weitere wie Zahnpasta, Duschgel etc. findest du im Bad" bemerkte sie und drückte Lucius die besagten Gegenstände in die Hände.

„T-Shirt? Was soll das sein?" fragte Lucius und beäugte die Sachen misstrauisch.

Sie seufzte, dann zupfte sie kurz am Ärmel des Shirts, das sie Lucius gegeben hatte.

„_Das_ da ist ein T-Shirt. Ein Hemd zum anziehen. Ich denke nicht, dass du gesteigerten Wert darauf legst in den Klamotten zu schlafen, die du jetzt anhast, oder? Also zieh statt dessen das Shirt an und schlafe darin und in deinen Unterhosen. Sofern du welche anhast. Morgen kaufen wir dir dann einen richtigen Pyjama".

Lucius' Augen hatten sich bei Lexis Worten verengt.

„Ich gedenke nicht, mich mit Ihnen über meine Unterwäsche zu unterhalten" bemerkte er spitz.

„Meinetwegen. Ist mir auch egal. Da lang geht's ins Bad" erwiderte sie und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Badezimmertür. Sie ließ ihn einfach stehen und ging wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Lucius verschwand im Bad und sie hörte die Tür ins Schloss fallen.

Zweifelnd stand Lexi vor ihrem Nachtlager.

Das Bett maß nur 1.60 m Breite. Herrlich viel Platz um allein darin zu schlafen, höllisch eng, wenn 2 Leute darin lagen.

Aber es ging nicht anders. Sie hatte kein Gästebett zur Hand, nicht mal eine Luftmatratze, und ihr Sofa war zu klein, um gut darauf schlafen zu können. Und auf dem Boden wollte sie Lucius auch nicht nächtigen lassen. Zumal sie vermutete, dass dieser arrogante Magier das auch gar nicht in Betracht ziehen würde, so verwöhnt wie er war. Sie nahm ein zweites Kopfkissen,sowie eine Decke aus dem Schrank und legte sie auf das Bett. Dann ging sie hinüber ins Wohnzimmer und wartete, dass Lucius wieder zum Vorschein kommen würde. Natürlich war sie neugierig, wie er wohl in Unterhosen und T-Shirt aussehen würde, denn bis jetzt hatten die vielen Kleiderschichten, in die er gehüllt war, nicht viel über sein Aussehen verraten.

Die Uhr tickte leise vor sich hin. Lucius war jetzt schon seit Ewigkeiten im Bad. Lexi begann, auf und ab zu wandern. Zur Hölle, wie viel Zeit konnte ein Mann schon im Bad vertrödeln? Es hieß doch immer, die Frauen würden so viel Zeit brauchen.

Irgendwann wurde es ihr zu bunt und sie beschloss, nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Als sie den Flur betrat, sah sie, dass die Badezimmertür offen stand und der Raum dunkel war. Aus dem Schlafzimmer hörte sie ein leises Rascheln.

Stirnrunzelnd ging sie hinüber, nur um wie angewurzelt stehen zu bleiben, beim Anblick der sich ihr bot. Lucius lag bereits in ihrem Bett. Er hatte es sich sichtlich bequem gemacht, denn er benutzte auch das zweite Kissen, das eigentlich für Lexi bestimmt war.

„Ja? Ist noch irgendwas?" fragte er.

Sie seufzte und trat näher ans Bett heran.

„Wärst du wohl so freundlich und würdest ein bisschen Platz machen? Zumindest so viel, dass ich auch noch unter die Decke schlüpfen kann?" bat sie.

Er riss kurz ungläubig die Augen auf, dann blitzte er sie wütend an.

„Es ist absolut indiskutabel, dass Sie im gleichen Bett schlafen wie ich" schnarrte er.

„Ach tatsächlich? Zufällig ist das _mein_ Bett und _meine_ Wohnung. Und ich werde sehr wohl hier schlafen".

Bevor er noch etwas erwidern konnte hatte sie sich aufs Bett gesetzt, die Decke kurz zurück geschlagen und war rasch darunter geglitten.

„Könnte ich bitte mein Kissen bekommen?" fragte sie.

Lucius' Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch eine Spur kälter.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren versetzte er Lexi einen so heftigen Stoß, der sie aus dem Bett beförderte und hart auf dem Boden aufschlagen ließ.

„Autsch, was soll das?" Sie setzte sich auf und rieb sich die schmerzende Seite.

„Ich bin es nicht gewohnt mich wiederholen zu müssen!".

Lexi rappelte sich auf und wollte sich wieder aufs Bett setzen, doch sein mörderischer Blick ließ sie inne halten. Langsam wurde auch sie wütend. Sie war müde und wollte schlafen. Es war nicht besonders klug, wenn man sie in diesem Stadium reizte.

„Es ist mir egal, was du gewohnt bist Lucius. Es gibt nur dieses eine Bett und ich werde hier schlafen. Ob es dir passt oder nicht".

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schlüpfte sie wieder unter die Decke. Nur um sich Sekunden später wieder auf dem Teppich vor dem Bett vorzufinden. Lucius hatte sie ein zweites Mal aus dem Bett geworfen. Fluchend kam sie wieder auf die Füße und starrte wütend auf ihn hinunter. Lucius hatte sich zwischenzeitlich im Bett aufgesetzt und funkelte genauso wütend zurück.

„Wagen Sie es nicht noch einmal!!!" drohte er.

„Nein, dazu hab ich jetzt auch keine Lust mehr. Die blauen Flecken, die ich mir bereits eingehandelt habe, reichen völlig. Da schlafe ich lieber im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa. Das ist bei Weitem kuscheliger".

Mit diesen Worten riss sie das zweite Kissen an sich und schnappte sich noch die Decke. Dann stapfte sie, immer noch verhalten fluchend, aus dem Zimmer.

xxxxxx to be continued xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Na, wie gefällt's bis jetzt? Ich weiß, ich hab eine etwas seltsame Art von Humor, die nicht jedermanns Sache ist. Dennoch hoffe ich, ihr habt euch beim Lesen wenigstens halb so sehr amüsiert wie ich beim Schreiben._

_Kapitel 3 gibt's dann am Freitag. Bis dahinne._


	3. Shopping mit einem Zauberer

_Oh was seh' ich? Lauter neue reviews....und auch noch so tolle. Vielen Dank und ein herzliches Hallo an alle meine neuen/treugebliebenen Leser._

_Und hier geht's gleich weiter:_

**Kapitel 3 – Shopping mit einem Zauberer**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexi verbrachte eine höchst unbequeme Nacht auf dem Sofa. Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich total zerschlagen. Müde drehte sie sich auf die Seite und kuschelte ihr Gesicht halb ins Kissen. Mit einem Mal kitzelte jedoch etwas an ihrer Nase. Noch halb im Schlaf strich sie sich murrend über das Gesicht. Das Kitzeln blieb. Fluchend langte sie über sich und schaltete die kleine Lampe an, die sie normalerweise zum Lesen benutzte. Als sie das Gesicht wieder umwandte, fiel ihr etwas ins Auge. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und ergriff die Ursache des Kitzelns mit spitzen Fingern. Es war ein langes weißblondes Haar. Und es gehörte definitiv nicht ihr.

Schnaubend schleuderte sie das Haar von sich und vergrub sich wieder im Kissen. In der Hoffnung, wenigstens noch für eine halbe Stunde Ruhe zu finden, nachdem die Nacht alles andere als erholsam gewesen war. Leider war die Hoffnung vergebens, denn jetzt war sie vollends wach und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Der Ärger über Lucius, der in ihr gärte, ließ sie nicht wieder zur Ruhe kommen.

Sie warf sich noch ein paar mal hin und her, dann stand sie fluchend auf. Nach einer Stippvisite auf der Toilette ging sie in die Küche und machte Frühstück. Mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand stand sie am Fenster und blickte in einen trüben Samstag Morgen hinaus. Da sie das Radio eingeschaltet hatte, merkte sie erst, dass Lucius aufgestanden war, als er die Küche betrat. Sie warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu und murmelte ein verhaltenes Guten Morgen, das er mit einem leichten Kopfnicken erwiderte.

„Da drüben ist Toast, Butter und Marmelade. Kaffee ist in der Kanne, die Tassen stehen im rechten oberen Schrank. Bedien dich" sagte sie verhalten und ignorierte ihn dann.

Seine bloße Anwesenheit reizte sie schon wieder. Er hatte ihr noch nicht einmal den Gefallen getan, ihn heute Morgen in Shirt und Unterwäsche bewundern zu dürfen, denn er war bereits wieder vollständig angezogen und trug Hose, Hemd und Weste, wie schon gestern Abend. Zumindest schien er heute Morgen etwas besserer Stimmung zu sein, denn er stellte sich mit einer Tasse in der Hand neben Lexi und schaute kurz aus dem Fenster. Doch plötzlich und ohne Vorahnung ergriff er ihren rechten Arm.

„Sie sind also eine verurteilte Mörderin" bemerkte er.

Lexi ließ vor Überraschung beinahe ihre Kaffeetasse fallen. Lucius' Griff um ihren Arm war hart und seine Finger waren so kalt, als wäre kein Leben in ihm.

„Hä? Was bin ich?" fragte sie konsterniert und grübelte angestrengt nach, was er wohl damit schon wieder meinte.

„Na das Brandzeichen der Lilie hier auf Ihrem Arm. Damit kennzeichnet man doch verurteilte Mörder".

Lexi starrte ihn einen Moment lang nur fassungslos an. Dann begannen ihre Mundwinkel zu zucken und sie brach in Gelächter aus. Dieser Kerl war wirklich von einem anderen Stern, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Nachdem der Lachanfall etwas verebbt war, holte sie tief Luft und setzte zu einer Erklärung an.

„Also...erstens sind wir hier nicht im Frankreich von Ludwig XIV, sondern im Deutschland des 21.ten Jahrhunderts. Zweitens ist das keine Lilie sondern eine Orchidee. Drittens ist das kein Brandzeichen sondern ein Tattoo. Und viertens habe ich es, weil es mir gefällt und nicht weil es mir jemand als Strafe verpasst hat."

„Tattoo?"

„Ja, eine Tätowierung. Farbe wird mit einer Nadel unter die Haut gestochen. Das trage ich, bis ich irgendwann mal begraben werde und ich habe es noch keinen Tag bereut. Ist so ähnlich wie dauerhafter Schmuck".

Lucius ließ ihren Arm wieder los und schüttelte skeptisch den Kopf. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er Leute, die sich freiwillig ein Bild in die Haut stechen ließen, für nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig hielt. Dann drehte er sich um und widmete sich seinem Frühstück. Dem ersten in seinem Leben, das er wohl selbst zubereiten musste, wie sie vermutete. Wenn er es nicht hinbekam, dann musste er eben hungern, denn sie würde ihm bestimmt nicht dabei helfen. Lexi war immer noch stinksauer auf ihn, weil er sie letzte Nacht gleich zweimal aus ihren eigenen Bett geworfen hatte.

„Haben Sie endlich einen Weg gefunden, der mich wieder zurück in meine eigene Welt bringt?" fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Sieht so aus, als müsstest du noch ein wenig länger hier bleiben".

Lucius schnaubte.

„Wenn das so ist, lassen Sie bitte einen Schneider kommen. Ich benötige frische Kleidung".

Sie musste wieder lachen. Lucius war wirklich eine Marke für sich mit seinem aristokratischen Gehabe.

„Schneider is' nicht. Aber keine Sorge. Wir gehen nachher einkaufen".

Er erwiderte nichts darauf und sie verbrachten den Rest des Frühstücks schweigend.

Nachdem Lexi sich angezogen hatte, verließen sie die Wohnung und gingen über den Parkplatz auf ihr Auto zu. Lucius folgte ihr, ohne viel Worte zu verlieren. Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf ihn schloss sie zuerst die Beifahrertür auf und öffnete sie.

„Los einsteigen eure Majestät. Heute noch wenn's möglich ist".

Lucius betrachtete ihr Auto etwas skeptisch. Natürlich hatte er schon häufiger Muggel in Autos gesehen, denn auch er musste von Zeit zu Zeit die Welt außerhalb des Zaubererreichs betreten und sich möglichst ungesehen darin bewegen. Dennoch, es bestand ein gewaltiger Unterschied zwischen reinem Beobachten und der direkten Konfrontation mit Muggeltechnologie. Wieder einmal fragte er sich, warum Arthur Weasley so versessen auf Muggeldinge war. Die meisten davon hatten keinen erkennbaren Nutzen und andere waren sogar brandgefährlich für Leib und Leben. Autos gehörten definitiv in letztere Kategorie. Dennoch wollte er sich vor Lexi natürlich keine Blöße geben und so stieg er resigniert ein.

Nachdem Lexi auf dem Fahrersitz Platz genommen hatte, startete sie den Motor und lenkte das Auto vom Parkplatz hinunter auf die Straße.

„Was ist das für ein infernalischer Lärm" beschwerte sich Lucius.

„Was?"

„Na das hier, dieser Krach, der nicht im entferntesten etwas mit Musik zu tun hat".

„Das ist kein Krach. Das ist zur Zeit meine Lieblings-Band" fuhr Lexi auf. Es ärgerte sie, dass er so herablassend über ihren Musikgeschmack sprach. Im Radio lief gerade der Song ‚Bring me to live' von Evanescence. Eigentlich sehr passend, denn irgendwie hatte sie Lucius ja auch zum Leben erweckt. Sozusagen der fiktiven Romanfigur Leben eingehaucht.

Sie riskierte einen kurzen Blick auf ihn und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Es war wirklich kaum zu glauben. Und dennoch war es Wirklichkeit geworden.

Ihre Vorstellungskraft hatte ihn lebendig werden lassen und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Nur kontrollieren konnte sie ihn nicht. Aber man sagte ja nicht umsonst: die Geister die ich rief...ward ich nun nicht mehr los. Und dieser Geist hier tanzte ganz eindeutig nur nach seiner eigenen Pfeife.

Grummelnd stellte sie das Radio aus und Lucius seufzte demonstrativ auf, als endlich Stille einkehrte.

Da es glücklicherweise noch früh am Samstag-Morgen war, hielt sich der Verkehr in Grenzen und sie fand einen Parkplatz recht nahe am Stadtzentrum.

Dennoch, die Leute die schon unterwegs waren, reichten völlig. Lexi überkam ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Es war keine so gute Idee, mit Lucius durch die Stadt zu laufen, denn er fiel auf wie ein bunter Hund. Obwohl er glücklicherweise sein Cape und den Spazierstock in der Wohnung zurück gelassen hatte, passte seine Kleidung bei weitem besser auf einen englischen Landsitz als in eine kleine deutsche Stadt an einem milden Frühsommermorgen. Darüber hinaus gab es auch nicht besonders viele Männer hier, die mit langem, weißblondem Haar herumliefen. Am schlimmsten war jedoch die Tatsache, dass Lucius exakt so aussah, als wäre er eben der Kinoleinwand entstiegen. Jeder, der den zweiten Harry Potter Film gesehen hatte, erkannte ihn auf der Stelle.

Es dauerte auch wirklich nicht sonderlich lange, bis Lexi und Lucius an einer Familie vorbeigingen und Lexi mitbekam, wie sich die Augen der halbwüchsigen Tochter weiteten, sie ihren kleinen Bruder am Ärmel packte und sprachlos auf Lucius deutete. Und das war nicht der einzige Zwischenfall dieser Art. Lexi hätte sich am liebsten eine Papiertüte über den Kopf gestülpt, damit niemand sie erkannte. Himmel, das war alles so peinlich. Wie sollte sie auch jemandem plausibel erklären, dass der Mann neben ihr tatsächlich der Zauberer Lucius Malfoy war und nicht irgendein durchgeknallter Freak, der sich einen Spaß daraus machte, wie eine fiktive Filmfigur gekleidet herumzulaufen.

Auch Lucius bemerkte die seltsamen Blicke und das Getuschel, das sofort hinter seinem Rücken einsetzte, wenn er vorübergegangen war, beschloss aber, es zu ignorieren. Darüber konnte er sich auch später noch Gedanken machen. Denn, es beunruhigte ihn schon ein bisschen, dass ihn scheinbar alle Welt zu kennen schien.

Lexi seufzte erleichtert auf, als sie endlich eine große Boutique betraten, die glücklicherweise noch recht leer war. Natürlich hätte Lucius eher einen edlen Herrenausstatter bevorzugt, dachte Lexi. Sein Kleidungsstil war wirklich etwas antiquarisch. Doch sie tat ihm nicht den Gefallen, sich standesgemäß einkleiden zu können oder was auch immer er darunter verstand. Sie hatte ihn in einen Laden geführt, in dem es ausschließlich Jeans und sportlich-legere Kleidung zu kaufen gab. Sie hatte einfach das Bedürfnis, diese leicht angestaubte Zaubererpatina ankratzen, um zu sehen, was darunter zum Vorschein kommen würde. Eine der Verkäuferrinnen kam freudestrahlend auf sie zu und Lexi registrierte erleichtert, dass die Frau Lucius scheinbar nicht zu erkennen schien. Gut, es gab bestimmt noch genug Leute auf der Welt, die den Film noch nicht gesehen hatten.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte sie freundlich.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Wir brauchen etwas sportlich legeres. Jeans wären nicht schlecht" erwiderte Lexi und konnte ihr zufriedenes Grinsen nicht ganz unterdrücken.

„Oh schön. Ich finde es toll, dass sich Ihr Vater dazu entschlossen hat, sich etwas modischer zu kleiden".

Lucius Augenbrauen zogen sich drohend zusammen. Hatte er sich da eben verhört?

„Ich bin nicht ihr Vater" schnarrte er und seine Stimme klang mehr als frostig.

„Er ist ein entfernter Freund aus England. Leider sind ihm am Flughafen seine Koffer abhanden gekommen und deshalb müssen wir jetzt für eine Ersatz-Garderobe sorgen" mischte sich Lexi schnell ein.

„Oh, OK. Dann kommen sie bitte mit" stotterte die Verkäuferin und ging voran in Richtung der Umkleidekabinen.

Lucius rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Jetzt komm schon. Mach es uns nicht noch schwerer als es sowieso schon ist". Mit diesen Worten ergriff Lexi ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn hinter sich her. Verhalten fluchend setzte Lucius sich in Bewegung. Die ganze Sache war ihm in höchstem Maße suspekt. Es blieb ihm jedoch gar nichts anderes übrig, als gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen. Ohne seine Zauberkräfte war er beinahe schutzlos. Und ohne Lexi's Hilfe war er total aufgeschmissen, das musste er sich eingestehen auch wenn ihm das gehörig gegen den Strich ging. Ohne sie würde er sich in dieser feindlichen Muggelwelt nicht zurechtfinden. Es behagte ihm überhaupt nicht, auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen zu sein, aber es ließ sich hier leider nicht vermeiden. Resigniert beschloss er, so gut es ging mitzuspielen.

Die Verkäuferin brachte ihm einen Stapel Kleidung und er verschwand in einer der Umkleidekabinen.

Lexi machte es sich derweil auf dem Ledersofa bequem, welches vor den Kabinen stand. Gespannt wartete sie darauf, dass Lucius wieder zum Vorschein kommen würde. Als sich der Vorhang nach ein paar Minuten öffnete und er heraustrat, weiteten sich ihre Augen.

Zum Vorschein kam ein völlig veränderter Lucius. Die dunkelblauen Levis 501 saßen wie angegossen auf seinen Hüften. Die Verkäuferin verstand offenbar ihr Handwerk. Er trug außerdem noch eine Jeansjacke im zur Hose passenden Farbton und darunter ein weißes Hemd. Es stand ihm einfach fantastisch. Als er sich umdrehte, um sich im Spiegel anzusehen, entfuhr sowohl Lexi als auch der Verkäuferin ein bewunderndes Aufseufzen. Ihre Augen begannen zu glitzern.

„Ich habe selten einen Mann gesehen, dessen Kehrseite eine 501 derart gut ausfüllt. Was für ein prachtvoller Anblick" flüsterte die Verkäuferin Lexi zu. Diese nickte nur und konnte sich nicht von der ihr dargebotenen Aussicht losreißen. Verdammt, Lucius sah einfach verboten gut aus in Jeans. Er sah auch so schon gut aus, aber jetzt war er einfach zum Anbeißen.

„Nun gut, es ist annehmbar. Nicht unbedingt mein Stil, aber im Anbetracht der Umstände annehmbar" bemerkte er und verschwand wieder hinter dem Vorhang.

Er probierte noch ein paar weitere Kombinationen an, von denen er sich am Schluss für drei unterschiedliche entschied. Lexi konnte ihn dazu überreden, dass er die dunkelblauen Jeans, die Jacke und das weiße Hemd gleich anbehielt. So würde er vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so viel Aufsehen erregen, wenn sie den Laden wieder verlassen hatten. Zumindest hoffte Lexi das.

Sie atmete erleichtert auf. Die Klamottenkauferei war nicht ganz so schwierig gewesen, wie sie befürchtet hatte. Lucius hatte sich widererwartend erstaunlich kooperativ erwiesen.

Doch als es dann ans Bezahlen ging braute sich der nächste Ärger zusammen. Natürlich hatte Lucius kein normales Geld dabei. Und die Kassiererin hatte sich zuerst auch noch darüber amüsiert, als er ihr einen kleinen Stapel Galleonen auf den Tisch legte. Die Sache war ziemlich schnell eskaliert. Lucius konnte nicht verstehen, dass jemand sein Geld als Falschgeld bezeichnete, sich über ihn lustig machen zu schien und ihn am Ende noch einen Betrüger nannte. Lexi hatte Mühe gehabt, die Angelegenheit zu klären. Schließlich war es ihr gelungen, den wutschnaubenden Lucius dazu zu bewegen, sein Zauberergeld wieder einzustecken. Lexi hatte zähneknirschend ihre Kreditkarte gezückt und damit bezahlt. Nur sehr widerwillig hatte sich Lucius dazu bewegen lassen, noch ein Schuhgeschäft zu betreten. Doch als das Thema Schuhe erledigt war und sie wieder auf der Straße standen, streikte er.

„Bringen Sie mich bitte sofort wieder in Ihre Wohnung zurück. Ich habe genug von dieser Stadt, von diesen ganzen Muggeln und von der Einkauferei. Ich fürchte, ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen".

„Aber Lucius, wir müssen noch einiges einkaufen, und...".

„Nein, ich werde nicht noch ein weiteres Geschäft betreten, in dem man mich nicht mit dem nötigen Respekt behandelt".

Lexi seufzte auf. Er ließ sich nicht umstimmen.

Sie diskutieren noch eine ganze Weile, bis endlich ein Kompromiss gefunden war. Sie betraten ein Bistro und bestellten etwas zu trinken. Danach ließ sie Lucius allein dort zurück, um die restlichen Einkäufe zu erledigen. Sie machte sich keine Sorgen darüber, dass er weg sein könnte, wenn sie wieder zurück kehrte. Wo hätte er auch schon hingehen sollen. Er kannte sich hier schließlich nicht aus, hatte keine Ahnung, wohin er sich wenden konnte.

Sie behielt Recht. Als Lexi nach etwa einer Stunde wieder ins Bistro zurückkehrte, saß Lucius immer noch da und wartete.

Seine Laune hatte sich ein wenig gebessert, jedoch nicht viel. Lexi konnte ihn dazu überreden, hier im Bistro zu Mittag zu essen. Er war sogar so zuvorkommend und unterhielt sich ein wenig mit ihr. Sie entspannte sich etwas. Ganz so schlimm, wie sie befürchtet hatte, war es bis jetzt nicht abgelaufen. Doch auf dem Rückweg zum Auto erwartete sie noch eine Überraschung. Sie hatte gerade die ganzen Tüten im Kofferraum verstaut, da hörte sie hinter sich eine sehr vertraute Frauenstimme ihren Namen rufen. Lexi hatte sich kaum umgedreht, da verschwand sie auch schon in der stürmischen Umarmung ihrer Freundin Renee. Lächelnd erwiderte sie die Umarmung und die beiden Frauen hauchten sich Küsschen auf die Wangen. Lucius stand daneben und beobachtete das ganze Geschehen mit skeptischem Blick.

„Lexi, schön dich zu sehen, was machst du denn hier und wer...." weiter kam Renee nicht, denn ihr Blick war auf Lucius gefallen und ihr klappte buchstäblich der Unterkiefer herunter.

Sekundenlang starrte sie ihn nur wortlos an, dann richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Lexi, die sie am Ärmel gezupft hatte.

„Er ist....er ist es doch nicht wirklich..." stammelte Renee immer noch entgeistert. Natürlich kannte sie alle Harry Potter Bücher und auch die beiden Filme.

„Doch ja, er ist es" flüsterte Lexi verhalten.

„Du meinst, er ist....es ist tatsächlich Lucius? Aber wie, wo, warum...".

Lexi begann, ihrer Freundin flüsternd eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse des gestrigen Abends zu erzählen. Renees Gesichtsausdruck wechselte beim Zuhören von Unglauben in blankes Erstaunen und schließlich in ein breites Grinsen.

„Wenn ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen sehen würde, ich würd' es nicht glauben" meinte sie versonnen, als Lexi fertig erzählt hatte.

„Ich schätze es überhaupt nicht, wenn man in meiner Gegenwart über mich spricht und so tut, als wäre ich gar nicht vorhanden" knurrte Lucius etwas ungehalten.

„Oh, Entschuldigung, es war nicht böse gemeint" versuchte ihn Lexi zu beschwichtigen.

„Hier, das ist meine Freundin Renee. Renee, das ist Lucius Malfoy".

„Nett dich kennen zu lernen". Renee lächelte und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, doch Lucius machte keine Anstalten, sie zu ergreifen.

„OK, auch gut. Dann eben nicht". Renee ließ ihre Hand sinken und warf Lucius einen abschätzigen Blick zu, dann wandte sie sich wieder an Lexi.

„Nicht gerade sehr freundlich, oder?"

Lexi schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf.

„Lass nur, das wird schon. Wirst sehen. Aber sorry, ich muss jetzt leider weiter".

Die Frauen verabschiedeten sich und Lexi stieg missmutig ins Auto. Lucius tat es ihr gleich.

„Das war wirklich nicht sehr höflich. Du hättest Renee ruhig die Hand reichen können. Sie beisst nicht" beschwerte sich Lexi auf der Heimfahrt.

Lucius schnaubte nur und blieb eine Antwort schuldig.

xxxxxxx to be continued xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Joa, die Sache kommt langsam aber sicher in Schwung. Und, wie findet ihr die Vorstellung von einem Lucius in Jeans? Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen.... /ggg/_

_Weitere reviews werden gerne angenommen ;-)_

_Kapitel 3 gibt's dann am Montag, sofern es keine Probs mit gibt. Bis denne._


	4. Konfrontation mit der Wahrheit

_Ohne langes Bla-Bla vorneweg...hier kommt das neuste Kapitel:_

_**Kapitel 4 – Konfrontation mit der Wahrheit**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wieder in der Wohnung angekommen, verschwand Lucius mit einem gemurmelten ‚ich gehe unter die Dusche' im Bad.

Lexi ging in die Küche und verstaute die Einkäufe. Sie war wütend auf Lucius, weil er sich Renee gegenüber wirklich unmöglich verhalten hatte. Nein, nicht nur ihrer Freundin gegenüber sondern auch gegenüber Lexi. Und allen anderen Menschen, mit denen sie heute zu tun gehabt hatten. Was glaubte dieser arrogante Zauberer eigentlich, wer oder was er war? Er hielt sich definitiv für etwas Besseres und allen anderen überlegen. Doch so überlegen war er gar nicht. Auch Lucius war nur ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut. Ohne seine Zauberkräfte war er nicht besser und nicht schlechter als jeder andere auch. Nur eben sehr viel hochnäsiger.

So hochnäsig, dass er nicht um Hilfe bat, selbst wenn er welche brauchte. Und so kam es, dass Lexi sich diebisch zu freuen anfing, als wenig später ein verhaltener Schrei aus dem Bad ertönte. Lucius war zu stolz gewesen, sich von ihr zeigen zu lassen, wie das mit dem Mischventil in der Dusche funktionierte. Sein Schrei und die darauf folgende Flucherei ließen keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, dass er einen ordentlichen Schwall eiskaltes Wasser abbekommen hatte. Und das geschah ihm ganz Recht, dachte Lexi zufrieden.

Als er dann nach einer Weile wieder in der Küche erschien, war er immer noch in übler Laune. Die Gewitterwolke über seinem Kopf war deutlich zu erkennen. Daran änderte auch nichts, dass er in den hellblauen Jeans und dem engen schwarzen Langarm-Shirt einfach klasse aussah.

„Hättest nur zu fragen brauchen und ich hätte dir geholfen. Tja, wer nicht hören will muss fühlen" das konnte sie sich einfach nicht verkneifen.

Lucius grummelte leise vor sich hin.

„Hier, ich habe Rasierzeug für dich besorgt, da ich mir dachte, dass du bestimmt nicht den selben Rasierer benutzen willst, den ich nehme um mir die Beine zu rasieren" sagte Lexi und reichte ihm eine kleinere Tüte.

„Danke". Das Wort zwängte er förmlich zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Du kannst eine Rasur vertragen". Sie trat auf ihn zu und ihre Finger strichen kurz über seine stoppelige Wange. Er zuckte zurück als hätte er sich verbrannt und funkelte sie wütend an.

„Fassen Sie mich nicht noch einmal an" zischte er.

„Ts, ts. Ach Lucius..." Lexi schüttelte traurig den Kopf und unterließ es zu antworten.

Statt dessen ging sie in den Flur hinaus, schnappte sich die Autoschlüssel und ihre Jacke.

„Ich muss noch mal kurz weg. Merlin holen. Kann ich dich hier allein lassen, ohne dass du etwas anstellst?" fragte sie.

Als der Name Merlin fiel hatte Lucius kurz die Augen aufgerissen, fing sich aber sofort wieder.

„Selbstverständlich. Gehen Sie nur, ich komme zurecht" erwiderte er. Lexi runzelte kurz die Stirn. Lucius' Stimme war mit einem mal so anders. Gar nicht mehr kalt und abweisend. Was war bloß in ihn gefahren, fragte sie sich. Egal. Dafür war auch noch später Zeit.

„Gut. Ich bin bald wieder da". Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie und ließ Lucius grübelnd zurück.

Wie konnte das nur möglich sein? fragte er sich.

Merlin? Er war einer der größten Magier überhaupt. Allerdings schon seit Tausenden von Jahren tot. Wie konnte sie ihn dann also jetzt holen gehen? Einfach absurd. Doch Lucius war sich nicht mehr ganz so sicher, was diese Muggelfrau imstande war zu tun oder nicht zu tun. Schließlich hatte sie es ja auch irgendwie geschafft, ihn hier herzuholen. Warum dann nicht auch Merlin? Und wenn er hier wäre, dann könnte er Lucius bestimmt wieder in seine eigene Welt zurückversetzen. Lucius seufzte erleichtert auf. Es würde alles gut werden.

Nachdem er sich rasiert hatte, ging er ins Wohnzimmer hinüber, starrte für eine Weile zum Fenster hinaus und grübelte. Doch das wurde ihm schnell langweilig. Auf etwas warten zu müssen lag Lucius gar nicht. Müßig schlenderte er im Raum umher, als sein Blick auf ein Buch fiel, das auf dem Tisch lag. Lucius kniff die Augen zusammen, als er den Namen auf dem Buch erkannte.

Harry Potter.

Wie kam diese Muggelfrau an ein Buch auf dem der Name des Erzfeindes des dunklen Lords prangte? Interessiert nahm Lucius das Buch auf und betrachtete das Bild. Die Zeichnung wurde diesem Potter zwar nicht ganz gerecht, doch zu erkennen war er.

Waren darin vielleicht Informationen über Potters Machenschaften zu finden? Lucius schlug das Buch auf und fing zu lesen an. Wenn dem so war, würde Lord Voldemort sicherlich erfreut sein, wenn Lucius ihm berichten konnte, was Potter als nächstes plante. Fieberhaft überflog er die Seiten. Ein leichter Schauer des Unbehagens lief ihm den Rücken hinunter, als er an eine Stelle kam, an der etwas über seinen Sohn Draco stand. Wer immer dieses Buch auch geschrieben haben mochte, er wusste ein bisschen zu gut über alles Bescheid, was in Hogwarts und außerhalb so vor sich ging. Vor allem, wenn dieses Wissen einem Muggel in die Hände fallen konnte, was hier ja wohl offensichtlich der Fall war.

Und wieder fragte sich Lucius, wer oder was Lexi wohl sein konnte. Irgendetwas verschwieg sie ihm, das wusste er instinktiv. Sie konnte kein normaler Muggel sein, das war einfach unmöglich. Muggel waren schwach und dumm, sie wussten nichts von der Welt, hatten keine Macht. Zumindest hatte Lucius das bis jetzt immer geglaubt. Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass er hier war und alles mitbekam. Das Ministerium wäre bestimmt erfreut über soviel Informationen und könnte dann die nötigen Schritte in die Wege leiten.

Ganz zu schweigen vom dunklen Lord.

Lucius war so in seine Lektüre vertieft, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, dass Lexi wieder zurück gekommen war. Erst als sie mit einem Aufschrei auf ihn zustürzte und ihm das Buch aus den Händen riss, bemerkte er ihre Anwesenheit.

„Woher haben Sie dieses Buch? Geben Sie es sofort wieder her" sagte Lucius und wollte ihr das Buch abnehmen, doch sie drückte es mit beiden Armen fest an sich und wich zurück.

„Nein das werde ich nicht tun".

„Geben Sie es her".

„Nein!"

Lucius machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Ich warne Sie. Geben Sie mir das Buch sonst wird es Ihnen noch leid tun" knurrte Lucius und seine Stimme war gefährlich leise.

Lexis Haltung veränderte sich. Bis jetzt war sie nur wachsam gewesen und ein wenig ungehalten über die Diskussion. Doch jetzt kippte ihre Stimmung in echten Ärger um.

„Du kannst mir nicht drohen Malfoy. Du bist nichts, du kannst hier nicht zaubern, ja du bist nicht einmal real" schleuderte sie ihm entgegen.

Lucius lachte kurz auf.

„Ich bin nicht real? Lächerlich. Ich stehe hier ja wohl in Fleisch und Blut vor Ihnen und ich werde Ihnen beweisen wie real ich bin, wenn Sie mir nicht sofort das Buch geben".

„Warum? Willst du darin nach Informationen suchen, die du dann bei deinem Boss Lord Voldemort ausplaudern kannst?"

Lucius hatte sich gut im Griff.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon Sie sprechen. Ich stehe in keinerlei Verbindung mit Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, woher sie derartige Falschinformationen über meine Person haben".

Lexi lachte schrill auf.

„Oh Lucius, Lucius. Ich weiß mehr über dich als du dir auch nur entfernt vorstellen kannst. Ich weiß zum Beispiel genau, dass du ein Todesser bist".

Lucius schnaubte. Ihre Worte waren nur Schall und Rauch für ihn.

„Wohl kaum. Niemand kann mir etwas derartiges nachweisen".

Lucius fühlte sich völlig sicher und glaubte, seine Tarnung sei perfekt. Doch dann tat Lexi etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte. Sie schmiss das Buch achtlos auf den Tisch, trat hastig zu ihm und ergriff seinen linken Arm. Bevor er etwas dagegen tun konnte, hatte sie auch schon den Ärmel des Shirts hochgezogen und seinen Arm etwas gedreht.

„Und was ist das, hm? Ich glaube kaum, dass du nur so zum Spaß das dunkle Mal Lord Voldemorts auf deinem Unterarm spazieren trägst".

Das nahm Lucius ziemlich den Wind aus den Segeln. Aber noch gab er sich nicht geschlagen. Er entriss ihr seinen Arm und zog den Ärmel wieder über das verräterische Mal.

„Das allein beweist noch gar nichts".

„Ach, nein? Gut, du willst noch weitere Beweise?"

Er nickte und blickte Lexi kühl an.

„Deine Machenschaften bezüglich der Öffnung der Kammer des Schreckens fliegen auf Lucius. Jeder weiß, dass du Ginny Weasley Voldemorts Tagebuch untergeschoben hast. Und, dass du nichts unversucht lässt, um Harry Steine in den Weg zu legen. Es ist auch allgemein bekannt, dass du sofort zur Stelle warst, als Voldemort wieder Gestalt angenommen hatte und dass du am tiefsten vor ihm gebuckelt hast".

Lucius erbleichte bei diesen Worten, doch er fing sich wieder.

„Das ist alles erstunken und erlogen. Nichts davon entspricht der Wahrheit" knirschte er.

„Ach nein?"

„Woher wollen Sie das überhaupt alles wissen, hm?" holte er zum Gegenschlag aus.

Lexi lachte kurz auf und deutete auf das Buch.

„Steht alles da drin. Alle Welt weiß es. Jeder kennt dich, oder hast du die Blicke heute morgen in der Stadt nicht bemerkt? Auch meine Freundin Renee wusste sofort wer du bist, als sie dich sah".

Natürlich hatte Lucius das alles bemerkt. Die ganze Sache entglitt ihm langsam aber sicher und er fühlte sich mehr als unbehaglich. Und so trat er die Flucht nach vor an. Alles in Frage stellen, alles zerpflücken und umdrehen.

„Ich glaube Ihnen nicht. Über mich steht nichts in diesem Buch, ich habe mich selbst davon überzeugt".

„Nein, natürlich steht da nichts über dich. Kann auch gar nicht, denn du bist ja jetzt hier. Vorher warst du jedoch da drin" sie deutete wieder auf das Buch.

„Ich war in diesem Buch? Lächerlich".

„Doch so ist es. Lucius, du bist nur eine Romanfigur. Eine fiktive Person, die sich Joanne K. Rowling ausgedacht hat, als sie die Bücher geschrieben hat".

„Bücher?" fragte Lucius verdutzt.

„Ja Bücher. Bis jetzt gibt es 5 davon. Das da ist das zweite in der Reihe".

„Zeigen sie mir sofort die anderen Bücher. Beweisen Sie mir, dass ich in diesen Büchern stehe und ich ziehe vielleicht in Betracht, Ihre groteske Geschichte zu glauben".

„Du willst Beweise? Gut, kannst du haben".

Lexi ging hinüber zu ihrem Bücherregal und nahm den 4ten Harry-Potter Band heraus. Sie blätterte darin herum, bis sie das Kapitel gefunden hatte, in dem Lucius mit Frau und Sohn bei der Quidditch-Meisterschaft auftauchen sollte. Bestürzt musste sie jedoch feststellen, dass Lucius auch in diesem Buch nicht zu finden war. Er schien nicht mehr zu existieren. Zumindest nicht , was die Bücher anging. Lexis Wunsch hatte ihn offenbar komplett aus der Saga herausgerissen. Sie begann zu frösteln. Lucius hatte sie genau beobachtet und als er ihr fassungsloses Gesicht sah, lachte er triumphierend auf.

„Ich wusste es doch. Sie lügen. Sie haben die ganze Zeit über gelogen".

„Nein, ich lüge nicht. Es ist die Wahrheit".

„Keine Beweise, keine Wahrheit" konterte Lucius selbstzufrieden.

Lexi kniff die Augen zusammen und eine Zornesfalte erschien zwischen ihren Augenbrauen. Da kam ihr die rettende Idee und sie begann, breit zu grinsen. Sie legte das Buch weg und durchstöberte ihre Filmsammlung. Als sie das Gewünschte gefunden hatte, schaltete sie den Fernseher ein und legte die DVD in den Player.

„Was ist das?" fragte Lucius als die ersten Bilder über den Bildschirm flimmerten.

„Ein Fernseher. Muggeltechnologie wie du es nennen würdest. Ein Apparat, mit dem man sich Filme anschauen kann. Funktioniert so ähnlich wie eure beweglichen Fotos aus der Zauberkamera. Das muss dir genügen. Besser kann ich es nicht erklären".

„Und was soll mir das beweisen?"

„Zwei der Bücher wurden bereits verfilmt. Das hier ist der zweite Teil, in dem du zum ersten Mal auftauchst. Ich suche gerade nach dem richtigen Kapitel". Lexi klickte sich durch das Menü der DVD in die Szenenauswahl. Im Stillen betete sie inständig, dass Lucius nicht auch aus dem Film verschwunden war, denn sonst hatte sie wirklich keine Beweise mehr zur Hand, um ihre Behauptung zu untermauern.

Endlich hatte sie das gewünschte Kapitel gefunden und der Film begann. Es war die Szene in der Buchhandlung Flourish & Blotts. Lucius schnaubte, als Harry Potter ins Bild kam. Lexi ließ die Szene absichtlich von Anfang an durchlaufen, damit sich Lucius davon überzeugen konnte, dass es auch wirklich Harry Potter, die Weasleys und Professor Lockhardt waren. Sein Sohn Draco kam ins Bild. Lexi warf Lucius einen Blick zu und bemerkte, dass er gebannt auf den Bildschirm starrte.

Sie wurde nervös und ihre Hände waren eiskalt. Nur noch ein paar Sekunden und dann würde Lucius entweder im Film auftauchen, oder ihre ganze Strategie fiel wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen. Da kam es auch schon. Draco verhöhnte Potter und....Lexi atmete erleichtert auf, als sie den Schlangenknauf auf Dracos Schulter aufschlagen sah und die ersten wohlbekannten Worte von Lucius hörte. Und dann kam er auch schon ins Bild. Sie hörte, wie der Lucius neben ihr scharf die Luft einzog. Sie ließ das komplette Kapitel durchlaufen, dann stoppte sie den Player und schaltete den Fernseher wieder aus.

„Na, glaubst du mir jetzt?" fragte sie sanft und sah ihn an.

In Lucius' Gesicht arbeitete es. Er war blass geworden. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

„Nein, das ist alles nur Täuschung. Ich weiß zwar nicht wie und warum, aber das ist alles nur...". Er stockte. Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an. Der Widerstreit in ihm war deutlich zu erkennen. Er wollte ihr nicht glauben, weil es bedeutete, dass er sich sonst mit der Wahrheit abfinden musste, nur eine fiktive Romanfigur zu sein. Sie vermutete, dass er eher sterben würde, als das zuzugeben, denn das entsprach ganz seinem Naturell. Allerdings hatte sie ihm mit dem Film einen stichhaltigen Beweis geliefert, den er nicht so ohne weiteres von der Hand weisen konnte. Sie beschloss, zum finalen Schlag auszuholen.

„Soll ich Renee anrufen, damit sie dir bestätigt, dass sie dich auch aus den Büchern kennt?" fragte Lexi zuckersüß.

Lucius wand sich.

„Ich könnte dich jetzt auch noch ins Kino schleifen. Die Verfilmung des dritten Romans läuft im Cinemaxx heute Abend. Oder wir gehen noch mal in die Stadt in eine Buchhandlung und ich zeige dir die Berge von Harry Potter Büchern, die überall verkauft werden. Alle Welt kennt dich. Alle Welt weiß über dich Bescheid".

Lucius war bei ihren Worten noch blasser geworden, doch jetzt funkelte er sie wütend an.

„Es reicht" zischte er.

„Pah, du kannst mir nicht drohen. Du bist nichts weiter als ein Papiertiger" entgegnete Lexi.

Seine Augen verengten sich.

„So, so nur ein Papiertiger, ja? Wenn Sie so wenig von mir halten, warum haben Sie mich dann überhaupt hier hergeholt?"

Jetzt hatte er Lexi festgenagelt. Darauf wollte, darauf konnte sie ihm nicht antworten. Sie merkte, wie ihr eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht stieg und blickte verlegen zu Boden.

„Ich warte".

Lexi antwortete nicht.

„Na, hat es uns plötzlich die Sprache verschlagen?"

Sie blickte wieder auf und funkelte ihn wütend an. Seine herablassende Art brachte sie im Handumdrehen auf 180.

„Du willst wissen warum?"

„Allerdings".

„Weil ich in dich verliebt bin. Jetzt weiß ich, was das für ein Riesen Fehler war. Du bist gemein und du bist ein arroganter Mistkerl. Du hast es gar nicht verdient, dass man dir auch nur eine Spur Sympathie entgegenbringt" brach es aus ihr heraus.

Sie wirbelte herum und stürzte türenknallend aus dem Zimmer. Lucius blieb stirnrunzelnd zurück. Er hatte nun eine Menge, worüber er nachgrübeln konnte, was er in der folgenden Stunde auch ausführlich tat.

xxxxxx to be continued xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Reviews werden natürlich immer sehr gern angenommen /zwinker/_

_Das nächste update gibt's dann am Donnerstag, sofern keine Zicken macht._


	5. Manieren, Gebäck und pelzige Freunde

**_/at all:/_**_ ui, so viele schöne reviews /freu, freu/_

**/at Aditu:/** Dir tut Lucius jetzt schon leid? Na dann bin ich ja mal gespannt, was du von Kapitel 7 hältst /zitter/. Aber um auf deine Frage einzugehen: Ob es en Happy-End gibt? Hm, nun ja, man könnte es so nennen...Mehr will ich an dieser Stelle noch nicht verraten.

**_/at Monja:/_**_ was das Umerziehen von Lucius angeht…er kann auch anders wenn er will. Darüber hinaus kann Lexi auch ziemlich fies sein. Wirste schon sehen. /grins/_

**_/at Wicked Lysia:/_**_ keine Angst, ich werde die Story in schöner Regelmäßigkeit alle 2-3 Tage weiter hochladen. Wie ich schon eingangs erwähnt hatte, ist die Geschichte bis jetzt zu ca. 80 Prozent fertig gestellt (Hab am letzten Sonntag erst zwei neue Kapitel geschrieben). Bis jetzt existieren also bereits 13 Kapitel. Da ich aber nicht weiß, ob ich vor meinem Urlaub Mitte September noch genug Zeit zum Weiterschreiben haben werde, lade ich lieber etwas langsamer hoch, damit ihr nicht dann alle so lange auf den Schluss warten müsst._

_So, genug geschwafelt. Hier geht's weiter:_

**Kapitel 5 – Manieren, Gebäck und pelzige Freunde**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexi war nach ihrem Ausbruch in die Küche geflüchtet. Eine Weile stand sie nur zitternd am Fenster und klammerte sich am Fensterbrett fest. Wie hatte sie nur so blöd sein können und sich von Lucius derart überrumpeln lassen? Wie hatte sie ihm nur offenbaren können, dass sie in ihn verliebt war. Lucius würde jetzt keine Gelegenheit auslassen, sich darüber lustig zu machen, soviel war sicher.

Unwillig schüttelte sie den Kopf und versuchte die lästigen Gedanken zu verscheuchen, da es jetzt sowieso keinen Wert mehr hatte, sich darüber aufzuregen. Gesagt war gesagt. Die Worte waren ausgesprochen und konnten nicht wieder zurück genommen werden. Sie beschloss, sich abzulenken und begann, einen Kuchen zu backen.

Etwas mehr als eine Stunde war vergangen und sie rührte gerade den Schokoladenguss an, als die Tür zur Küche geöffnet wurde und Lucius hereinkam.

Sie ignorierte ihn und rührte weiter in der langsam schmelzenden Schokolade.

„Was tust du da?" die Frage kam etwas unerwartet. Lexi dachte zuerst, sie hätte sich verhört, doch dem war nicht so. Er hatte sie tatsächlich zum ersten Mal geduzt und seine Stimme hatte dabei nicht einmal höhnisch geklungen, sondern es lag tatsächlich ein leichtes Interesse darin.

„Sieht man doch. Ich backe einen Kuchen" erwiderte sie knapp.

„Warum machst du dir so viel Umstände?"

„Wieso? Magst du keinen Kuchen?" fragte sie zurück.

Lucius lachte leise.

„Doch natürlich mag ich Kuchen. Kuchen ist immer gut".

Das brachte Lexi gegen ihren Willen zum Schmunzeln. Was sollte das ganze hier eigentlich? Warum war Lucius auf einmal so nett zu ihr? Doch dann fiel es ihr auf. Er redete absichtlich um den heißen Brei herum. Der Kuchen war vollkommen unwichtig. Irgend etwas wollte er von ihr. Und da er vorhin mit Drohungen nicht weitergekommen war, versuchte er es jetzt auf die höfliche Art.

Sie nahm die Schokolade vom Herd, drehte sich um und sah Lucius aufmerksam an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unverbindlich, aber lange nicht mehr so kalt und abweisend, wie sie das von ihm gewohnt war.

„Hast du etwas bestimmtes auf dem Herzen Lucius? Oder hast du nur plötzlich deinen Hang zum Küchenpersonal entdeckt?"

Er ging nicht auf die Redewendung ein, vermutlich weil er sie gar nicht kannte, aber er lächelte leicht.

„Dir kann man nichts vormachen, oder?"

„Man kann es _versuchen_. Doch die Betonung liegt auf versuchen. Also, raus mit der Sprache, was ist es, was du wissen willst?"

Lucius schüttelte etwas ungläubig den Kopf. War er so einfach zu durchschauen? Oder konnte sie Gedanken lesen? Wer wusste das schon.

„Du hattest doch vorhin gesagt, dass du Merlin holen gehen wolltest".

„Ja. Und?"

„Wo ist er?" fragte Lucius und schaute sich demonstrativ um. Lexi starrte ihn entgeistert an. Wieso zum Teufel interessierte sich Lucius auf einmal derart für Merlin, dass er sogar bereit war, nett zu ihr zu sein? Die Absicht dahinter erschloss sich ihr nicht.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum du auf einmal so scharf darauf bist, Merlin zu sehen, aber das ist eigentlich auch egal. Du wirst ihn ohnehin irgendwann zu sehen bekommen. Also warum nicht gleich jetzt?"

Lucius nickte. Er brannte förmlich darauf Merlin zu sehen, versuchte aber, sich das nicht zu sehr anmerken zu lassen.

Lexi ging zur Tür und blieb im Türrahmen stehen.

„Komm, Merlin, komm, komm... Komm her zu mir Süßer" lockte sie.

Lucius sah sie konsterniert an und zweifelte in diesem Moment sehr an Lexis Geistesstärke.

Nur Augenblicke später riss er erstaunt die Augen auf, als plötzlich ein beigefarbenes Etwas um die Ecke geflitzt kam.

„Ah, da bist du ja du Schmusekater" sagte Lexi lachend und hob ihre Katze auf den Arm.

„Hier, das ist Merlin".

Lucius klappte sprichwörtlich der Unterkiefer herunter.

Fieberhaft überlegte er. Merlin war unter Anderem auch ein Animagus gewesen, das war eine historische Tatsache. Doch er hatte laut den Überlieferungen stets die Form eines edlen Steinadlers gewählt und niemals andere Tierformen angenommen. Und somit stand es völlig außer Frage, dass Merlin in diesem Jahrtausend die Gestalt einer ordinären Katze angenommen haben konnte und auch noch in einem Muggelhaushalt lebte. Das war einfach undenkbar.

Ihm wurde schlagartig klar, dass Lexi ihrem Haustier einfach nur den berühmten Namen gegeben hatte. Es würde kein mächtiger Zauberer kommen und Lucius aus diesem ganzen Schlamassel befreien, in den er unbeabsichtigt hineingeraten war.

„Ist er nicht süß?" fragte Lexi lächelnd und kraulte den Kater unter dem Kinn. Dann ging sie auf Lucius zu und präsentierte ihm stolz ihren pelzigen Freund.

Lucius lächelte sehr gequält und blickte auf das Haustier hinunter. Die smaragd-grünen Augen des Katers fixierten ihn. Das Tier hatte einen äußerst verschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck wie er feststellte. Die Schwanzspitze des Katers begann wild zu zucken. Unvermittelt fauchte er Lucius lautstark an.

„Oh, ich glaube er mag dich nicht" bemerkte Lexi und ließ Merlin wieder hinunter auf den Boden. Der Kater floh nicht sondern stellte sich demonstrativ zwischen Lexi und Lucius und ließ letzteren nicht aus den Augen. Wieder fauchte er.

„Tja, Tieren kann man nichts vormachen. Merlin hat gleich gemerkt, dass du ein Fiesling bist Lucius. Und das mag er nicht".

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um, ging wieder hinüber zum Herd und widmete sich ihrem Kuchen. Merlin schlich hinterher und ließ sich unweit von Lexis Füßen nieder. Der Kater saß aufrecht da und seine Haltung verströmte die ganze hochherrschaftliche Aura einer ägyptischen Tempelkatze. Der Blick aus den grünen Katzenaugen war lauernd auf Lucius gerichtet.

Das Vieh mochte ihn tatsächlich nicht, doch das war Lucius in diesem Moment herzlich egal.

Gerade eben war seine letzte Hoffnung, möglichst bald aus dieser Horrorvision heraus zu kommen, in winzigkleine Splitter zerplatzt.

Schweigend und reichlich niedergeschlagen verließ Lucius die Küche. Lexi hielt ihn nicht auf.

xxxxx to be continued xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_OK, zugegeben, das war ein recht kurzes Kapitel und wieder mit einem netten kleinen Cliffi-Ende. /fg/_

_Da ich euch aber nicht zu lange zappeln lassen will, gibt's bereits am Samstag Nachschlag. /g/_

_Ach ja, fast hätte ich was vergessen: Keine Angst, den Handlungsfaden, den ich in Kapitel 4 angefangen habe, spinne ich in kommenden Kapiteln noch weiter. Ihr werdet also schon noch erfahren, was Lucius von der ganzen Sache (Lexis Verliebtheit, sein Dasein als Romanfigur) hält und wie ihn das (vielleicht) beeinflussen wird._


	6. Wein, Weib und Gesang

**_/at Aditu:/_**_ Danke für dein ausführliches review. Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse, dass ich einen Begriff von dir hier in im Kapitel verwendet habe. Aber das „imaginäre Konstrukt" gefiel mir einfach zu gut, das musste ich noch mit einbauen._

_Und hier geht's weiter im Text:_

**Kapitel 6 – Wein, Weib und Gesang**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es war Abend geworden und die Dämmerung brach herein. Lexi fand Lucius am Fenster im Wohnzimmer stehend vor, als sie das Geschirr für das Abendessen hereinbrachte und anfing, den Tisch zu decken.

Er machte einen reichlich bedrückten Eindruck, wie er da so vor dem Fenster stand. Seine Augen starrten blicklos hinaus. Er konnte einem fast schon ein wenig leid tun. Lexi hatte jedoch nicht sonderlich viel Mitleid mit ihm, dafür war er viel zu gemein zu ihr gewesen.

Seine Niedergeschlagenheit entsprang vermutlich den Umständen, die sie ihm heute Nachmittag offenbart hatte. Man bekam schließlich nicht alle Tage gesagt, dass man nur eine fiktive Figur in einem Buch war. Daran hatte er gewiss zu knabbern. Geschah ihm eigentlich ganz recht, dachte sie. Obwohl, er glaubte es wahrscheinlich immer noch nicht richtig. Vermutlich hinderten ihn sein Stolz und seine Selbstachtung davor, sich einzugestehen, dass er vielleicht tatsächlich nichts anderes war, als das imaginäre Konstrukt einer Schriftstellerin. Und das, obwohl die Beweise, die dafür sprachen, ja beinahe erdrückend waren. Dennoch, Lexi glaubte nicht, dass Lucius jemals laut zugeben würde, dass er ihrer Geschichte Glauben schenkte. Dazu war er einfach ein viel zu großer Sturkopf. Und darüber hinaus hielt er sich immer noch für etwas Besseres und das, obwohl er ohne seine Zauberkräfte ja nun schließlich auch nur ein Mann war, wie jeder andere auch. Na ja, vielleicht nicht ganz wie jeder andere Mann.

Lexi spürte, wie ihre Gefühle für ihn wieder einmal Achterbahn fuhren. Sie fühlte sich immer noch und trotz allem zu ihm hingezogen und auf der anderen Seite wollte sie ihm liebend gerne den Schädel einschlagen, sosehr reizte sie seine Überheblichkeit und Arroganz.

Was hatte sie nur verbrochen, dass sie sich jetzt mit diesem Kerl herumschlagen musste.

Und im gleichen Moment schüttelte sie den Kopf über sich selbst. Sie war wütend auf Lucius, da spielten ihre Emotionen immer verrückt und sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn vor die Tür gesetzt. Sollte er doch selber schauen, wie er ohne Zauberkräfte klar kam. Andererseits wusste sie aber genau, dass sie das niemals tun würde.

Sie steckte wirklich in einem Dilemma.

Trotz allem hatte sie sich mit dem Essen heute Abend viel Mühe gegeben und etwas besonderes gekocht. Warum zum Teufel? Wollte sie ihn damit etwa beeindrucken? Das war einfach lächerlich. Er hatte bisher keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, in der er ihr nicht zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er sie für einen wertlosen Muggel hielt, zu dem man nicht freundlich zu sein brauchte. Also, warum das Ganze? Lexi konnte sich diese Frage nicht beantworten. Vielleicht wollte sie das auch gar nicht. Denn ein kleiner Teil in ihr schmachtete Lucius immer noch mit ungebrochener Verliebtheit an und das wollte sie sich selbst nicht so recht eingestehen.

Sie trug das Essen auf und sie setzen sich beide an den Tisch. Diesmal war es Lucius, der mehrfach eine Unterhaltung in Gang zu bringen versuchte, doch Lexi blieb wortkarg. Sie hatte keine Lust, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten und seine Anwesenheit brachte sie mehr durcheinander als ihr lieb war. Und so sprach sie dem Rotwein stärker zu, als sie das für gewöhnlich tat. Auch Lucius bemerkte, das Lexi ein Glas nach dem anderen leerte, dachte sich aber nicht weiter etwas dabei.

Er schien sich langsam mit seiner Situation hier zu arrangieren und gab sich etwas umgänglicher als sonst. Ja, er machte ihr sogar ein Kompliment für das vorzügliche Essen und das war nicht einmal geheuchelt. Lexi war wirklich eine hervorragende Köchin. Als die Reste und das Geschirr abgeräumt waren, bekundete Lucius sein Interesse, sich noch etwas in diesem Muggelgerät namens Fernsehen anzusehen.

Sie blickte ihn skeptisch an, griff dann aber zur Fernbedienung und schaltete leicht belustigt den Fernseher ein. Seine Neugier kam etwas unerwartet, doch wenn sie zusammen fern sahen, musste sie sich schon nicht mit ihm unterhalten und das war ihr im Moment mehr als Recht. Sie griff wieder zu ihrem Rotweinglas und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Der Alkohol war ihr bereits gehörig zu Kopf gestiegen. Sie fühlte sich leicht und beschwingt. Lexi zappte sich durch die Kanäle bis sie beim Sender MTV angekommen war. Mit einem Freudenschrei knallte sie das Glas auf den Tisch und sprang auf. Lucius warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, dann blickte er zurück zum Bildschirm.

Recht seltsam gekleidete Männer mit langen Haaren waren zu sehen. Der Sänger, wenn man ihn so nennen konnte, warf sich gewaltig ins Zeug. Zu dumm nur, dass er keinen Ton richtig halten konnte und in manchen Liedpassagen auch noch seine Stimme so hoch aufsteigen ließ, dass man das Gefühl nicht los wurde, einen verunglückten Kastraten singen zu hören.

„The Darkness..." rief Lexi erfreut und begann, im Zimmer herumzutanzen. Sie mochte den Song wirklich, auch denn die Band eigentlich total daneben war. So schlecht, dass sie beinahe schon wieder gut waren. Ausgelassen wirbelte Lexi herum und dann begann sie auch noch Luftgitarre zu spielen.

„....I believe in a thing called loh.hove...." sang sie mit leicht beschwerter Zunge. Natürlich traf auch sie den Ton genauso wenig wie der Sänger von The Darkness, aber das war ihr egal. Sie war mit vollem Enthusiasmus dabei.

„...I wanna kiss you every minute…every hour ...every daaaheeheey..." gröhlte sie mit.

Lucius' Blick wanderte immer wieder vom Bildschirm zu der singenden und tanzenden Lexi und wieder zurück. Wenn er sie nicht schon anders erlebt hätte, er hätte sie für komplett übergeschnappt gehalten. Jetzt fand er die unerwartete Darbietung zwar etwas bizarr, musste aber ob der offenkundigen Begeisterung Lexis lächeln. Sie bemerkte es, kam schwankend zum stehen und starrte ihn an.

„Ey, du kannst ja richtig nett lächeln wenn du willst" ihre Stimme klang wirklich nicht mehr besonders nüchtern. Sie stolperte über ihre eigenen Füße und fiel der Länge nach auf das Sofa und über Lucius. Dabei kicherte sie haltlos vor sich hin. Kopfschüttelnd half Lucius ihr, sich wieder normal hinzusetzen. Seine Hand blieb noch für einen Moment auf ihrer Schulter liegen, bis er sicher war, dass sie nicht wieder umkippte. Als sie nach ihrem Weinglas griff, nahm er es ihr sanft aber bestimmt ab.

„Ich denke, du hast genug getrunken für heute. Und ich glaube, es wäre besser wenn wir jetzt schlafen gehen würden" bemerkte er.

„Oh, sssschaaadee. Dann gehhh ruhig. Ich schlafe ja ssssowiessoo hier auf dem Sssofaaa".

Lucius sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Oh nein, das wirst du ganz sicher nicht tun. Zuerst gehst du ins Bad und ziehst dich um" bestimmte er und zog Lexi mit sich. Sie stolperte, auf ihn gestützt hinüber ins Bad. Die ganze Zeit über kicherte sie leise vor sich hin. Ihr Hirn war bei weitem zu vernebelt, als dass sie sich Gedanken darüber machen konnte, warum Lucius auf einmal derart hilfsbereit war. Als sie im Bad angekommen waren, straffte sich Lexi jedoch und riss sich zusammen. Etwas schwankend zwar, aber sie stand fest auf ihren Füßen.

„Danke, ab hierr kkommm ich allleeeine klaar" bemerkte sie im Brustton der Überzeugung.

„Bist du sicher?" fragte Lucius und beäugte sie zweifelnd.

Lexi nickte heftig, doch das hätte sie besser nicht tun sollen. Zu heftige Kopfbewegungen waren in ihrem Zustand nicht besonders klug. Sie fing sich gerade noch am Waschbecken ab, bevor sie gänzlich umfallen konnte.

„Alles klarrr" sagte sie und nahm Lucius ihren Pyjama ab, den er ihr hinhielt. Dann versetzte sie der Tür einen Tritt und diese krachte direkt vor seiner Nase ins Schloss.

Es vergingen ungefähr 20 Minuten, bis sich die Tür wieder öffnete und eine etwas zerzaust aussehende Lexi in ihrem Pyjama wieder herauskam. Sie gähnte herzhaft, doch dann zuckte sie überrascht zusammen, als sie Lucius direkt neben der Tür an die Wand gelehnt stehen sah. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über hier gewartet. Sie warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu und schüttelte dann aber leicht den Kopf. Sie war zu betrunken um sich jetzt noch Gedanken über ihn zu machen.

„Ah, OK....gute Nacht dann..." nuschelte sie und wollte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer machen, doch Lucius hielt sie auf, indem er ihren Arm ergriff.

„Da geht's lang" mit diesen Worten zog er sie hinter sich her ins Schlafzimmer.

„Du schläfst heute Nacht hier. Dann kann ich wenigstens sicher sein, dass du nicht noch weitere Dummheiten anstellst." bestimmte Lucius.

„Äh...ja...is' gut...OK" stammelte Lexi. Dass sie in ihrem eigenen Bett schlafen durfte ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen. Rasch war sie unter die Decke gekrochen und seufzte zufrieden. Wo Lucius heute Nacht schlafen wollte, war ihr herzlich egal.

Er verließ den Raum und ging nun selbst hinüber ins Bad. Nach einer Weile kam er wieder, bekleidet in dem nachtblauen Pyjama, den sie für ihn gekauft hatte. Lexi war schon halb eingeschlafen, bekam aber noch mit, dass Lucius tatsächlich zu ihr ins Bett stieg. Er schien die Enge in einem richtigen Bett dem unbequemen Sofa vorzuziehen, auch wenn das hieß, dass er neben einem Muggel schlafen musste.

Zu zweit war es wirklich eng im Bett, doch es war auszuhalten. Nachdem Lucius endlich still lag, fiel Lexi ziemlich schnell in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

xxxxxx to be continued xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_OK, ich kann mir jetzt natürlich sehr gut vorstellen, dass ihr an dieser Stelle gerne weitergelesen hättet **/fg/**_

_Was wird wohl am nächsten Morgen passieren, wenn Lexi wieder nüchtern ist? Wie wird sich Lucius weiterhin verhalten?_

_Auf all diese Fragen erhaltet ihr im nächsten Kapitel Antwort und das gibt's am kommenden Dienstag._

_Bis dahinne. Ach ja, bitte das reviewen nicht vergessen ;-)_


	7. It's only natural

_OK, mit diesem Kapitel kommen wir nun langsam in die Regionen der Story, in der ein R-Rating von Nöten ist. Wer mich kennt, weiß was das bedeutet /fg/_

_Have fun and I hope you enjoy...._

**Kapitel 7 – It's only natural**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexi lag auf der Seite, als sie am nächsten Morgen langsam aus den Tiefen des Schlafs auftauchte. Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie geweckt hatte, aber etwas hatte sie geweckt. Sie räkelte sich ein bisschen, dann lag sie wieder still. Doch so langsam erkannte sie, was sie wohl aufgeweckt haben mochte.

Hinter ihr war ein leises Rascheln zu hören. Ein Rascheln der mit Federn gefüllten Bettdecke. Jedoch war das Geräusch ein wenig zu gleichmäßig um von jemandem erzeugt zu werden, der sich im Schlaf leicht bewegte. Lexi hörte genauer hin. Lucius war offenbar bereits wach. Jetzt registrierte sie auch, dass sich sein Atemgeräusch irgendwie seltsam anhörte. So, als wolle er es unterdrücken.

Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich langsam auf ihr Gesicht, als ihr aufging, was da hinter ihrem Rücken gerade ablief.

Ganz offensichtlich war der große Zauberer Lucius Malfoy auch nur ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mann mit ganz gewöhnlichen Bedürfnissen.

Sie beschloss, ihren Verdacht zu überprüfen. Sie bewegte sich wieder kurz, wie es eine noch Schlafende es tun würde, kurz bevor sie aufwachte. Sofort hörte das Rascheln auf.

Nachdem sie eine Weile still gelegen hatte, begann es wieder von neuem. Lexi musste sich schwer zusammenreißen, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Er machte es also tatsächlich.

Nun gut, so einfach wollte sie es ihm nicht machen. Ein klein wenig Rache musste sein.

Sie begann wieder, sich zu regen und drehte sich langsam im Bett herum, bis sie wieder auf der Seite lag. Doch jetzt lag sie Lucius zugewandt. Das Rascheln hatte natürlich sofort wieder aufgehört, als sie sich bewegt hatte. Eine Weile lang rührte sich danach nichts. Es musste ihn ziemlich viel Selbstbeherrschung kosten, so lange still zu halten. Die Minuten zogen sich quälend langsam dahin. Sie gab natürlich immer noch vor, fest zu schlafen.

Offenbar erfolgreich, denn wenig später begann das Rascheln aufs Neue. Sie lauschte. Das war alles, was sie tun konnte. Zu gerne hätte sie jetzt die Augen geöffnet und Lucius dabei beobachtet, wie er mit sich spielte. Doch das hätte er sicher bemerkt. Also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich weiter schlafend zu stellen. Ihre Sinne waren jedoch mehr als geschärft.

Das Raschelgeräusch veränderte sich. Er packte jetzt offenbar etwas fester zu. Auch schien er immer mehr Schwierigkeiten zu haben, seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu halten und keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Das leichte Zittern, das durch seinen Körper lief konnte Lexi deutlich spüren, da sie schließlich ziemlich eng aneinander auf der gleichen Matratze lagen.

Lucius atmete immer heftiger. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern.

Langsam, Zentimeter für Zentimeter schob Lexi ihre Hand über das Stück Matratze, das sie noch von Lucius trennte. Als ihre Finger an seine Hüfte stießen, stockte sie und wartete ab, was geschehen würde. Lucius ließ sich davon jedoch nicht stören.

Also wanderten Lexis Finger weiter, seine Hüfte hinauf und verschwanden alsbald unter dem Bund seiner Pyjamahose. Er zuckte nur leicht zusammen, als er ihre Finger auf seiner Haut spürte. Ganz offensichtlich war seine Erregung schon zu weit fortgeschritten, dass er sich jetzt noch von ihr abhalten ließ.

Vorsichtig öffnete Lexi ihre Augen und sah ihn an. Lucius' Augen waren geschlossen, er schien sie nicht zu bemerken. Oder er ignorierte sie absichtlich. Oder er konnte einfach nicht mehr anders, als weiterzumachen. Vermutlich traf letzteres zu, denn die Erregung stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er hatte sich auf die Unterlippe gebissen und atmete heftig.

Der Anblick erregte nun auch Lexi und sie wurde mutiger. Ihre Finger waren jetzt nicht mehr weit von seiner Hand entfernt, die unaufhörlich sein Glied bearbeitete. Sie vermutete, dass er ihr wohl kaum gestatten würde, die Sache für ihn zu übernehmen. Also rutschten ihre Finger tiefer und strichen sanft über seine Hoden.

Unwillkürlich stöhnte er leise. Sie streichelte ihn eine Weile, dann drückte sie vorsichtig zu. Lucius bäumte sich auf und stöhnte laut. Nicht vor Schmerz, sondern weil er in diesem Moment kam. Ihre Einmischung hatte also den gewünschten Erfolg gehabt. Sie zog sich wieder zurück.

„Na, hat's Spaß gemacht?" fragte sie grinsend.

Lucius brauchte einen Moment, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Das geht dich nichts an!" schnarrte er unfreundlich und blitzte sie wütend an. Doch richtig ärgerlich war er offenbar nicht, denn seine Gesichtszüge waren gelöst und ein Glitzern lag in seinen grauen Augen. Seine zerzausten, langen seidigen Haare umrahmten sein Gesicht.

Ein Bild zum niederknien schön.

„Das sehe ich anders. Schließlich war ich daran beteiligt".

Er schnaubte nur.

„Du solltest jetzt besser ins Bad gehen, sonst durchweichst du hier noch sämtliche Laken. Und bring auf dem Rückweg ein Handtuch mit" bemerkte sie, ganz praktisch denkende Hausfrau, und grinste ihn dabei spitzbübisch an. Natürlich hatte sie ihn mit dieser Bemerkung nur aufziehen wollen.

Mit einem Wutschrei sprang er aus dem Bett und rauschte aus dem Zimmer. Die Badezimmertür wurde sehr geräuschvoll zugeschlagen. Lexi grinste noch breiter. Man konnte Lucius wirklich ziemlich schnell aus dem Konzept bringen wenn man nur wollte.

Kurz darauf hörte sie Wasserrauschen. Lucius stand offensichtlich unter der Dusche. Nun, auch gut. In seiner Wut hatte er jedoch vergessen, seine Klamotten mit ins Bad zu nehmen und Lexi vermutete nicht, dass er noch einmal in die feuchte Pyjamahose steigen würde, nachdem er geduscht hatte.

Das eröffnete mit einem Schlag ganz neue Perspektiven. Lexi sprang aus dem Bett, raffte seine Kleider zusammen und versteckte sie auf ihrer Seite unter dem Bett, damit er sie nicht gleich finden würde, wenn er zurückkam. Dannach schlüpfte sie wieder unter die Decke und wartete auf Lucius' Rückkehr, die diesmal sicherlich überaus interessant werden würde. Sie musste nicht sehr lange auf ihn warten.

Ein sichtlich wütender Lucius stapfte, nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen, ins Zimmer. Seine Miene war sturmgepeitscht und verdüsterte sich noch weiter, als er bemerkte, dass seine Kleidung verschwunden war. Wäre er ein Drache, er hätte in diesem Moment Feuer gespuckt.

„Suchst du etwas bestimmtes?" fragte sie mit kaum verhohlener Heiterkeit in der Stimme.

„Allerdings. Wo sind meine Kleider" knurrte er.

„Du meinst das hier?" Mit diesen Worten hielt sie seine schwarzen Boxerbriefs hoch und grinste ihn sardonisch an.

„Gib her".

„Gern". Blitzschnell warf sie die Unterhosen nach ihm. Lucius war von dieser Aktion zu überrumpelt und deshalb reagierte er viel zu spät. Lexi hatte gut gezielt, die Briefs landeten mitten in seinem Gesicht. Das war das Fünkchen, das ihn zum Explodieren brachte. Wild fluchend sprang er vorwärts und warf sich auf sie. Was Lucius jedoch nicht wusste, ja nicht einmal ahnen konnte war die Tatsache, dass Lexi in der Vergangenheit bereits mehrere Selbstverteidigungskurse erfolgreich absolviert hatte.

Und so fand er sich nur Sekundenbruchteile später auf seinem Rücken liegend wieder und bemerkte gerade noch das leise Klicken der Handschellen, die sich um seine Handgelenke schlossen. Sie hatte seine Arme mit ein paar geübten Handgriffen an das Chromgestell des Bettes gefesselt.

Ungläubig zerrte Lucius an seinen Fesseln. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Wie hatte sie das nur angestellt? Er war doch größer als sie und bei weitem stärker. Dazu noch ein Mann. Es hätte ein Leichtes für ihn sein müssen, Lexi zu überwältigen. Doch jetzt war er es, der gefesselt und somit handlungsunfähig auf ihrem Bett lag.

„Mach mich sofort wieder los".

„N". In ihren Augen glitzerte es vergnügt.

„Ich geh jetzt erst mal ins Bad". Und mit diesen Worten ließ sie Lucius einfach im Bett zurück und beachtete seine Drohungen und Flüche gar nicht weiter.

xxxxxxx to be continued xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Das war jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht unbedingt jedermanns Geschmack, das Kapitel. Doch wer meine anderen Stories kennt weiß, dass es bei mir (zumindest bei den längeren Geschichten) fast nie ohne eine mehr oder weniger große Dosis Sex vonstatten geht /zwinker/_

_Ich kann einfach nicht anders, ich gehör in diese Schublade und fühl mich wohl darin. Darüber hinaus hat, meiner Meinung nach, noch keinem Roman eine Prise Sex and Crime geschadet. Klar kann man das als trivial abtun, mir (und ich denke noch so ein paar anderen Individuen auf dieser Erde) gefällt's einfach._

_Und wie hatte ich schon mal vor Kurzem angedeutet? Lexi kann ganz schön fies sein, oder? Einfach Lucius mit Handschellen ans Bett ketten. Und das ist natürlich noch lange nicht alles, was mit ihm noch so alles geschehen wird._

_Kapitel 8 gibt's dann am Freitag._

_Reviews?_

_(Lasst mich bitte jetzt nicht einsam und verlassen zurück. Ein Autor braucht Kommis fast wie die Luft zum Atmen.)_


	8. You bet, I win

_Zu allererst mal ein herzliches Willkommen an Lina Dell und vielen Dank für dein review. Ich hoffe, dir wird die Story auch weiterhin so gut gefallen /hoff/_

_/**at Aditu**/ auch dir ein dickes Dankeschön für dein review und dass du mir trotz Lemonszene als Leser treu gebelieben bist. Nun ja, Lucius wird wohl in diesem Kapitel noch nicht so zum Genießen kommen, vorher passiert erst noch etwas anderes /gg/_

_Und jetzt geht's endlich weiter mit dem neusten Kapitel:_

**Kapitel 8 – You bet....I win**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obwohl Lexi gestern recht viel Wein getrunken hatte, plagten sie heute morgen nur ganz leichte Kopfschmerzen. Dafür fühlte sich ihre Zunge an, als hätte sie sich über Nacht in ein moosbewachsenes Etwas verwandelt. Also putzte sie sich erst einmal gründlich die Zähne. Danach nahm sie eine schöne lange heiße Dusche.

Lucius kam es wie Jahrhunderte vor, bis Lexi endlich wieder im Schlafzimmer erschien. Sie hatte sich einen dunkelroten Kimono übergezogen und frottierte sich die Haare mit einem Handtuch.

„Na, haben wir uns schon wieder etwas beruhigt?" fragte sie ihn lächelnd.

Er grummelte verhalten vor sich hin.

Sie trat ans Bett heran und gönnte sich nun einen etwas genaueren Blick auf ihn. Ihre Augen wanderten wohlwollend über seinen gutgeformten Körper. Seine Haut war so glatt und blass, fast wie bei einer wunderschön behauenen Marmorstatue. Nur das Handtuch, das immer noch seine Körpermitte bedeckte, störte den Gesamteindruck etwas. Ihre Augen begannen zu glitzern. So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Und Lucius war wirklich das, was man als schön bezeichnen konnte.

„Starre mich gefälligst nicht so an" knurrte er ungehalten.

Lexi legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und tippte sich gegen die Lippen.

„Hm, ich überlege gerade, ob ich da vorhin richtig gefühlt habe" bemerkte sie versonnen.

Zuerst starrte Lucius sie mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck an, doch dann schnappte er empört nach Luft, als ihm aufging, was sie wohl damit gemeint haben musste.

„Das wagst du nicht!!!".

„So? An deiner Stelle wäre ich mir da nicht so sicher mein Lieber. Du befindest dich zur Zeit in einer arg defensiven Lage, in der du nicht viel ausrichten kannst".

„Nimm mir endlich die Handschellen ab und ich beweise dir, wozu ich fähig bin" knurrte er.

„Nein, das werde ich ganz sicher nicht tun. Endlich habe ich dich genau da, wo ich dich schon immer haben wollte".

„Wag es ja nicht" drohte er.

„Pah".

Lexi legte den Kopf schief und blickte auf ihn hinunter.

„Das Handtuch stört wirklich sehr". Und mit diesem Worten beugte sie sich vor, packte das Handtuch und riss es ihm mit einem Ruck von den Hüften.

Nun lag Lucius vollkommen nackt vor ihr. Sie konnte ein bewunderndes Aufseufzen nicht unterdrücken. Mit einem dahingehauchten Seufzer biss sie sich auf die Lippen und ihre Augen strahlten.

„Verdammt, du wirst mich sofort bedecken oder..."

„Oder was? Was willst du denn tun Lucius, gefesselt wie du hier liegst, hm? Dich unsichtbar machen? Das wär' aber echt schade". In ihrer Stimme lag leichter Spott.

Darauf konnte er nicht antworten, weil er tatsächlich ziemlich hilflos war. Sie hatte ihn momentan wirklich absolut in ihrer Gewalt.

„Mmmh, ich hab' mich nicht getäuscht. Du bist tatsächlich vollkommen rasiert. Lecker" bemerkte sie und leckte sich leicht über die Unterlippe.

Wenn Lucius' Blick hätte töten können, dann wäre sie jetzt auf der Stelle tot umgefallen.

Sie tippte sich wieder nachdenklich gegen die Lippen, doch dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf, als wäre ihr gerade eben eine brillante Idee gekommen. Lexi spielte das natürlich nur, sie wusste längst, was sie als nächstes tun würde.

„Hach, dieser Anblick muss für die Nachwelt festgehalten werden" bemerkte sie, drehte sich um und ging kurz in den Flur. Sie kam ziemlich schnell wieder, mit einem kleinen silbernen Ding in der Hand.

„Was ist das? Was hast du vor?" fragte Lucius.

„Das ist ein Telefon. Und außerdem noch ein Fotoapparat" erklärte sie. Lexi klappte das Handy auf und tippte auf den Tasten herum. Ein leises Piepsgeräusch ertönte. Dann hielt sie es vor sich, schaute immer wieder von Lucius auf das Display des Handys und wieder zurück, bis sie mit der Einstellung zufrieden war. Mit einem triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck und einem ‚Bitte recht freundlich' drückte sie auf den Auslöser.

Lucius wand sich und riss heftiger an seinen Fesseln. Aber es half nichts. Die Handschellen gaben keinen Deut nach, sondern schnitten ihm nur ins Fleisch, wenn er daran zerrte. Das hatte noch niemand gewagt, ihm anzutun. Und so schäumte er vor Wut, als sie ihm breit grinsend sein Bild auf dem Display zeigte. Er begann, ganz ungentleman-like zu fluchen und deckte sie mit den übelsten Beschimpfungen ein.

„Ts, ts, das ist aber gar nicht nett, was du so von dir gibst Lucius" bemerkte Lexi, schien jedoch nicht besonders beeindruckt von seinen Beleidigungen zu sein. Das war sie auch nicht, denn sie hatte noch ein Ass im Ärmel, von dem er nichts wusste und das ihn ganz sicher sprachlos machen würde. Ihr Handy mit dem Beweisfoto in der einen Hand griff sie mit der anderen zu ihrem schnurlosen Telefon und wählte eine bestimmte Nummer. Lucius' Schimpftriade verebbte langsam.

„Was machst du da?"

„Schh". Lexi winkte ab, denn in diesem Moment meldete sich Renee am Telefon.

„Morgen Liebes. Na, bist du schon wach? Gut. Warte, ich schalte auf Laut-hören um".

„Warum machst du den Lautsprecher an?" hörte Lucius Renees Stimme, leicht verzerrt, da die Telefonleitung mal wieder nicht die allerbeste war.

„Hier ist jemand, der unser Gespräch mitbekommen soll" antwortete Lexi.

„Ah, ich verstehe. Morgen Lucius". Der antwortete natürlich nicht.

„Mach mal eben dein Handy an Liebes" bat Lexi.

„Warum? Willst du stereo telefonieren?" fragte Renee zurück und Lexi lachte.

„Nein, das nicht. Aber ich habe hier einen netten kleinen Schnappschuss, den ich dir nicht vorenthalten will".

„Ja? Was denn?"

„Ein nackter Lucius, hingegossen auf meinem Bett. Na wie klingt das?"

Lucius verzog das Gesicht und Lexi hielt kurz den Hörer vom Ohr weg so laut war Renees Freudenschrei. Sofort war hektisches Geraschel zu vernehmen und dann hörte man auch schon einen kurzen Piepslaut, der anzeigte, dass Renees Handy jetzt auf Empfang war.

„Schieb rüber. Ich will das sehen. Biiitttteeee" flehte sie.

Lucius begann, ungläubig den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Nein ich....das kannst du nicht tun".

„Doch kann sie. Und wird sie auch. Los mach schon Lexi. Ich will es haben" ertönte Renees Stimme.

„Aber klar doch". Lexi warf nochmals einen sehr zufriedenen Blick auf Lucius dann drückte sie auf absenden.

„Ist unterwegs".

Ein paar Augenblicke atemloser Spannung vergingen, dann hörten alle Renees Handy piepsen. Bereits zwei Sekunden später kreischte sie hocherfreut los.

„Oh Himmel, er sieht ja noch viel besser aus als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte" Renees Stimme klang leicht atemlos.

Lucius schloss kurz die Augen und seufzte.

„Warum hast du das gemacht? Was habe ich dir angetan, dass du so etwas tun musstest" fragte er und seine Stimme klang resigniert.

„Was hast du denn? Soo schlimm ist das nun auch wieder nicht. Das Bild ist bei mir in guten Händen" meldete sich da Renee wieder zu Wort.

„Ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Lucius du siehst einfach so...so umwerfend aus" hauchte Lexi mit verklärtem Blick.

„Oh jaaa" kam die Bestätigung von Renee.

Lexi verlor sich im Anblick von Lucius' unbedecktem Körper. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich. Sie wirkte leicht abwesend.

„Renee, ich....sorry ich muss jetzt Schluss machen" sagte sie leise ohne ihren Blick von Lucius zu wenden.

„Hey nicht doch...nicht so schnell, ich wollte doch...." Renee stockte.

„Oh".

„Oh...OK. Viel Spaß noch. Tschüühüs". Es knackte in der Leitung. Lexi drückte eine Taste, dann legte sie Telefon und Handy auf das Regal neben sich.

Sie trat wieder nahe an das Bett heran und in ihren Augen flackerte es, als sie zu Lucius hinunterblickte. Dem war Lexis Veränderung natürlich nicht entgangen.

„Vergiss es. Ich befasse mich nicht mit Frauen, die keine reinblütigen Hexen sind".

„Ach nein? Und was war das dann heute morgen?"

„Das war etwas vollkommen anderes. Du hast dich da zu einem höchst ungünstigen Zeitpunkt einfach ungefragt eingemischt".

„Ach? So nennt man das jetzt also?" fragte Lexi amüsiert.

„Ich gebe mich nicht mit Muggeln ab. Noch nicht mal mit Halbblütigen. Du kannst versuchen was du willst, es ist zwecklos. Es würde sich absolut nichts regen".

Der hungrige Ausdruck in Lexis Augen verschwand und machte einem lauernden Platz.

„Tatsächlich? Ist das so?" fragte sie.

„Natürlich. Ich habe mich hundertprozentig im Griff".

Lexi sah ihn abschätzend an.

„Würdest du darauf wetten?".

„Sicher. Ich kenne mich".

„Gut. Dann schließen wir eine kleine Wette ab. Wenn es mir gelingt, dass sich etwas bei dir regt, habe ich einen Wunsch frei. Wenn es dir gelingt, dich zu beherrschen, hast du einen Wunsch frei. Das Ergebnis muss unzweifelhaft sein und das Versprechen ist absolut bindend, egal was es ist. Einverstanden?"

Lucius sah zu Lexi auf und atmete einmal tief durch.

„Einverstanden".

„Klasse. OK, gehen wir es an." Lexi rieb sich die Hände.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da. Dass du mir ja nicht wegläufst". Mit diesen Worten und einem kleinen gemeinen Grinsen im Gesicht huschte sie aus dem Schlafzimmer. Den letzten Spruch hatte sie sich nicht verkneifen können.

Lucius seufzte.

Was hatte sie nur wieder vor? Egal. Er war sich ganz sicher, die Wette mit Leichtigkeit gewinnen zu können. Er hatte sich vollkommen im Griff, daran bestand überhaupt kein Zweifel. Egal was sie versuchen würde, es würde nichts nutzen.

Er runzelte leicht die Stirn, als sie nach ein paar Minuten wieder mit einem kleinen silbernen Kännchen in der Hand erschien und dieses auf den Tisch neben dem Bett stellte.

xxxxxx to be continued xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Oh ja, den empörten Aufschrei, dass ich ausgerechnet hier aufhöre, hab ich genau gehört /ggg/_

_Schließen wir mal einen kleinen Deal ab. Wenn bis am Wochenende mindestens 3-4 reviews da sind, gibt's Kapitel 9 bereits am Sonntag zur Mittagszeit. Wenn's weniger reviews sind, erst am Montag._

_Also, dann haut mal kräftig in die Tastatur. ;-)_


	9. Süße Verführung

_Achtung jetzt kommt ein Karton....ähm, nein ich meine natürlich eine Lemon-Szene /ggg/_

_Aber erst noch ein herzliches Willkommen und Dankeschön an Amruniel und Adelaide für ihre reviews._

_/**at Lina Dell**:/ aber klar werde ich bei deiner FF vorbeilesen, sobald du sie online gestellt hast._

_/**at Aditu**:/ Ich weiß, dass Cliffhanger ziemlich gemein sind. Aber es erhöht einfach die Spannung, ein Kapitel so enden zu lassen, oder? /zwinker/_

_So, und jetzt will ich euch nicht weiter auf die Folter spannen, denn hier kommt die Auflösung, was im Kännchen ist und ob sich Lucius wird beherrschen können:_

**Kapitel 9 – Süße Verführung**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexi kam auf das Bett und kniete sich über Lucius. Er sah sie an, in seinem Blick lag jedoch keinerlei Interesse an ihr.

Mit langsamen Bewegungen löste sie den Knoten des Gürtels, der den Kimono zusammenhielt. Ihre Hände ergriffen den Stoff und sie ließ den Mantel über ihre Schultern hinunter gleiten. Darunter war sie nackt.

Lucius kümmerte das nicht, denn er hatte sie ja bereits nackt unter der Dusche gesehen.

Sie ließ sich auf seinen Oberschenkeln nieder. Dann hob sie die Arme, strich mit den Fingern durch ihr kurzes Haar und über ihr Gesicht. Dabei wiegte sie ihren Körper ganz leicht wie zu einer Melodie, die nur sie selbst hören konnte. Ihre Hände wanderten weiter, über den Hals und das Decollete bis sie ihren Busen erreicht hatten. Sie rieb mit den Fingerspitzen an ihren Brustwarzen, bis diese hart wurden.

Bis jetzt hatte Lucius ihr Tun noch einigermaßen kalt gelassen. Er hatte ja schließlich auch nicht vor, sich durch irgend etwas, was sie tat, erregen zu lassen.

Doch dann beugte sie ihren Oberkörper nach vorne und er spürte, wie ihre harten Nippel über die Haut seiner Brust und seinen Bauch strichen. Ihr Gesicht näherte sich seinem, tauchte dann aber seitlich ab und er spürte ihren Atem an seinem Hals, direkt unterhalb des Ohrs. Er konnte ein leichtes Erschauern nicht unterdrücken. Ihre Lippen waren nur noch wenige Millimeter von seinem Hals entfernt, sie berührte ihn aber nicht. Nur ihr Atem strich über seine Haut und sie konnte das Pochen seines Herzens in der Halsschlagader direkt unter ihrem Mund fühlen. Sie strich mit ihrem Nasenrücken ganz sanft die Kontur seines Unterkiefers entlang bis zum Kinn. Dann richtete sie sich wieder auf.

Sie sah auf ihn hinunter, wiegte ihren Körper immer noch leicht als wollte sie tanzen. Ihre Augen glänzten und ihre kirschroten Lippen waren leicht geöffnet. Lexi sah in diesem Moment wirklich sehr anziehend aus und sie hatte offensichtlich Talent als Verführerin, das musste er sich eingestehen, auch wenn er es nicht wollte. Die Sache würde doch etwas schwieriger werden als er gedacht hatte.

Lucius schloss die Augen und begann, an unangenehme Dinge zu denken. Alles war ihm dafür Recht, solange es ihn nur von ihrem Tun ablenkte. Er durfte die Wette nicht verlieren, das war indiskutabel. Doch sie ließ ihm keine Ruhe.

„Sieh mich an" befahl sie und ihre Stimme klang dunkel und geheimnisvoll.

Sofort öffnete er seine Augen wieder und sah zu ihr auf. Und wunderte sich im gleichen Augenblick, warum er ihrem Befehl nachgekommen war.

Was hatte sie mit ihm angestellt? Es schien fast so, als hätte sie einen Bann über ihn gelegt, denn er bemerkte, dass er außerstande war, jetzt noch einmal den Blick von ihr abzuwenden, geschweige denn, die Augen zu schließen.

Lexi hob die Hände und ihre Fingerkuppen strichen ganz zart über seine Schultern, über die Brust, über seinen Bauch und bis hinunter zu den Leisten. Das wiederholte sie noch zwei weitere Male. Beim darauf folgenden Mal jedoch spürte er, dass sie ihm ihre Fingernägel über die Haut zog. Allerdings genauso sanft, wie sie es zuvor mit den Fingerkuppen getan hatte. Und als sie diesmal an seinem Bauch angekommen war, glitten ihre Finger nach außen und sie strich ihm mit den Nägeln an den Seiten entlang bis fast zu den Achseln hinauf. Nur um wieder von vorne anzufangen und ihre Hände über seine Haut streichen zu lassen.

Er biss fest die Zähne zusammen. Ihre Berührungen verursachten, dass ihm ein wohliger Schauder über den Rücken lief. Es war mehr als angenehm, was sie hier mit ihm trieb. Und dann beugte sie sich abermals nach vorn und er spürte wieder ihre Nippel, die ihn liebkosten.

Lucius schluckte hart. Er war drauf und dran, das Spiel zu verlieren. Nein, er hatte es bereits verloren, als sie begonnen hatte, ihm ihre Fingernägel über die Haut zu ziehen. Dabei hatte er zum ersten mal gespürt wie sein Glied gezuckt hatte. Er verlor langsam aber sicher die Kontrolle über sich.

Und leider hatte sie noch eine weitere Überraschung für ihn parat.

Geheimnisvoll lächelnd griff sie nach dem kleinen Silberkännchen. Was war da wohl drin? fragte er sich. Er musste nicht lange auf die Antwort warten. Sie ließ etwas von dem Inhalt auf seine Brust tröpfeln.

Es war angenehm warm und er erkannte, dass es flüssige Schokolade war. Lexi beugte sich über ihn, ihre rosa Zungenspitze tauchte zwischen ihren Lippen auf und sie leckte ihm die Schokolade genüsslich von der Haut.

Dann tauchte sie einen Finger in die Schokolade und strich ihm ein wenig davon auf seine Unterlippe. Er erwartete nun, dass sie versuchen würde ihn zu küssen, was er natürlich nicht zulassen würde. Sie tat es nicht.

Lexi tauchte wieder ihren Finger in die Schokolade und zog damit kleine Kreise um seine Brustwarzen. Als sich ihr Mund darum schloss und er spürte, dass sie leicht mit den Zähnen daran knabberte, biss er sich unwillkürlich auf die Lippen. Diese Frau wusste wirklich sehr gut, wie man einen Mann erregen konnte.

Und jetzt träufelte sie ihm die Schokolade auch noch um und in den Bauchnabel. Nur um sie gleich darauf genießerisch aufzulecken.

Sein Atem stockte und seine Bauchdecke zitterte unter ihrem Mund.

Es war vorbei. Lucius hatte verloren. Bereits jetzt war sein Glied halb steif und das hatte Lexi natürlich bemerkt. Doch sie wollte ihren Triumph offenbar noch weiter ausbauen, denn jetzt träufelte sie ihm auch noch etwas Schokolade darauf. Lexi stellte das Silberkännchen zur Seite und rutschte tiefer. Ihre Hand umschloss seinen Schaft an der Wurzel und er konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als sie begann ihm die Schokolade abzulecken. Nur allein die Berührung ihrer Zunge genügte, um ihn innerhalb von Augenblicken steinhart werden zu lassen.

Das schlimmste daran war jedoch, dass sie ihm dabei die ganze Zeit über direkt in die Augen sah. Ihr Blick fixierte seinen, als sie sein Glied tiefer in den Mund nahm und zu saugen begann. Lucius konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen, er stöhnte laut auf.

Sie hatte gewonnen.

Nun sollte sie es auch zu Ende bringen, dachte er und ergab sich seiner Lust.

Sie leckte ihn wirklich mit viel Geschick und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich Lucius unter ihr stöhnend wand und seine Hüften sich ihr entgegen reckten.

Er war nur noch Sekunden davon entfernt, unter ihren Händen und ihrem Mund zu kommen als sie ihn unvermittelt freigab.

„Was...warum hörst du auf? Mach weiter" Lucius' Stimme war dunkel vor Lust.

Doch Lexi dachte gar nicht daran.

Sie stand auf, stieg aus dem Bett und warf sich wieder ihren Kimono über. Sie leckte sich über die Lippen und schenke Lucius ein wissendes Lächeln.

„Man sollte nie eine Wette eingehen, von der man nicht sicher weiß, dass man sie gewinnen kann" bemerkte sie sanft.

Und dann drehte sie sich einfach um und verließ das Zimmer.

„Verdammt, du kannst mich hier doch nicht einfach so liegen lassen" rief er ihr nach.

„Oh doch, kann ich. Und werde ich" hörte er ihre Stimme aus dem Flur, dann klappte die Badezimmertüre hinter ihr zu.

Lucius wand sich und schnappte nach Luft. Er brannte lichterloh und so kurz vor dem Ziel einfach verlassen zu werden schmeckte ihm ganz und gar nicht. Es war ihm letztendlich sogar egal gewesen, dass er die Wette verloren hatte. Er hätte in diesem Moment liebend gern noch mehr Wetten verloren, wenn er nur wieder Lexis Mund an seinem Glied gespürt hätte. Und das, obwohl sie nur ein Muggel war.

Allerdings ein ziemlich hübscher Muggel und talentiert obendrein, wie er sich eingestehen musste.

Er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er unerwarteten Besuch im Bett bekam. Nicht Lexi war wiedergekommen, nein, ihr Kater Merlin war soeben auf das Bett gesprungen und blickte Lucius mit lauerndem Blick an.

„Oh scheiße" entfuhr es Lucius ganz unaristokratisch.

xxxxxxxx to be continued xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ich weiß, ich weiß das ist noch ein viel gemeineres Cliffhanger-Ende als beim letzten Kapitel. Na, was denkt ihr, wird Merlin wohl mit Lucius machen, hm? Bin schon sehr auf eure Vermutungen/Hypothesen gespannt._

_Die Auflösung (sprich: das nächste Kapitel) gibt's dann am Mittwoch._


	10. Wettschulden

_/**at Aditu**/ Vielen Dank für dein review. Ich bin froh, dass du mir trotz Lemonszene als Leser und treuer review-Schreiber erhalten geblieben bist._

_/**at Rumill**/ herzlich willkommen und vielen Dank für dein review. Es freut mich sehr, dass dir gerade diese Story hier und auch „Hold me..." so gut gefallen, denn gerade diese beiden Geschichten liegen mir persönlich sehr am Herzen._

_Und hier geht's gleich weiter mit dem nächsten (leider etwas kurzen) Kapitel:_

**Kapitel 10 – Wettschulden**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Das konnte ungemütlich werden. Der Kater mochte ihn nicht, das hatte das Tier gestern Nachmittag unmissverständlich klar gemacht. Und jetzt lag Lucius hier, unbekleidet und mit gefesselten Händen und seine Haut war schutzlos den Krallen ausgeliefert, wenn es Merlin einfallen sollte, ihn anzugreifen.

Doch der Kater tat erst einmal nichts dergleichen. Langsam und vorsichtig pirschte er sich auf seinen Samtpfoten näher heran. Dabei schnüffelte er unentwegt. Lucius fragte sich, was das ganze sollte, doch dann kam ihm die Erleuchtung. Merlin nahm höchstwahrscheinlich Lexis Geruch an ihm wahr und deshalb hatte der Kater Lucius vermutlich noch nicht angegriffen. Lucius beschloss, still liegen zu bleiben und nichts zu tun. Es blieb ihm ja schließlich auch gar nichts anderes übrig.

Der Kater kam immer näher. Lucius verhielt sich ruhig. Doch als er plötzlich die Katzennase an der Haut seiner Hüfte spürte, zuckte er unwillkürlich zusammen und machte eine so heftige Bewegung, dass Merlin einen erschreckten Satz nach hinten machte. Leider floh er nicht, wie Lucius es gehofft hatte.

Und jetzt schien Merlin sauer zu sein. Er fauchte leise und kauerte sich zusammen, seine Schwanzspitze peitschte wie wild umher. Das verhieß nichts gutes.

So war es auch. Unvermittelt sprang Merlin vor und die Krallen bohrten sich in Lucius' Haut.

Er unterdrückte einen Schmerzenslaut und drehte sich in seinen Fesseln, dass er Kater von ihm hinunter rutschte. Diesmal landete Merlin vor dem Bett und schaute mit einem mordlüsternen Glitzern in den grünen Katzenaugen zu Lucius hoch.

„LEXI!!! Verdammt, hol deine Katze hier weg" rief Lucius. Es fiel ihm schwer um Hilfe zu bitten, aber er hatte definitiv keine Lust, sich noch weiter seine Haut zerkratzen zu lassen.

Nichts rührte sich.

„LEXI!"

Sie konnte oder wollte ihn nicht hören, dachte er ungehalten.

Was Lucius jedoch nicht wusste war, dass Lexi gar nicht im Bad verschwunden war, sondern die ganze Zeit über im Flur gestanden und die Szenerie beobachtet hatte, ohne dass er sie sehen konnte.

„Lexi.....bitte" wiederholte er noch einmal.

„Merlin ist ein Kater. Keine Katze" bemerkte Lexi lächelnd, als sie das Zimmer betrat. Sie beugte sich vor, nahm Merlin auf die Arme und trug ihn hinaus.

Lucius atmete erleichtert auf.

Der Zusammenstoß mit Lexis pelzigem Hausgenossen hatte bewirkt, dass Lucius' Erregung wie eine Flamme erloschen war, über die man einen Eimer Eiswasser gekippt hatte.

Als Lexi wieder das Schlafzimmer betrat, war von Lucius' Erektion nichts mehr zu sehen.

„So, ich habe Merlin ins Wohnzimmer gesperrt. Du bist sicher vor ihm" sagte sie und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante.

„Danke" es klang, als würde es ihm schwer fallen, das Wort auszusprechen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass Merlin dich gekratzt hat. Das war nicht beabsichtigt. Warte, ich hole schnell etwas zum Desinfizieren".

Wieder huschte Lexi kurz aus dem Zimmer, kam jedoch schon nach wenigen Augenblicken mit einem kleinen Fläschchen und etwas Watte zurück. Sie tränkte die Watte mit der Flüssigkeit aus der Flasche und betupfte vorsichtig die Kratzer auf Lucius' Bauch und Hüfte, die Merlin hinterlassen hatte.

Die Prozedur war nicht angenehm, denn die Flüssigkeit brannte, doch es kam kein Laut über Lucius' Lippen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und ertrug es schweigend.

„Ich nehme an, du willst nun die Wettschulden eintreiben?" fragte er, nachdem Lexi aufgehört hatte, die Kratzer zu betupfen.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass du es selbst zur Sprache bringen würdest, nachdem du die Wette so haushoch verloren hast".

„Warum nicht? Ich bin ein Ehrenmann und halte ein Versprechen, wenn ich mein Wort gegeben habe" erklärte er hoheitsvoll.

Lexi sah ihn an.

„Was glaube ich dir auf's Wort". Sie meinte es tatsächlich so. Man konnte über Lucius sagen was man wollte. Er war skrupellos und manchmal ein echter Mistkerl. Aber er würde niemals sein gegebenes Wort brechen.

„Also, was ist es? Wie lautet dein Wunsch?" hakte er nach.

Lexi senkte den Blick und biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich wünsche mir, dass du einfach ein bisschen netter zu mir bist" sagte sie schlicht.

Lucius riss überrascht die Augen auf. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit so etwas. Lexis Wunsch war so bescheiden, dass er zuerst glaubte, sie würde sich lustig über ihn machen. Doch als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah, wusste er, sie hatte die Wahrheit gesagt.

„Das ist alles?"

Sie nickte.

„Nun, das dürfte nicht weiter schwierig sein".

„Oh, ich glaube, gerade dieser Wunsch dürfe einem Mann von deinem Kaliber mehr als nur schwer fallen".

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Lucius, du bist was du bist. Du bist arrogant, gibst dich steht's so unglaublich überlegen und bist total hochnäsig. Und du kannst so verdammt herzlos und grausam sein. Gerade _dir_ wird es unheimlich schwer fallen, nett zu jemandem zu sein, der in deinen Augen minderwertig ist. Und genau das ist es doch, was du in mir siehst. Ich bin für dich nur ein minderwertiger Mensch. Nein halt, ein wertloser Muggel, zu dem man nicht nett zu sein braucht". Lexi redete sich langsam in Rage. Ihre Stimme war etwas schrill geworden und ihre Augen wurden feucht.

„Du solltest dich vielleicht bei dieser Joanne Rowling beschweren. Schließlich ist sie ja dafür verantwortlich, was für ein Mensch ich bin. Sie hat mich schließlich erschaffen" entgegnete er.

Lexi holte schon Luft um ihn wütend anzuschreien, dass solche Äußerungen genau das wären, worauf sie dankend verzichten konnte. Sie riss sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zusammen, denn genau in diesem Augenblick grinste sie Lucius spitzbübisch an.

Seine Bemerkung war als Scherz gedacht gewesen, um sie von ihren trüben Gedanken abzulenken. Sie staunte, dass Lucius überhaupt so etwas wie Fingerspitzengefühl sein eigen nannte. Doch es war offensichtlich der Fall.

Gegen ihren Willen musste sie lächeln.

„Ja, vielleicht sollte ich das wirklich tun und Joanne einen Beschwerdebrief schreiben. Oder noch besser: wir steigen zusammen in ein Flugzeug und besuchen sie. Dann kannst du ihr genau sagen, wie du in Band 6 und 7 beschrieben werden willst. Ich glaube, es würde sie brennend interessieren, sich mit einer ihrer fleischgewordenen Romanfiguren zu unterhalten. Oder sie fällt auf der Stelle tot um, wenn du vor ihr stehst".

Lucius lachte. Es war das erste mal, dass er richtig lachte, seit er hier bei Lexi war. Sonst war ein sparsames Lächeln alles, was er zu Wege gebracht hatte.

Sein Lachen war angenehm und reizte mitzulachen, was sie auch tat.

„Es wäre eine Überlegung wert" bemerkte er, als er sich wieder ein wenig gefangen hatte.

xxxxx to be continued xxxxxxxxxxx

_In diesem Kapitel ist zugegebenermaßen nicht soo viel passiert aber das wird wieder anders werden (versprochen)._

_Ich hoffe, dass ihr dranbleiben werdet (auch wenn die arg spärlichen reviews auf das Vorgängerkapitel etwas anderes befürchten lassen)._

_Kapitel 11 gibt es am Samstag. Bis dahinne._


	11. What shall we do tonight?

_/**at Aditu**:/ Oh ja, da wäre ich auch gerne dabei und würde Mäuschen spielen, wenn Lucius plötzlich vor JKR stünde und eine Diskussion mit ihr anfangen wollte /ggg/ Und ja, die Story geht langsam aber sicher in Richtung Romance._

_Ich hoffe, das schreckt jetzt keinen zu sehr ab, weil die Geschichte ja als humoriges Teil begonnen hat._

_/**at Linadell**/ Freut mich sehr , dass dir die Story gefällt und du dranbleibst. Deine ganzen Fragen fand ich übrigens sehr interessant und ich glaube, ich werde in den nächsten Kapiteln auch einige Antworten darauf liefern. Nur nicht jetzt schon in diesem Kapitel._

_Und ohne jetzt weitere Worte zu verlieren, hier kommt das neuste:_

**Kapitel 11 – What shall we do tonight?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexi sah ihn einen Moment lang an, nachdem das Gelächter verstummt war. Er begegnete ihrem Blick, doch in seinen grauen Augen lag nicht sehr viel Wärme. Sie seufzte.

Es würde ihm sehr sehr schwer fallen, seine Arroganz zur Seite zu schieben und sich anders aufzuführen. Aber er hatte sein Wort gegeben und würde es auch halten, soviel war sicher.

Immer noch schweigend löste sie die Handschellen, dann stand sie vom Bett auf und verstaute die Fesseln in einer Schublade.

Lucius rieb sich kurz die Handgelenke und lockerte seine leicht verspannten Armmuskeln. Dann stand er auf und zog sich seine Boxerbriefs über. Er ging hinüber zur Kommode, stellte sich vor den Spiegel und begann, seine durcheinander geratenen Haare mit einer Bürste zu bearbeiten. Lexi wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als sie sah was er tat. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, trat sie hinter Lucius.

„Darf ich?" fragte sie leise.

Lucius hielt in der Bewegung inne, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihr um. Ihre Blicke trafen sich im Spiegel.

Sein erster Impuls war, die Bitte barsch abzulehnen, da er es in der Regel tatsächlich nicht besonders schätzte, von jemandem, gleichgültig von wem, berührt zu werden. Doch dann sah er den Ausdruck in Lexis Augen. Es war absolut kein flehentlicher Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf. Sehnsucht lag darin. Sehnsucht ohne Selbstaufgabe und Liebe, aber ohne dass Lexi ihren Stolz dabei verlor. Für einen Moment lang hatte er das Gefühl, durch diese riesengroßen dunkelbraunen Augen bis zum Grund ihrer Seele blicken zu können. Und was er da sah, ließ ihn ziemlich verwirrt zurück.

Er musste sich fast zwingen, seinen Blick von diesen Augen zu lösen. Sie hatten beinahe etwas hypnotisches an sich.

Wortlos reichte er Lexi die Bürste. Ganz sanft und vorsichtig begann sie, seine Haare zu bürsten, einzelne Strähnen zu entwirren. Sie benutzte dazu sowohl die Bürste als auch ihre Finger. Lucius ließ es geschehen. Es fühlte sich seltsamerweise gut an. Und richtig.

Er zuckte sogar nicht einmal zurück als ihre Finger seine Haut streiften, während sie ihm die Haare über die Schulter strich.

Je länger es dauerte, desto entspannter wurde Lucius und begann sogar, die Berührung ihrer Finger, die durch seine lange seidige Mähne strichen, zu genießen. Er schloss kurz die Augen, unterdrückte jedoch das leise wohlige Seufzen, das in seiner Kehle aufgestiegen war. Es war sehr angenehm, was sie da mit seinen Haaren tat. Das konnte sie gerne so lange machen, wie sie wollte, beschloss er und ein winziges Lächeln stahl sich in seine Mundwinkel.

Doch viel zu früh war der Augenblick auch schon wieder vorüber.

Lexi ließ von ihm ab und legte die Bürste beiseite. Ihre Blicke trafen sich noch einmal kurz im Spiegel, dann huschte sie aus dem Zimmer.

Lucius blieb noch für einen Augenblick vor dem Spiegel stehen und dachte über das gerade Geschehene nach. Dann wandte er sich kopfschüttelnd ab und ging hinüber ins Bad.

Als er nach einer Weile wieder zum Vorschein kam, kitzelte der verlockende Duft von Kaffee und frischen Brötchen seine Nase und er spürte, dass er einen Bärenhunger hatte.

Nachdem er endlich, nach einiger Sucherei, seine restlichen Kleider unter dem Bett gefunden und sich vollständig angezogen hatte, ging er in die Küche, um mit Lexi zusammen das Frühstück einzunehmen.

Er benahm sich, für seine Begriffe, Lexi gegenüber wie ein formvollendeter Gentleman, lächelte sie an, machte ihr kleine Komplimente und versuchte auch sonst alles, um ein netter und zuvorkommender Gesellschafter zu sein.

Das Dumme daran war nur, dass Lexi ihm seine Aufgabe nicht gerade erleichterte, sondern vollkommen undurchführbar machte, denn sie wich ihm weitestgehend aus, war höchst einsilbig und definitiv nicht an einer angeregten Konversation mit ihm interessiert.

So zog sich das über fast den gesamten Tag hin. Lexi ging ihm aus dem Weg, soweit das in ihrer kleinen Wohnung überhaupt möglich war. Sie schien ruhelos, denn sie konnte keine 5 Minuten still auf einem Fleck verbringen. Es hatte den Anschein, als fühle sie sich mit ihm eingesperrt.

Nach anfänglichen Versuchen, die ganze Situation etwas zu entspannen, gab Lucius es irgendwann entnervt auf und ließ Lexi in Ruhe.

Leider hatte sie ihn zwischenzeitlich mit ihrer Ruhelosigkeit angesteckt. Er war fast ein wenig erleichtert, als sie am Nachmittag verkündete, dass sie für mindestens zwei Stunden spazieren gehen würde, da sie es drinnen nicht mehr aushielt. Doch das zeitweilige Alleinsein in Lexis Wohnung war für Lucius keine Wohltat, wie er gehofft hatte. So allein hier zurückgelassen fühlte er sich schnell noch viel eingesperrter, als er es sowieso schon empfand.

Die zwei Stunden zogen sich beinahe endlos hin. Lucius begann, im Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Wie ein Raubtier im Käfig und so fühlte er sich auch.

Er war eingesperrt in dieser Muggelwelt, allein und ohne Hoffnung auf baldige Befreiung. Und die Gitterstäbe seines Gefängnisses bildete sein eigenes Unvermögen, hier zaubern zu können.

Er war tatsächlich erleichtert, zeigte das aber nicht, als er endlich hörte, wie die Wohnungstür geöffnet wurde und Lexi wieder zurückkehrte.

Sie verbrachten auch das Abendessen weitestgehend schweigend und während Lexi hinterher in der Küche herumhantierte, zog Lucius wieder seine ruhelosen Runden durch das Wohnzimmer. Die Unruhe hatte sich so stark in ihm aufgestaut, dass er das Gefühl hatte, jeden Moment auszubrechen wie ein Vulkan. Es musste etwas geschehen. Er hielt es keine Minute länger so hier aus.

In dieser derart aufgepeitschten Verfassung rauschte er in die Küche hinüber. Lexi war offenbar in Gedanken versunken gewesen, denn sie schrak bei seinem Eintreffen zusammen und hätte beinahe den Teller fallen lassen, den sie gerade wegräumen wollte.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte sie und schien tatsächlich etwas besorgt zu sein.

Lucius wollte schon laut werden, doch er bremste sich gerade noch rechtzeitig. Er hatte schließlich versprochen, freundlich zu ihr zu sein, da konnte er sie jetzt nicht einfach so anherrschen, wie er das sonst immer in vergleichbaren Situationen tat. Also holte er erst einmal tief Luft und setzte dann zum Sprechen an.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich erschreckt habe. Das war nicht meine Absicht".

Lexi legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn an.

„Schon gut. Was ist denn los mit dir? Du kommst mir beinahe so vor wie ein Tiger im Käfig" erwiderte sie sanft.

Lucius stutzte. Wieder einmal hatte sie genau erraten, was in seinem Kopf herumging. Wie machte sie das bloß? Muggel konnten doch keine Gedanken lesen. Das konnten nicht mal Zauberer. Doch diese Frau hier konnte offenbar seine lesen und das beunruhigte ihn etwas.

„Ich...nun ja...es ist noch so ein lauer Frühsommerabend...könnten wir nicht irgendetwas unternehmen? Irgendwo hingehen? Ich...". Lucius hätte sich am liebsten selbst dafür geohrfeigt, dass er hier herumstotterte, als könne er nicht bis drei zählen.

„Du hältst es nicht länger hier in der Wohnung aus? War es das was du sagen wolltest" vollendete Lexi den Satz für ihn.

Lucius nickte knapp. Etwas zu sagen war wohl überflüssig, da sie sowieso wusste, was er dachte.

„OK, gut. Natürlich können wir etwas unternehmen. Die Frage ist nur was...".

Lexi begann nun ihrerseits, langsam in der Küche hin und her zu laufen; dabei machte sie einen äußerst angespannten Eindruck, als dächte sie intensiv über etwas nach. Wahrscheinlich spielte sie das nur wieder, dachte Lucius.

Dieses Mal irrte er sich, denn Lexi grübelte wirklich fieberhaft darüber nach, wohin sie mit Lucius gehen konnte, ohne für größeres Aufsehen zu sorgen. Kino kam definitiv nicht in Frage. Das wäre ja fast so, als würde man Öl ins Feuer gießen. Schließlich war der dritte Harry Potter Film gerade erst vor kurzem angelaufen und sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass die Fans immer noch scharenweise ins Kino strömten. Was würde wohl passieren, wenn sie mit dem leibhaftigen Lucius dort auftauchen würde? Sie schauderte allein beim Gedanken daran und schob ihn auch ganz schnell wieder von sich.

Um in ihre Lieblingsbar zu gehen, war es noch viel zu früh. Ein Tanzclub schied auch aus, denn die machten auch immer erst gegen 22:30 h auf. Angestrengt sinnierte sie weiter nach. Theater kam auch nicht in Frage, denn sie hatte keine Lust, sich irgendwelche angestaubten Opern anzuhören. Darüber hinaus hatte sie keine passende Garderobe für ein Opernhaus. Irgendetwas muss es doch geben, grummelte sie ganz leise vor sich hin.

Es war gar nicht so einfach.

Nicht nur, dass sie ungern Aufsehen mit Lucius erregen wollte, sondern weil sie ihm auch etwas bieten wollte, was ihn vielleicht ein klein wenig beeindrucken könnte. Und davon gab es in der „Muggelwelt" wohl nicht sehr viel, oder besser gesagt gar nichts, wie sie resigniert schloss. Doch plötzlich kam ihr ein wunderbarer Gedanke.

Ja, das wäre doch etwas, dachte sie begeistert.

Wir kommen raus aus der Wohnung, dort ist des dunkel, also erregen wir kein großes Aufsehen und darüber hinaus könnte es sogar einen hochnäsigen Besserwisser wie Mister Malfoy ein klein wenig Demut beibringen.

Denn, es gab tatsächlich noch etwas auf dieser Welt, worüber auch Zauberer keinerlei Macht hatten und das soviel größer und mächtiger war als selbst der größte Zauber.

Die Sterne.

Das unendliche Universum.

Gestirne am Firmament, Sonnen, Planeten und Sternennebel, so unvorstellbar weit entfernt.

Und doch gab es einen Ort, wo man dieser Himmelsmacht etwas näher kommen konnte.

„Ich hab's!" rief sie erfreut und strahlte Lucius an.

Der zog nur eine Augenbraue leicht nach oben und sah sie skeptisch an.

„Wir gehen ins Planetarium. Das passt perfekt, denn die nächste Vorstellung beginnt schon in einer Stunde".

Der skeptische Ausdruck in Lucius' Gesicht nahm noch zu.

„Planetarium? Nun gut, wenn dir nichts besseres einfällt..." gab er hochmütig zu.

Zu jeder anderen Gelegenheit hätte sich Lexi tierisch über seine Hochnäsigkeit aufgeregt, doch jetzt grinste sie ihn nur wissend an.

Wart's nur ab Malfoy. Du wirst dich wundern, dachte sie vergnügt.

„Bis zum Planetarium ist es ein Fußmarsch von ca. 20 Minuten. Ich ziehe mich nur rasch um, dann können wir los" erklärte Lexi und verschwand im Schlafzimmer.

Nach 5 Minuten kam sie in einem kurzen geblümten Sommerkleid und passenden Schuhen wieder und drängte Lucius energisch zum Aufbruch.

„Wenn die Vorstellung erst in einer Stunde beginnt und wir nur 20 Minuten dorthin unterwegs sind, verstehe ich nicht, warum du es jetzt so eilig hast" bemerkte er etwas verstimmt über ihre Hetzerei.

„Ganz einfach Mister Klugscheißer. Ich muss noch bei einer Bank vorbei, denn in meinem Portemonnaie herrscht Ebbe seit gestern vormittag. Und ohne Geld lassen die uns garantiert nicht in die Vorstellung" erklärte Lexi leicht genervt. Ihre Stimme klang dabei etwas schärfer, als sie es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Jedoch ärgerte es sie ein wenig, dass ihre Finanzen durch die ganzen Einkäufe für Lucius ziemlich gelitten hatten und sie bis jetzt dafür noch nicht einmal ein Wort des Dankes von ihm gehört hatte.

Lucius sah sie kühl an. Ihm war der Unterton in ihrer Bemerkung natürlich nicht entgangen. Schließlich hatte er ein geschultes Ohr für leise Zwischentöne und versteckte Andeutungen. Das musste er auch haben, denn das war Teil des Zusammenlebens in den aristokratischen Kreisen, in denen er sich sonst immer bewegte.

„Geld? Das ist alles?" fragte er.

Lexi rollte nur mit den Augen und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Einen Moment" sagte Lucius und verschwand kurz.

Als er wiederkam, warf er Lexi spielerisch etwas zu, das sie auffing und einer genaueren Begutachtung unterzog. Sie keuchte auf und bekam riesengroße Augen, während ihr Daumen über ein ansehnliches Banknotenbündel strich.

„Lucius, woher hast du denn das? Hast du ‚ne Bank ausgeraubt?" fragte sie konsterniert.

Ihre Fassungslosigkeit entlockte ihm ein leises Lächeln.

„Nein. Ich habe es nicht nötig, eine Bank auszurauben. Im Gegensatz zu dieser dummen Person in dem Kleidergeschäft gestern, hatten die Muggel in der Bank gegenüber dem Bistro nichts gegen meine Galleonen einzuwenden. Ich frage mich jedoch, ob dieser Herr, den sie Direktor nannten, mich nicht doch über den Tisch gezogen hat. Er wollte mir glaubhaft versichern, dass dieses bedruckte Papier hier einen adäquaten Gegenwert für mein Gold symbolisiert. Ist das so? Falls nicht, werde ich ihm morgen noch einmal einen Besuch abstatten und ihm beibringen, dass man einen Malfoy besser nicht übervorteilt" erklärte Lucius würdevoll.

„Nein, ist schon gut. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie viele Galleonen du eingetauscht hast, aber das hier ist wirklich ein stattlicher Betrag" erwiderte Lexi, die immer noch nicht ganz fassen konnte, wie viel Geld sie auf einmal in Händen hielt.

„Dann ist es ja gut. Es gehört dir. Als keine Wiedergutmachung für deine Ausgaben".

„Aber nein, Lucius...du bist verrückt. Das ist viel zu viel. Das ist viel mehr als ich gestern ausgegeben habe und..." weiter kam Lexi nicht, denn Lucius kam zu ihr und brachte sie zum Schweigen, indem er ihr sanft einen Finger auf die Lippen legte.

„Schhh, keine Widerrede. Ich sagte doch, es gehört dir" bemerkte er sanft.

Lexi sah nur stumm zu ihm auf. Lucius hatte es geschafft, sie von einer Sekunde zur anderen total aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, denn vor ihr stand auf einmal ein völlig anderer Mann.

Charmant, zuvorkommend, sanft und unwiderstehlich anziehend. Sie spürte, wie ihr der Atem stockte, denn sie wurde sich seiner Nähe schlagartig bewusst. Reflexartig trat sie einen Schritt zurück, brachte wieder etwas Distanz zwischen sich und diesen absolut unberechenbaren Zauberer.

Lucius bemerkte es natürlich und er schenkte ihr ein unergründliches Lächeln.

„Da das Geldproblem nun wohl gelöst ist, haben wir, denke ich, noch genug Zeit, damit auch ich mich noch umziehen kann, oder?" fragte er und seine Stimme klang seidenweich.

Zufrieden lächelnd wandte er sich um und ließ eine ziemlich durcheinander geratene Lexi allein zurück.

Mister Malfoy benötigte die vierfache Zeit, die Lexi gebraucht hatte, um sich zurecht zu machen. Doch ihr war es nur Recht. Sie nutzte die Zeit, um ihre wild durcheinander purzelnden Gefühle wieder ein wenig zu ordnen.

Und so verschlug es ihr nur ein klein wenig den Atem, als er endlich wieder in seinen nachtblauen Levis, der passenden Jeansjacke und dem weißen Hemd darunter auftauchte.

Der Fußweg zum Planetarium trug auch noch ein wenig dazu bei, dass Lexi wieder zu sich fand. Lucius hielt seinen gewohnten Abstand zu ihr und das war ihr recht. Er hatte sie vorhin gehörig aus der Fassung gebracht, als er auf einmal so nahe kam und dann auch noch ihren Mund berührt hatte.

Lexi sog die laue Abendluft gierig in ihre Lungen. Der Abend war tatsächlich sehr schön, die Temperaturen äußerst angenehm, sodass sie in ihrem dünnen Kleid nicht fror.

Als sie endlich im Planetarium angekommen und Platz genommen hatten, versuchte Lucius seine Skepsis zu verbergen, was ihm jedoch nicht ganz gelang. Er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in diesem so weit nach hinten geneigten Sessel. Lexi hingegen fand es sehr bequem und lümmelte sich auf dem Sitz herum, bis sie ausgestreckt dalag. Kurz kam ihr der Gedanke, was man hier so alles unanständiges anstellen konnte, wäre der Saal nicht bis auf den letzten Platz voll besetzt gewesen. Sie glaubte auch nicht wirklich daran, dass Lucius Vergnügen dabei empfinden würde, hier vor aller Augen eine Galavorstellung seiner Liebeskünste vorzuführen.

Dennoch, der Gedanke hatte etwas. Oh ja, er hatte entschieden etwas. Lexi spürte, wie ihr langsam heiß wurde. Lucius' Nähe hatte eine verheerende Wirkung auf ihr Schicklichkeitsempfinden.

Glücklicherweise wurden in diesem Moment die Lichter gelöscht und die Show begann, sonst wäre Lexi wirklich noch auf arg dumme Gedanken gekommen. Sie ließ sich von dem Vortrag in Bann ziehen, denn es war immer wieder aufs neue faszinierend, auch wenn man wie sie schon mehrmals hier gewesen war.

Nach ungefähr der Hälfte der Show riskierte sie einen Blick auf Lucius. Als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, musste sie lächeln. Alle Skepsis war daraus verschwunden und er blickte mit einer beinahe kindlich anmutenden Begeisterung zu den Sternen auf. Sie hatte also Recht gehabt mit ihrer Vermutung. Es gab tatsächlich etwas in dieser Muggelwelt, was auch einen Lucius Malfoy in seinen Bann ziehen konnte.

xxxxxxx to be continued xxxxxxxxxx

_Wie wird Lucius wohl auf die Darbietung im Planetarium reagieren? Und wie wird sich das weitere Zusammenleben zwischen ihm und Lexi gestalten?_

_Das alles gibt's dann in Kapitel 12 und das kommt am Dienstag._

_Reviews? /lieb guck/_


	12. Sternschnuppen

_Ohne großes Vorwort...hier geht's weiter:_

**Kapitel 12 – Sternschnuppen....**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nach der Show gingen Lucius und Lexi schweigend nebeneinander her. Sie schlenderten ziellos durch die nächtliche Innenstadt. Lucius war tief in seine Gedanken versunken.

Die Vorführung im Planetarium hatte ihn sehr beeindruckt, auch wenn er das Lexi gegenüber niemals zugegeben hätte. Ihr war es nach der Show sogar gelungen, einen der Verantwortlichen zu überreden, dass sie sich den Kontrollraum und das riesige Teleskop aus der Nähe anschauen durften. Als hätte die Vorstellung nicht schon vollkommen ausgereicht, damit Lucius nicht umhin kam, seine Meinung über Muggel im allgemeinen und Muggel-Technologie im besonderen erheblich revidieren zu müssen. Es war faszinierend gewesen zu sehen, wie eine einzelne Raumsonde nach einem fast unvorstellbar langen Flug exakt in eine Umlaufbahn um den Saturn einschwenkte und seither erstaunliche Bilder des Planeten und seiner Ringe zur Erde sendete. Und das alles, ohne eine Möglichkeit einzugreifen, sondern nur auf Grund modernster Raumfahrtechnik und genauster Berechnungen der Flugbahn, wie der Mitarbeiter im Kontrollzentrum ihm erklärt hatte. Lucius kam es beinahe wie Magie vor und er musste zähneknirschend zugeben, dass die Zauberer in seiner Welt so etwas wohl nicht hätten zustande bringen können. Gegen diese ganze Technik hier mutete der Astronomieturm mit seinen antiquarischen Teleskopen in Hogwarts beinahe mittelalterlich an.

Diese Muggel mit ihrer ganzen Technologie und den Wissenschaften waren doch nicht ganz so tumb und minderwertig, wie Lucius immer geglaubt hatte und langsam konnte er auch die Faszination nachvollziehen, die einige seiner Zaubererkollegen für die Muggelwelt hegten.

Doch diese Gedankengänge waren verheerend für ihn. Sein ganzes Weltbild, welches er Zeit seines Lebens aufrecht erhalten und für die reine Wahrheit gehalten hatte, kam durch das alles hier gehörig ins Wanken und er war froh, als sie den Kontrollraum endlich verließen.

Als sie danach wieder auf der Straße standen, hatte Lucius viel, worüber er sich den Kopf zerbrechen konnte, nein musste. Deshalb hatte er auch abgelehnt, als Lexi vorschlug, in einer Bar etwas trinken zu gehen. Er konnte jetzt keinen Raum voller lauter Muggel äh Menschen um sich herum ertagen, sondern er wollte einfach nur noch etwas durch die Nacht wandern und nachdenken.

Vieles war ihm in den letzten zwei Tagen widerfahren, womit er niemals gerechnet hätte. Zuerst der Umstand, dass er in die Muggelwelt versetzt worden war und seine Zauberkraft verloren zu haben schien. Das allein war eigentlich schon schlimm genug. Dann die Konfrontation mit Lexi, einem Muggel, die es nicht für nötig hielt, ihn mit dem angebrachten Respekt zu behandeln, den er gewohnt war. Nein, sie brachte ihm nicht nur keinen Respekt entgegen, sie hatte auch absolut keine Angst vor ihm und Lucius ging auf, dass das Ansehen, welches er sonst genoss, genau darauf baute. Die Leute in seiner Welt fürchteten sich vor ihm, vor seinem uralten Namen und der damit verbundenen Abstammung, vor seiner Macht und vor seinem Einfluss. Deshalb behandelten ihn alle immer nur sehr respektvoll, um nicht seinen Zorn auf sich zu ziehen. Denn das war weder klug noch gut für die Gesundheit. So mancher, der es an der nötigen Achtung hatte mangeln lassen, war durch Lucius' Hand ausgelöscht worden. Und wenn er hier zaubern könnte, hätte Lucius Lexi gleich am ersten Abend durch einen Fluch umgebracht, das war ihm vollkommen klar. Doch er konnte nicht zaubern, saß darüber hinaus noch fest hier und musste sich deshalb mit dieser Frau herumärgern.

An diesem Punkt seiner Überlegungen angelangt, spürte Lucius eine Veränderung in sich. Anstatt auf Lexi herabzusehen oder auch nur wütend auf sie zu sein, stellte er fest, dass sie und ihre ganze Welt ihn widererwartend neugierig machten. Ja, dass er tatsächlich mehr über diese für ihn höchst ungewöhnliche Frau erfahren wollte, die es geschafft hatte, ihn in ihr Leben zu holen. Der Ärger, dass sie ihn nicht als ihr überlegen respektierte und sich dementsprechend verhielt, verwandelte sich in mildes Erstaunen und er ertappte sich dabei, dass er sogar lächeln musste, als er an ihre frechen Sprüche dachte.

So war noch niemand mit ihm umgesprungen. Aber genau das machte es aus. Das war es, was er so interessant an ihr fand. Sie bot ihm Paroli, sie ließ sich in keinster Weise von ihm einschüchtern. Und was auch immer er tat, sie hatte eine Antwort darauf und konterte ihn geschickt aus. Das war etwas vollkommen neues für ihn und er musste sich eingestehen, dass ihn das auf angenehme Art und Weise reizte. Sie war ihm ebenbürtig, daran konnte er nichts ändern. Das hätte ihn eigentlich wütend machen sollen, doch das tat es nicht.

Und mit einem Mal kam ihm die Erkenntnis.

Das Verständnis darüber, wie sie es geschafft hatte, ihn herzuholen. Er hatte gerade noch einmal an den höchst verwirrenden Ausdruck in ihren Augen gedacht, als sie ihm die Haare gekämmt hatte. Sie liebte ihn und mit der Kraft dieser Liebe war es ihr irgendwie gelungen, ihn aus seiner Welt herauszureißen und in ihre zu holen.

Bis jetzt hatte er die Liebe immer als etwas Belangloses, etwas Unwichtiges angesehen, das nur Schwächlinge und Träumer in Verzückung geraten ließ. Jetzt musste er sich eingestehen, dass Liebe tatsächlich eine so unglaubliche Macht entfalten konnte, dass dagegen selbst all seine Zauberkraft armselig aussah. Und Lexi liebte ihn mit jeder Faser ihres Seins, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich erklären konnte, wie man sich in Jemanden verlieben konnte, den man überhaupt nicht kannte.

Dennoch brachte sie ihm dieses Gefühl entgegen, obwohl er sie teilweise wirklich schändlich schlecht behandelt hatte. Das Ganze schien vollkommen verrückt, machte jedoch auch irgendwie Sinn. Denn Liebe kannte keine Grenzen, keine von Menschenhand erschaffenen Hindernisse. Sie überwand alles.

Und plötzlich wurde er sich bewusst, dass ihm noch niemals zuvor in seinem Leben jemand ein Gefühl wie aufrichtige Liebe entgegengebracht hatte. Weder seine Eltern noch andere Verwandte, nicht sein Sohn, der ihn fürchtete, und auch nicht seine Ehefrau, die mehr einem gefühllosen Eisblock glich, als einem lebendigen Menschen. Auch er hatte bisher noch niemanden geliebt. Wie könnte er auch, er war schließlich von Kindesbeinen an dazu erzogen worden, keinerlei Schwäche zu zeigen. Und jemanden zu lieben bedeutete, schwach zu sein. Zumindest war das bis jetzt seine Meinung gewesen. Lexi belehrte ihn nun aber eines Besseren. Man konnte jemanden lieben, ohne sich selbst dabei aufzugeben, ohne Vorbehalte und ohne dabei Schwäche zu zeigen.

Lucius merkte, wie etwas in ihm aufbrach. Und erst jetzt spürte er, dass sein Herz bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt von einem Ring aus Eis umschlossen gewesen war. Er war ein gefühlloses Monster gewesen, das sich am Leid und Schmerz anderer erfreut und auch geweidet hatte. Natürlich konnte er zu seiner Verteidigung sagen, dass er nur der reine und rechtmäßige Spross einer Jahrhunderte alten Dynastie war, die schon immer nur so gelebt hatte. Sein ganzes bisheriges Handeln war also getreulich der überlieferten Traditionen gewesen. Aber das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Natürlich hatte der verderbte Teil in ihm es auch überaus genossen, kalt und grausam zu sein. Doch ein anderer, ziemlich verkümmerter Teil in ihm hatte schon immer nach einem Ausweg aus diesem Schattendasein gesucht.

Und dieser Ausweg lag nun vor ihm. Hier in der Muggelwelt konnte er die alten Gewohnheiten abstreifen und jemand anderes sein; er musste es nur wollen. Und keiner würde daran Anstoß nehmen, außer vielleicht Lucius selbst. Er spürte, wie diese Erkenntnis die Sprünge, die sein bisheriges Weltbild schon bekommen hatte, noch tiefer werden ließ. Nur noch wenig mehr, und die Mauern würden einstürzen...

* * *

Mittlerweile waren sie auf ihrem schweigsamen Spaziergang in der Stadtmitte angelangt. Hier stand auf einem weitläufigen Platz eine riesige Kathedrale aus rotem Sandstein. Der mächtige Kirchenturm wurde von weichem orangefarbenem Licht angestrahlt, dass sich die Konturen scharf gegen den schwarzblauen Nachthimmel abzeichneten. In der Ferne konnte man gelegentlich Blitze am Himmel ausmachen und gedämpftes Donnergrollen kündigte das Herannahen eines Sommergewitters an. Noch war die Luft warm, schien aber bereits jetzt wie elektrisch aufgeladen. Man spürte jeden noch so kleinen Windhauch deutlich auf der Haut prickeln.

Vor dem Hauptportal der Kathedrale, zwischen zwei Obelisken, stand eine einzelne junge Frau in einem langen Kleid und spielte Geige. Eine Melodie schwebte über den Platz, in der sich sowohl heitere Momente als auch tiefe Melancholie mischten.

Lexi und Lucius blieben stehen und lauschten der Musik. Es war eine ganz eigentümliche Erfahrung. Hier auf dem Kirchplatz zu stehen und in den Nachthimmel zu blicken, während die Geigenmusik einen umschmeichelte wie die federleichten Berührungen eines Tänzers.

Lucius konnte es nicht verhindern, er seufzte tief.

Die Musik war das letzte Fünkchen, das nötig gewesen war, um die Mauern in seinem Kopf endgültig zum Einsturz zu bringen. Nun stand er da, schutzlos einer Flut von nie gekannten Emotionen ausgeliefert, die über ihn hereinbrachen wie ein Unwetter. Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal, als hätte ihm jemand kurzerhand den Boden unter den Füßen weg gezogen. Sein Geist taumelte hilflos umher, nahezu schutzlos und ohne Anker und seine ganze wohlgehegte Überlegenheit hatte sich in nichts aufgelöst, wie es schien. Das alles brach äußerst heftig über ihn herein und damit musste er erst einmal fertig werden.

Wieder einmal schien Lexi gespürt zu haben, was in ihm vorging. Sie hatte wohl so etwas wie einen siebten Sinn für ihn und seine Befindlichkeiten. Er spürte, wie sie seine Hand ergriff und tröstend drückte. Ohne zu überlegen entzog er sich ihr und löste den Griff. Nun war es an Lexi, resigniert aufzuseufzen.

Lucius bereute sofort, dass er den Händedruck gelöst hatte, denn es hatte sich gut angefühlt zu wissen, dass er nicht ganz allein auf der Welt war. Leider hatte er seine alten Verhaltensmuster noch nicht gänzlich abgelegt und deswegen hatte er mehr im Affekt als bewusst seine Hand zurück gezogen. Gern hätte er jetzt seinerseits nach Lexis Hand gegriffen, doch der Bruch war bereits da und schien unüberbrückbar. Sie stand neben ihm und in ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich Trauer und auch ein wenig Enttäuschung.

Es schnitt ihm ins Herz, sie so zu sehen. Dennoch brachte er es nicht über sich, auf sie zuzugehen und einen Arm um sie zu legen. Noch war er nicht soweit.

Immer noch schweigend traten sie den Heimweg an, denn das Gewitter rückte näher und sie hatten beide keine Lust, nass zu werden.

Als sie etwa die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich hatten, bemerkte Lucius, wie Lexi fröstelnd die Arme um sich legte. Es regnete zwar noch nicht, doch die Böen des herannahenden Unwetters hatten die Luft schon merklich abgekühlt und es war nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass Lexi in ihrem dünnen Sommerkleid fror.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, schlüpfte Lucius aus seiner Jeansjacke und hängte sie Lexi über die Schultern. Sie sah ihn etwas erstaunt an, nahm die Jacke jedoch dankbar an.

Der Rest des Weges verlief ohne weitere Ereignisse und sie schafften es gerade noch, nach Hause zu kommen, bevor der Regen begann.

Xxxxx to be continued xxxxxxxx

_Ich weiß, dass es in Planetarien für gewöhnlich keine Teleskope gibt, sondern nur in Sternwarten. Und Sternwarten für gewöhnlich auf einem Berg und nicht mitten in einer Stadt zu finden sind. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht es mir, dass ich in der Story einfach über diese Tatsachen hinweggegangen bin. Doch ich empfand es als notwendig, denn ich glaube, dass Lucius von der Technik einer modernen Sternwarte durchaus beeindruckt wäre._

_Nennen wir es also künstlerische Freiheit ;-)_

_Kapitel 13 gibt's am Freitag....der zum Glück kein 13ter ist. Aber wer hier ist schon abergläubisch /zwinker/_

_Ach ja....für diejenigen unter euch, die es interessiert:_

_Die Sandstein-Kathedrale gibt's wirklich und sie steht in meiner Heimatstadt. Und die Szene, die sich da vor dem Hauptportal abgespielt hat, habe ich tatsächlich real so erlebt._

_OK, ich war nicht im Planetarium und Lucius war (natürlich) auch nicht bei mir. /g/_

_Es ist schon ein paar Jahre her, aber die Erinnerung daran ist immer noch sehr präsent und ich habe immer gehofft, dieses Erlebnis einmal in einer meiner Geschichten unterbringen zu können. In diese hier hat es jetzt reingepasst._

_Und zwar war ich damals allein im Kino. __Im Film „Leaving Las Vegas". __Wer den Film kennt weiß, dass es nicht gerade leichte Kost, sondern ein emotional sehr anspruchsvoller Film ist, der einen nicht gerade total kalt lässt. Man verlässt mit einer äußerst melancholischen Stimmung hinterher das Kino. Grübelnderweise ging ich also durch die nächtliche Innenstadt, bis ich am Hauptportal angekommen war. Dort stand eben diese Frau und spielte Geige. Und im Hintergrund konnte man schon das ferne Wetterleuchten eines Gewitters ausmachen. Die Luft knisterte und die Musik brachte eine Saite in mir zum Klingen, denn ich war durch den Film gerade sehr empfänglich für die leisesten Gefühlsregungen und Schwingungen._

_Es war ein sehr eigentümliches aber auch überaus schönes Erlebnis, dort zu stehen und ich will die Erfahrung nicht missen. Auch jetzt, wenn ich darüber schreibe, sehe ich die Szenerie wieder genau vor mir und kann mich gut an meine Gefühle damals erinnern. Es ist nur überaus schwer, das Erlebte in adäquate Worte zu fassen, doch ich hoffe, ich konnte ein klein wenig davon vermitteln._

_OK, genug geschwafelt._

_Bis Freitag Folks..._


	13. Unberechenbarkeit dein Name ist Lucius

_/at all:/ vielen lieben Dank für die tollen reviews. Das freut das Autorenherz sehr._

_Und auch ein herzliches Hallo an Tash und Shira1111. Freut mich, dass ihr hergefunden habt._

_Kapitel 13 dürfte mal wieder nicht unbedingt jedermanns Geschmack treffen. Sorry dafür, aber ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen ;-)_

_Und hier geht's weiter:_

**Kapitel 13 – Unberechenbarkeit, dein Name ist Lucius**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zu Hause angelangt, fanden beide immer noch nicht den Mut, wieder miteinander zu reden. Lucius stand am Fenster und betrachtete gedankenverloren das Gewitter draußen und Lexi hatte sich nach ein paar knappen Worten ins Schlafzimmer zurück gezogen.

Nun lag sie im Bett und wälzte sich schlaflos herum. Sie war froh, dass Lucius beschlossen hatte, noch wach zu bleiben. Momentan hätte sie ihn nicht neben sich ertragen können.

Sie hatte das Bedürfnis, auf ihn einzuschlagen und gleichzeitig wollte sie ihn umarmen und küssen. Der Mann war einfach unmöglich und brachte sie dennoch mehr durcheinander als gut für sie war.

Als sie da so nebeneinander gestanden und der Musik gelauscht hatten, hatte Lexi das Gefühl gehabt, dass etwas Bedeutendes in Lucius vorging. Sie hatte ihn angeschaut und es hatte fast so ausgesehen, als hätte er Tränen in den Augen gehabt. Er sah in diesem Moment beinahe schon menschlich aus, so wie ihm seine Gefühle ins Gesicht geschrieben standen. Er hatte sehr mit sich gerungen, das war unverkennbar gewesen.

Sie hatte seine Hand ergriffen und gedrückt, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass er nicht allein war. Dass es jemanden gab, dem er und seine Gefühle nicht gleichgültig waren. Doch Lucius hatte sich sofort zurückgezogen und den Graben zwischen ihnen, der gerade überwunden zu sein schien, wieder aufbrechen lassen. Er würde sich nie ändern, das war Lexi jetzt klar. Lucius würde immer der arrogante, überhebliche Mistkerl bleiben, der er immer gewesen war. Daran änderte auch nichts, dass er sich Mühe gab nett zu sein und ihr sogar seine Jacke überlassen hatte, als sie anfing zu frieren.

Das hatte er doch nur deshalb getan, weil er an seine Wettschuld gebunden war und sein Wort halten wollte. Darüber hinaus hegte er nicht den leisesten Funken Sympathie für sie, das wurde Lexi langsam klar. Und dennoch konnte sie nichts gegen ihre Gefühle für ihn machen. Sie sollte ihn hassen, das hatte er wirklich verdient. Doch sie hasste ihn nicht, nein, sie liebte ihn immer noch. Wie masochistisch konnte man veranlagt sein? fragte sie sich traurig und wütend zugleich. Jemanden zu lieben, der einen nicht liebte, sondern auf einen herabsah. Gab es etwas schlimmeres? Sie kannte die Antwort auf diese Frage, steckte sie doch gerade selbst in diesem Treibsand der Emotionen fest. Und es gab kein Entkommen daraus.

Langsam füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen und sie ließ ihnen freien Lauf. Vielleicht würde sie sich ja besser fühlen, nachdem sie sich tüchtig ausgeweint hatte. Auch wenn das nur ein schwacher Trost war.

So aufgewühlt wie Lexi war, hatte sie eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet, aber irgendwann musste sie dann noch eingeschlafen sein.

* * *

Nun erwachte sie abrupt und bekam gerade noch mit, wie sich die Handschellen um ihre Handgelenke schlossen. Schlagartig war sie wach und zerrte an ihren Fesseln, die ihre Hände ans Bettgestell gekettet hielten.

Der Raum war nur spärlich durch den Schein einer Kerze erhellt, die auf der Kommode stand. Dennoch war es hell genug, um alles gut sehen zu können.

Lexi funkelte Lucius wütend an, der neben ihr auf dem Bett lag, ein unergründliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Mach mich sofort los" herrschte sie ihn an, doch das entlockte ihm nur ein leises Lachen.

„Schhh, nicht doch" antwortete er nur.

„Lucius! Lass deine verfluchten Spielchen, dazu bin ich jetzt absolut nicht in Stimmung!" erwiderte Lexi und funkelte ihn aufgebracht an.

„Keine Angst, ich werde dir nicht wehtun. Ich werde nichts machen, was du nicht auch willst" flüsterte er sanft und rückte etwas näher.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, das er keinen Fetzen Kleidung mehr am Leib trug. Der Kerzenschein ließ seine Haut golden aufleuchten und hob den Schwung eines jeden Muskels hervor.

Ein Anblick, der einen buchstäblich den Atem raubte. Zumal sie den Blick, den er über ihren Körper wandern ließ, jetzt auch langsam deuten konnte. Seine Augen waren dunkel und Verlangen lag darin.

Und er demonstrierte ihr auch gleich, dass sie Recht mit ihrer Vermutung gehabt habe, denn er beugte sich über sie, schob ihr Top ein wenig nach oben und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Bauch.

Er erstickte weiteren Widerstand im Keim, als er begann, seine Finger in federleichten Kreisen über ihre Haut wandern zu lassen. Seine Lippen folgen seinen Händen und hinterließen eine feurige Spur, die sich immer höher hinaufwand.

Lexi stöhnte verhalten auf und schloss die Augen, als er ihren Busen erreicht hatte und seine Zungenspitze schlangengleich um ihre Nippel kreisen ließ.

Lucius demonstrierte ihr anschaulich, dass auch er es durchaus verstand, eine Frau zu entflammen. Sie hielt die Luft an, als sie seine Hände spürte, die ihr die Pyjamahose herunterzogen und sie konnte ein wohliges Erschaudern nicht unterdrücken, als seine Finger über ihre Schenkel strichen und diese leicht auseinander drückten.

Sie stieß einen verhaltenen Schrei aus, als er begann, sie mit sehr viel Geschick zu lecken. Sein Zungenspiel raubte ihr beinahe den Verstand. Und er spielte tatsächlich mit ihr. Als sie nur noch Augenblicke von ihrem Höhepunkt entfernt war, zog er sich gemeiner weise zurück und grinste diebisch, als er ihren Protest vernahm.

Doch er ließ sie nicht allzu lange zappeln. Schließlich hatten auch ihn die Spielereien alles andere als kalt gelassen und er sehnte sich seinerseits nach Erlösung.

Nach der kurzen Unterbrechung glitt er deshalb zwischen ihre Beine und drang ganz langsam in sie ein. Auch er konnte sich nun ein Aufstöhnen nicht verkneifen, als er spürte, wie sie ihn mit ihrem Fleisch umschloss. Quälend langsam begann er, sich in ihr zu bewegen, denn er wollte jeden einzelnen Moment voll auskosten. Nach jedem Stoß machte er absichtlich eine kleine Pause und ließ die Lust in seinen wie auch ihren Adern auflodern. Sie wand sich mit geschlossenen Augen unter ihm, stieß kleine maunzende Laute des Wohlbefindens aus, die Lucius zum schmunzeln brachten. So hatte noch keine Frau auf ihn reagiert. OK, normalerweise machte er sich auch nicht die Mühe, auch die Frau auf ihre Kosten kommen zu lassen, sondern dachte einzig und allein nur an seine eigene Lust.

Das hier war deshalb auch eine neue Erfahrung für ihn und er stellte verwundert fest, dass es so noch viel mehr Spaß machte.

Er spürte, wie Lexi vor Verlangen unter ihm zu zittern begonnen hatte und sein Körper sandte die Antwort darauf. Nach einem weiteren quälend langsamen Stoß beugte er sich zu ihr herunter, bis ihre Lippen nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

„Was willst du?" hauchte er ihr entgegen und seine Stimme bebte leicht.

Lexi bäumte sich unter ihm auf.

„Ich will dich...."

Mehr war nicht nötig. Aufstöhnend senkte Lucius seinen Kopf und küsste sie hungrig. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss so leidenschaftlich, dass ihm beinahe die Luft wegblieb.

Und dann spürte er ihre Hände, die in fiebriger Erregung über seinen Rücken strichen. Wie von Zauberhand hatte sie es geschafft, sich ihrer Fesseln zu entledigen.

Immer noch bewegte er sich nur sehr langsam in ihr, zog jedoch mit einem mal scharf die Luft ein, als er ihre Fingernägel zu spüren bekam, die sich fordernd in seine Hinterbacken gruben. Er fühlte den Schmerz nicht, sondern es stachelte ihn weiter an und er tat ihr den Gefallen und erhöhte das Tempo. Es brauchte nicht mehr viel und sie ereichten den Gipfel der Lust, den Lexi kurz vor Lucius erklomm.

Hinterher lagen sie erschöpft nebeneinander und unterhielten sich leise, nachdem beide wieder etwas zur Ruhe gekommen waren.

Lucius hatte natürlich wissen wollen, wie es Lexi gelungen war, sich von den Handschellen zu befreien. Sie zeigte es ihm und konnte dabei ein diabolisches Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Er machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und dachte daran, dass er sich die Kratzer von Merlin hätte sparen können, wenn er bereits gestern gewusst hätte, dass an den Handschellen ein kleiner Hebel zu finden war, den man nur zu drücken brauchte und schon schnappten die Fesseln auf. Die Schlüssel waren also gar nicht unbedingt notwendig.

Lexi hatte das natürlich gewusst, war jedoch gefesselt liegen geblieben, weil sie trotz allem neugierig gewesen war, was Lucius mit ihr vorgehabt hatte. Sie hätte sich ja jederzeit befreien und zur Wehr setzen können, wenn ihr seine Aktionen missfallen hätten.

Doch was er mit ihr anstellte missfiel ihr ganz und gar nicht, sondern das Ergebnis hatte ihre Erwartungen sogar noch um ein vielfaches übertroffen. Sie hätte sich niemals träumen lassen, dass ein Mann wie Lucius einen so exzellenten und auch einfühlsamen Liebhaber abgab.

Nachdem die Leidenschaft des ersten Mals etwas abgeklungen war, hatten sie sich lange über die unterschiedlichsten Dinge unterhalten. Das endlose Schweigen des vergangenen Tages war endlich gebrochen und darüber waren beide insgeheim froh.

Richtig voneinander lassen konnten sie auch nicht und so liebten sie sich in dieser Nacht ein weiteres Mal. Aber dieses Mal bestand Lexi darauf, oben zu sein.

Und Lucius bemerkte, dass es durchaus seinen Reiz hatte, auch einmal unten zu liegen und jemand anderem die Zügel zu überlassen.

Danach schliefen sie Arm in Arm ein.

Xxxxxxxxx to be continued xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ich denke, dazu gibt's jetzt nicht weiter was zu sagen. /g/_

_Da dieses Kapitel nicht besonders lange war und ich euch nicht unnötig lange auf die Folter spannen will, wie es weitergeht, gibt's Kapitel 14 bereits am Sonntag (auch weil ich selbst sehr gespannt bin, was ihr von Chap. 14 halten werdet)._

_Bis Sonntag dann._


	14. Lieben heisst loslassen können

_So...und hier ist es....das mit Abstand längste und auch (meiner Meinung nach) emotionell aufwühlendste der ganzen Story._

_Wenn ich mir die Reaktion meiner Freundin darauf anschaue und wie ich mich beim Schreiben gefühlt habe, gebe ich zur Sicherheit mal eine Taschentuchwarnung raus._

_Bitte schreibt mir, wie es euch gefallen (oder auch nicht gefallen) hat. Eure Meinung interessiert mich sehr._

_And here we go:_

**Kapitel 14 - Zu lieben heißt loslassen können....**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Am nächsten Morgen hatten beide nicht so recht Lust, sich aus dem Bett zu erheben und so kuschelten sie noch eine ganze Weile, liebkosten einander und erfreuten sich einfach daran, zusammen zu sein. Doch irgendwann hat alles einmal ein Ende und der Hunger trieb sie letztendlich aus dem Bett.

Als Lexi vom Brötchenholen zurückkam, bot sich ihr ein sehr amüsanter Anblick. Sie fand Lucius im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa sitzend vor, er war aber nicht allein. Vor ihm auf dem Teppich, keine anderthalb Meter von Lucius entfernt, saß Merlin aufrecht da und die beiden beäugten sich wie zwei Gegner im Ring.

Als Lexi das sah musste sie herzhaft lachen.

„Aus euch beiden werden wohl niemals Freunde, was?" fragte sie, nachdem ihr Lachanfall etwas abgeklungen war.

„Ich kann nicht für ihn sprechen, aber ich habe eigentlich nichts gegen Haustiere einzuwenden. Sofern sie sich zu benehmen wissen" erwiderte Lucius scherzhaft und grinste.

Das brachte Lexi abermals zum Lachen.

Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen heute war heiter und gelöst, sie verstanden sich prächtig. Ganz so, als wäre all der Zwist und aller Ärger der vergangenen Tage nie passiert.

Auch Lucius schien sich wohl zu fühlen. Er half Lexi sogar bei den Frühstücksvorbereitungen.

Als sie danach zusammen am Tisch saßen, bat Lucius Lexi, dass sie doch ein bisschen über ihr bisheriges Leben erzählen sollte. Es schien ihn wirklich zu interessieren und so tat sie ihm den Gefallen.

„Wir sind in ziemlich unterschiedlichen Welten groß geworden" bemerkte Lucius, nachdem sie geendet hatte.

„Na das will ich wohl meinen. Davon mal abgesehen, dass ich keine Zauberkräfte habe, bin ich auch nicht mit dem sprichwörtlichen goldenen Löffel im Mund geboren geworden und meine Eltern schwimmen auch nicht so in Geld wie deine" erwiderte Lexi halb ernst, halb scherzhaft.

„Aber dafür wurdest du geliebt und hattest alle Freiheiten, wie ich mir sehr gut vorstellen kann".

Lucius' Stimme hatte auf einmal einen wehmütigen Unterton angenommen. Nur ganz schwach, sodass man es fast nicht wahrnehmen konnte. Doch Lexi bemerkte es und ihr Lächeln erstarb.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte sie ihn.

Er schwieg für einen Moment und es hatte den Anschein, als legte er sich seine Worte genau zurecht.

„Als ich ein kleiner Junge war, hatte ich auch einmal für kurze Zeit ein Haustier, das mir sehr am Herzen lag. Einen jungen Kneazle".

Lexi entging die Bitterkeit in seinen Worten nicht.

„Was ist geschehen?"

„Meine Eltern fanden es heraus und gaben den Kneazle weg. Nein, das stimmt nicht ganz. Mein Vater hat ihn mir weggenommen und getötet".

Lexi schluckte. Sie konnte genau spüren, dass es Lucius schwer viel, darüber zu reden.

„Aber warum?"

„Warum? Ganz einfach. Meine Eltern waren der Meinung, dass ein Kneazle kein standesgemäßes Haustier für einen Erben des Malfoy-Clans ist".

„Aber als du in Hogwarts warst, da hättest du doch einen Kneazle als Haustier halten können, ohne dass deine Eltern etwas davon erfahren hätten. Du bist doch in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen, oder?"

Das entlockte Lucius ein winziges Lächeln.

„Es gab nicht viel, wovon meine Eltern nichts wussten, meine Liebe. Und was Hogwarts angeht...weißt du es nicht? Du hast mir doch glaubhaft versichern wollen, dass du mich aus diesen Büchern herausgeholt hast. Wenn dem tatsächlich so wäre, müsstest du alles über mich wissen, auch wo ich zur Schule gegangen bin. Es steht in den Romanen, oder hast du dir das doch alles nur ausgedacht?" konterte Lucius.

„Ha! Du glaubst du kriegst mich damit dran, ja?" rief Lexi amüsiert aus.

„Leider verhält es sich so, dass die gute Frau Rowling nicht besonders viel über dich zum Besten gegeben hat. Du bist eigentlich nur eine Randfigur in dem ganzen Treiben und tauchst nur hin und wieder auf, um Unruhe zu stiften". Sie zog ihn absichtlich damit auf, weil sie wusste wie er reagieren würde. Doch diesmal hatte sie sich in ihm getäuscht.

Anstatt wütend darüber aufzufahren, dass ein Lucius Malfoy nur als Randfigur bezeichnet wurde, erwiderte er nur versonnen:

„Tja, dann hätten wir jetzt wohl ein Problem, oder? Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder, ich entstamme diesen ominösen Büchern und du weißt alles über mich, weil es schließlich geschriebenes Wort ist, oder aber ich bin tatsächlich real und du weißt nichts über mich, weil unsere Wege sich noch nie zuvor gekreuzt haben. Du hast die Wahl".

Lexi schnaubte, halb verärgert, halb amüsiert. Er glaubte also immer noch nicht so richtig daran. Es ging einfach nicht in seinen Sturkopf hinein, dass er einem Buch entsprungen war.

Andererseits, so langsam aber sicher kam auch Lexi ins Trudeln. Was war Wirklichkeit und was Fiktion? War Lucius wirklich nur eine fiktive Romanfigur oder existierte er tatsächlich? Waren die Harry Potter Bücher wirklich nur der Phantasie einer Schriftstellerin entsprungen, oder war Joanne K. Rowling etwa eine Chronistin einer geheimen aber doch real in dieser Welt existierenden Zaubererrasse und deren bis jetzt im Verborgenen stattgefundenem Leben? Wo fing Fiktion an und wo hörte die Realität auf? Wer konnte das schon mit Gewissheit sagen.

So wie Lucius ihr hier gegenüber am Tisch saß fiel es sehr schwer zu glauben, dass es ihn eigentlich gar nicht wirklich gab. Schon gar nicht, wenn Lexi an die vergangene Nacht dachte. Unvermittelt wurden ihre Wangen rosig und Hitze brandete durch ihre Adern. Sie konnte immer noch seine Küsse und seine Berührungen auf ihrer Haut spüren. So etwas konnte man sich nur schwerlich einbilden, wenn einem die Ursache dafür gerade direkt in die Augen sah und wissend lächelte.

„Woran denkst du gerade?" fragte Lucius sanft, doch seine Augen verrieten ihn. Nun war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Lexi an etwas ganz bestimmtes dachte.

„Ich...nun...es ist....uhh..." sie räusperte sich verlegen.

„Nun?"

„Na ja, ich habe mich gerade gefragt, warum du letzte Nacht....nun ja....zu mir gekommen bist".

Lucius schenkte ihr wieder einen dieser unergründlichen Blicke, sein Lächeln wurde aber etwas breiter.

„Weil ich es wollte" antwortete er schlicht.

„Weil du es wolltest? Hast du mir nicht erst gestern ernsthaft versichern wollen, dass du nichts mit Muggeln anfangen kannst?" schoss Lexi zurück, die ihre Verlegenheit nun wieder im Griff hatte.

Lucius antwortete nicht, sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach dafür Bände. Er hatte diesen „kann man seine Meinung denn nicht ändern?" Ausdruck drauf.

Lexi legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete ihn abschätzend.

„So, so, weil du es also wolltest, aha. Was wolltest du denn genau?"

Lucius gab immer noch keine Antwort, sondern lächelte nur vielsagend.

„Ah ja, der Herr schweigt also lieber und genießt. Aber eine Frage musst du mir dennoch beantworten Lucius. Und ich will die Wahrheit hören".

„Ach ja? Und was ist es, was dich so brennend interessiert?" erwiderte er und konnte seine Neugier nun doch nicht ganz verbergen.

„Hast du nur mit mir geschlafen, weil du gerade Lust dazu, aber keine reinblütige Hexe zur Hand hattest, oder liegt dir tatsächlich etwas an mir?"

„Oh ich bitte dich Lexi, was soll das?"

„Antworte mir Lucius. Ich meine es tot ernst"

„Hat es dir etwa nicht gefallen, was ich vergangene Nacht mit dir gemacht habe? Ich habe mir schließlich große Mühe gegeben, es für dich anregend und befriedigend zu gestalten und ich habe meine Sache offensichtlich sehr gut gemacht, oder?" erklärte Lucius.

„Was soll das werden? Fishing for compliments, oder was?" konterte Lexi und kniff die Augen zusammen. Wirklich ärgerlich war sie nicht auf ihn, aber die Frage, die sie ihm gestellt hatte, war ihr dennoch wichtig. Sie wollte endlich wissen, woran sie mit ihm war.

Lucius lachte.

„Nun, ein wenig Lob hätte ich schon verdient" zog er sie auf.

„Bitte Lucius, lass das. Versuch es nicht ins lächerliche zu ziehen, sondern gib mir eine offene und ehrliche Antwort auf meine Frage".

Lucius seufzte und sein Lächeln verschwand. Sie hatte die Befürchtung, er würde schon wieder in seine alten Verhaltensmuster zurückfallen und sie kalt und arrogant behandeln.

Statt dessen stand er unvermittelt auf, kam um den Tisch herum und zog Lexi auf die Füße. Bevor sie richtig reagieren konnte hatte er sie auch schon gepackt und küsste sie heftig.

„Reicht dir der Kuss als Beweis dafür?" fragte Lucius, nachdem er ihren Mund wieder freigegeben hatte. Lexi schnappte nach Luft und hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Beine jeden Moment unter ihr nachgeben würden. Also setzte sie sich vorsichtshalber wieder hin. Lucius tat es ihr gleich.

„Und wofür sollte dieser Kuss jetzt als Beweis dienen?" fragte sie zurück, nachdem sie sich wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle hatte.

Lucius seufzte erneut und man sah ihm deutlich seine Gedankengänge an. Er dachte wohl so etwas wie „warum seit ihr Frauen eigentlich immer so höllisch kompliziert?".

„Meine liebe Lexi, du hast mich, ohne dass ich daran etwas ändern könnte, in dein Leben gerissen und darüber hinaus noch nachhaltig dafür gesorgt, dass mein bisheriges Weltbild gehörig ins Wanken geraten ist. Dafür sollte ich dich eigentlich hassen und wenn ich hier zaubern könnte, hätte ich dich bereits am ersten Abend umgebracht, das ist dir doch wohl klar, oder?"

Lexi nickte stumm. Ihr hatte es sprichwörtlich die Sprache verschlagen. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass Lucius derart offen zugab, dass etwas mit ihm geschehen war.

„Dass du noch am Leben bist, hast du nicht nur dem Umstand zu verdanken, dass ich nicht zaubern kann".

„Sondern?" hakte Lexi nach und sah ihn gebannt an, in ihren Augen glitzerte es jedoch schelmisch.

Lucius stieß ein halb atemloses Lachen aus und schüttelte versonnen den Kopf. Diese Muggelfrau war wirklich unmöglich. Aber genau das fand er unter Anderem so anziehend an ihr.

„Du hast etwas an dir, das mich in den Wahnsinn treibt und gleichzeitig total fasziniert. Das ist bisher noch niemandem gelungen und ich bin jetzt schon gespannt, was du als nächstes tun wirst".

„Und weiter?" fragte Lexi ganz unschuldig, doch der Ausdruck gelang ihr nicht ganz und brachte Lucius zum Grinsen.

„Und wer fischt jetzt nach Komplimenten, na?" zog er sie nun seinerseits auf. Dann stand er wiederum auf, ging zu Lexi hinüber und zog sie auf die Füße.

„Mit dir zusammen zu sein ist wie eine Runde Quidditch zu spielen. Man weiß nie, was als nächstes passiert" sagte er leise, nahm sie in die Arme und drückte sie sanft an sich.

Lexi kuschelte sich an ihn und genoss das Gefühl, seinen Körper so dicht an ihrem zu spüren. Seine Nähe verursachte, dass ihre Knie schon wieder weich wie Pudding wurden und in ihrem Kopf ein Gefühlschaos herrschte.

Ihr Herz lag offen vor ihm ausgebreitet, sie fühlte sich schutzlos und das machte ihr etwas Angst.

„Du solltest mittlerweile mitbekommen haben, dass ich dich liebe Lucius. Ich will einfach nur wissen, woran ich mit dir bin" hauchte sie sanft, ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergraben.

Lucius ließ einen kurzen Moment verstreichen, bevor er antwortete.

„Du bist doch ein kluges Mädchen. Also müsste dir nicht entgangen sein, dass ich dich nicht nur körperlich anziehend finde, sondern darüber hinaus noch eine recht starke Sympathie für dich hege".

Jeden anderen Mann hätte Lexi in diesem Moment für diese Bemerkung geohrfeigt. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte und er tat ihr nur seine Zuneigung kund.

Doch diese Worte kamen von Lucius und sie wusste, dass das so viel mehr war, als alle Liebesbekundungen dieser Welt zusammen genommen bedeuten konnten. Ein Mann wie Lucius gestand einer Frau nicht gleich am Morgen nach der ersten Liebesnacht seine unsterbliche Liebe. Das hätte überhaupt nicht zu ihm gepasst und aus seinem Mund eher lächerlich geklungen. Oder noch schlimmer: dass er es nicht ernst meinte.

Aber Lucius meinte es durchaus ernst, sonst hätte er sich niemals dazu herab gelassen, so etwas zu Lexi zu sagen. Und dazu zwingen hätte er sich schon gar nicht lassen. Er wollte es, weil er es tatsächlich so fühlte und deshalb hatte er es auch laut zugegeben.

Er strich ihr zärtlich über die Haare und sie hob den Kopf und sah in seine blaugrauen Augen, in denen jetzt wirklich Wärme und Zuneigung zu lesen stand.

Sanft küsste er sie noch ein weiteres Mal.

Sie sahen sich danach noch einmal tief in die Augen, denn Worte brauchte es zwischen ihnen jetzt nicht mehr. Beide wussten nun, was der andere empfand.

* * *

Nachdem Lexi das Frühstücksgeschirr weg geräumt hatte, fand sie Lucius wieder einmal im Wohnzimmer an einem Fenster stehend vor. Sein Blick war ziellos in die Ferne gerichtet und um seinen Mund herum konnte man einen ganz leichten wehmütigen Zug erkennen.

Sie trat zu ihm und sah zu ihm auf.

„Woran denkst du?" fragte sie.

„An nichts bestimmtes" antwortete er etwas abwesend.

Lexi rollte entnervt mit den Augen und seufzte. So, so er dachte also an nichts. Der klassische Standard-Spruch aller Männer. Nur von Lucius hätte sie den jetzt nicht unbedingt erwartet.

„Ja, ja natürlich, du denkst an nichts" erwiderte sie und ihre Stimme troff so sehr vor Sarkasmus, dass das selbst Lucius auffiel und er ihr ein halbes Lächeln zuwarf.

„Das war wohl nicht die Antwort die du hören wolltest, was?" fragte er mit einem leisen Lächeln.

„Der Kandidat hat hundert Punkte".

Ihre Bemerkung ließ ihn kurz auflachen und er legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Ich habe gerade daran gedacht, wie wunderschön die Gärten um Malfoy Manor zu dieser Jahreszeit aussehen. Und dass ich sie dir gerne einmal zeigen würde".

Lexi klappte vor Überraschung der Unterkiefer herunter. Niemals im Leben hätte sie erwartet, dass Lucius so etwas wie ein Schöngeist war, der sich an etwas so Profanem wie einem Garten erfreuen konnte. Und dass er darüber hinaus noch dieses Schöne mit ihr teilen wollte, versetze sie in maßloses Erstaunen über diesen absolut unberechenbaren und doch so wunderbaren Mann.

„Es muss wirklich sehr schön sein und ich würde es gerne einmal sehen" war alles, was sie nach einer Weile als Antwort zustande brachte. Und gleich danach hätte sie sich am liebsten selbst dafür geohrfeigt, dass ihr eine dermaßen unverbindlich und total blöd klingende Bemerkung herausgeschlüpft war. Das einzige, was sie als Verteidigung anbringen konnte war, dass Lucius sie wirklich gehörig durcheinander brachte, das war aber nur ein schwacher Trost.

„Hast du vielleicht eine Landkarte zur Hand?" fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Eine Landkarte? Wozu das denn?" fragte Lexi erstaunt zurück.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, wie weit es von hier nach London ist. Und von dort bis nach Wiltshire. Ich kenne mich zugegebenermaßen mit den Entfernungen, wie Muggel... Entschuldigung... normale Menschen sie vermessen nicht aus, denn ich reise für gewöhnlich durch Apparieren von Ort zu Ort und da sind Entfernungen eher nebensächlich" erwiderte Lucius.

„Wenn's weiter nichts ist". Mit diesen Worten ging Lexi zu ihrem Bücherregal hinüber und fischte einen Atlas heraus. Lucius kam zu ihr und schaute ihr über die Schulter, während sie darin herumblätterte.

„Aber was willst du in Wiltshire? Stonehenge anschauen?" fragte sie halb amüsiert, als sie eine passende Karte gefunden hatte und ihm diese unter die Nase hielt.

„Nein, wen interessieren schon ein paar alte Steine, die keinem ersichtlichen Zweck dienen" erwiderte Lucius lächelnd und besah sich die Karte.

„Ich dachte, du wüsstest es. Ich bin in Wiltshire zu Hause. Der Manor liegt ungefähr 10 Meilen von Stongehenge entfernt" setzte er noch als Erklärung hinzu.

Es war nur eine beiläufige Bemerkung von ihm gewesen, doch Lexi hatte das Gefühl, als würde eine eisige Hand nach ihr greifen und ihr wurde schwer ums Herz.

„Du willst also so schnell es geht wieder nach Hause?" fragte sie leise und Lucius entging die Trauer in ihrer Stimme nicht.

Er nahm ihr den Atlas ab, legte diesen beiseite, drehte Lexi zu sich herum und nötigte sie beinahe ihn anzusehen.

„Ja es ist wahr, ich möchte wieder nach Hause und in meine gewohnte Umgebung zurück" sagte er sanft.

„Und was ist mit mir? Ist es so schrecklich für dich, hier bei mir zu sein?" fragte Lexi und versuchte krampfhaft, die aufsteigenden Tränen wegzublinzeln.

Lucius seufzte.

„Nein das ist es nicht, du verstehst das völlig falsch" entgegnete er.

„Ach ja. Was verstehe ich denn falsch?" fragte sie zurück.

Lucius holte Luft, um zu einer harschen Antwort anzusetzen, schluckte seinen aufkommenden Ärger aber hinunter, denn er sah, dass Lexi viel an einer richtigen Antwort lag.

„Wie würdest du dich denn an meiner Statt fühlen, hm? Wenn man dich ohne eigenes Verschulden und ohne Hoffnung auf baldige Wiederkehr aus deinem gewohnten Leben gerissen hätte und du dich mit Dingen herumschlagen müsstest, die dir teilweise vollkommen fremd sind. Was würdest du tun?" fragte er und versuchte, seine Stimme so unverbindlich wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

Lexi biss sich auf die Unterlippe und antwortete nicht.

„Aha, ich verstehe. Du kannst oder willst nicht antworten. Nun, dann sage ich dir, wie ich mich fühle".

Das kitzelte nun Lexis Widerspruchsgeist wach und ihre Augen begannen zu funkeln.

„Ach ja? Und wie fühlst du dich denn?" fragte sie leise.

Lucius stieß wieder einen Seufzer aus und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hatte dir bereits vorhin gesagt, dass ich mich zu dir hingezogen fühle und das ist eine ziemlich neue Erfahrung für mich. Ich hätte es zwar niemals für möglich gehalten, aber ich bin widererwartend gern mit dir zusammen, auch wenn du einem manchmal den letzten Nerv rauben kannst".

Das brachte Lexi gegen ihren Willen zum Lachen.

Lucius fiel in ihr Lachen mit ein und zog sie wieder in seine Arme. Eine ganze Zeit standen sie einfach nur so da und schwiegen.

„Gibt es irgend etwas, was dich hier hält?" fragte Lucius nach einer Weile.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Lexi etwas irritiert zurück.

„Gibt es etwas wichtiges, ich meine, gesellschaftliche oder familiäre Verpflichtungen, die es dir nicht erlauben würden, nach England überzusiedeln?" bemerkte Lucius.

Lexi runzelte die Stirn und versuchte hinter den Grund seiner Frage zu kommen, doch der erschloss sich ihr noch nicht.

„Nun ja, von ein paar guten Freunden und meinen Eltern mal abgesehen, gibt es hier eigentlich niemanden, der mich groß vermissen würde. Aber warum sollte ich nach England ziehen wollen?"

Lucius musste über ihre Bemerkung lächeln.

„Weil ich es gerne sehen würde, wenn du mit mir gehen würdest?" antwortete er sanft.

„Mit dir gehen? Du meinst....zurück in deine Welt....in dein Zaubererleben?" fragte Lexi, die immer noch etwas durcheinander war.

„Ja, natürlich. Ich würde dich gerne auch weiterhin um mich haben" erwidere Lucius lächelnd.

Diese Eröffnung hätte Lexi eigentlich glücklich machen sollen, doch leider war das Gegenteil der Fall. Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass wirklich alles echt wäre und sie mit ihm gehen könnte. Doch das war es leider nicht und so verursachte Lucius' Bemerkung nicht die erhoffte Freude, sondern dass Lexi sich nur zu bewusst wurde, wie absurd diese ganze Situation hier war. Er war nun mal nicht wirklich real und wie sollte es dann vonstatten gehen, dass sie ihm folgte? Sollte sie sich entmaterialisieren wie in einem Science Fiction Film und als geschriebenes Wort selbst in den Potter-Büchern als Nebenfigur auftauchen? Schon allein die Vorstellung war vollkommen abwegig. Lucius existierte nun mal entweder nur im Buch oder hier bei ihr als Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut. Eine dritte Lösung gab es nicht und nun war es an Lexi einen großen Seufzer auszustoßen.

Sie fühlte sich hin und her gerissen und wusste wirklich nicht mehr, wo ihr der Kopf stand.

„Lucius, wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen? Weder du noch diese ganze Zaubererwelt existieren wirklich. Ich hätte große Lust, mit dir ein Flugzeug zu besteigen, nach London zu fliegen und dann weiter mit einem Mietwagen bis nach Wiltshire zu fahren. Nur damit du direkt vor Ort selbst feststellen kannst, dass es deine Welt und deinen Manor gar nicht gibt" sagte Lexi, ohne sich in diesem Moment der Tragweite ihrer Rede bewusst zu sein.

„Fängst du schon wieder mit diesem Unsinn an" bemerkte Lucius gefährlich leise und löste sich von ihr. Und dann brachte er auch noch durch zwei Schritte einen schier unüberwindlich erscheinenden Raum zwischen sich und Lexi.

Lexi kniff die Augen zusammen und taxierte ihn. Sein Tonfall und der Umstand, dass er sie fast schon von sich gestoßen hatte, verletzten sie. Natürlich wusste sie mittlerweile, was sie mit ihren unbesonnenen Worten angerichtet hatte und bedauerte das auch. Aber gesagt war gesagt und nun konnte sie es nicht mehr ungeschehen machen. Sie war nun selbst etwas wütend auf sich, dass sie sich dazu hatte hinreißen lassen und einfach drauflos geplappert hatte. Allerdings war sie auch ärgerlich auf Lucius, der offenbar wirklich nicht einsehen wollte oder konnte, wer oder was er tatsächlich war.

Die ganze Situation schien mit einem Mal total verfahren und Lexi fühlte sich verunsichert und in die Enge getrieben. Und immer wenn so etwas passierte, neigte sie leider dazu, überzureagieren. So auch hier.

„Nehmen wir einmal an, du und deine Welt existieren tatsächlich und ich ginge mit dir. Wie hast du dir unser weiteres Zusammenleben denn so vorgestellt, hm? Ich wage mich nämlich schwach daran erinnern zu können, dass du verheiratet bist".

Lucius beschloss, den Sarkasmus in ihrer Bemerkung einfach zu übergehen.

„Ach das ist nicht weiter tragisch und wird uns nicht behindern. Die Ehe zwischen Narcissa und mir besteht ohnehin nur noch auf dem Papier" erklärte er.

„Ah ja. Und weiter?"

„Ein paar Meilen von Malfoy Manor entfernt gibt es eine kleine malerische Ortschaft. Wir werden uns dort nach einem kleinen Häuschen oder einer geräumigen Wohnung für dich umsehen und ich werde auch sonst dafür sorgen, dass du alles hast was du brauchst. Ich werde versuchen, so viel Zeit wie möglich mit dir zu verbringen".

Lucius sagte das alles mit einer derartigen Leichtigkeit dahin, als wäre es bereits beschlossene Sache. Für ihn war es das auch, nur hatte er leider nicht richtig mitbekommen, wie sich Lexis Gemütszustand während seiner Rede erschreckend schnell verändert hatte.

Nun stand ihr der maßlose Zorn, der in ihr loderte, deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und sie funkelte ihn mit stählernem Blick an.

„Das haben wir uns aber schön zurechtgelegt mein Lieber. Oh ja....und jedes Mal, wenn du mich wieder verlässt, nachdem wir miteinander im Bett waren, lässt du Geld vor dem Spiegel zurück, ja?" zischte sie ihn aufgebracht an.

Lucius verstand jetzt wirklich die Welt nicht mehr. Er hatte es doch nur gut gemeint und gedacht, er würde ihr damit eine Freude machen, wenn sie bei ihm bleiben und er sich um sie kümmern würde. Auf ihre Reaktion war er überhaupt nicht gefasst gewesen.

„Lexi was soll das? Wovon redest du überhaupt?" fragte er überrascht und auch ein wenig gekränkt.

Ihre Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und sie hatte in diesem Augenblick mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einer wütenden Kobra als mit einem Menschen.

„Das hast du dir ja alles fein ausgedacht Lucius. Aber ich werde ganz sicher nicht mit dir nach Wiltshire kommen und deine kleine Muggel-Hure spielen. Und bangend darauf warten, dass du mich irgendwann einmal satt hast und mich dann an einen deiner schleimigen Todesserfreunde weiterreichst. Oder mich einfach umbringst, sobald du keine Verwendung mehr für dein kleines Spielzeug hast" fauchte sie zurück.

Nun war es an Lucius, wütend die Augen zusammen zu kneifen.

„Das ist es also, was du denkst, das ich in dir sehe, ja? Nur ein Spielzeug? Ich wüsste nicht, wann ich dir das Gefühl eingegeben hätte, dass ich dich nicht respektiere und vorhabe, dich wie eine Hure zu behandeln" sagte er leise mit nur schlecht verhohlenem Zorn.

„Gerade eben hast du's getan!" schleuderte sie ihm entgegen.

Lexi stand da, sie zitterte vor Zorn und ihre Fäuste ballten sich, als wolle sie auf ihn einschlagen. Sie sah buchstäblich rot vor Wut. Und diese Wut brannte so hell in ihr, dass sie alles andere verdrängte. Alle Liebe und alle leidenschaftlichen Gefühle, die sie für Lucius hegte, waren in diesem Moment wie weggeblasen.

Auch Lucius war jetzt maßlos wütend. Er hatte es nur gut gemeint und wurde dafür nun mit haltlosen Anschuldigungen eines keifenden Weibes überschüttet. Das würde er nicht einfach so hinnehmen.

Er blickte noch einmal in ihre vor Feindseligkeit lodernden Augen und holte Luft, um Lexi lautstark zurechtzuweisen, doch soweit kam es nicht.

Gerade als er zum Sprechen ansetzen wollte, durchzuckte ihn ein so heftiger Schmerz, dass es ihm die Sprache verschlug und er aufkeuchte.

Doch damit war es noch nicht getan. Die Schmerzattacke ebbte nicht ab, sondern schlug noch heftiger zu, dass er es nicht mehr länger verbergen konnte und sich krümmte.

Lexi beobachtete ihn stumm. Irgend etwas schien nicht zu stimmen mit ihm.

In ihrer Wut hatte sie zuerst noch gedacht, er würde das alles nur schauspielern, um so an ihr Mitleid zu appellieren. Aber das sah einem Mann wie Lucius nun gar nicht ähnlich und er hatte derartiges Theater auch sicherlich nicht nötig. Also stimmte tatsächlich etwas nicht und es hatte den Anschein, als würde er unter großen Schmerzen leiden.

Als diese Erkenntnis in Lexis Verstand sickerte, verrauchte ihre Wut auf ihn so schnell wie sie gekommen war.

„Lucius, was ist los, was hast du?" fragte sie ehrlich besorgt und trat etwas näher.

„Ich.....ich weiß nicht....." flüsterte Lucius gepresst und krümmte sich wieder.

Mit zwei Schritten war Lexi bei ihm und hielt ihn fest, denn er war nahe daran umzufallen.

„Komm....stütz dich auf mich....wir gehen rüber ins Schlafzimmer und du legst dich erst einmal hin" bestimmte sie und zog Lucius mit sich.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie im Schlafzimmer angekommen waren, denn Lucius stolperte mehr vor sich hin und Lexi hatte Mühe, ihn auf den Beinen zu halten. Doch am Ende gelang es ihr und Lucius war sichtlich erleichtert, als er endlich in der horizontalen lag. Lexi hatte sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt und sah sehr besorgt auf ihn hinunter.

Er war kreidebleich geworden, zitterte und seine Augen glänzten, als hätte er hohes Fieber. Seine Haut jedoch war eiskalt, wie Lexi erschreckt bemerkte, als sie ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Warte, ich werde sofort einen Arzt holen" sagte sie, wollte aufspringen und zum Telefon greifen, doch Lucius hielt sie zurück.

„Nein....keinen Arzt...." wehrte Lucius ab.

„Aber...".

„Kein Aber. Irgendetwas seltsames geschieht mit mir....und da kann mir kein Arzt helfen" erklärte Lucius mit schwacher Stimme. Er meinte wohl auch, dass er keinen Muggel-Quacksalber an sich heranlassen würde, selbst wenn er im Sterben lag.

„Aber Lucius, ich muss doch was tun...ich kann dich doch hier nicht so leiden lass...." weiter kam Lexi nicht, denn er brachte sie zum Schweigen.

Mit äußerst besorgter Miene sah sie Lucius an, der immer wieder von neuen Schmerzwellen geschüttelt wurde. Er hatte große Schmerzen, versuchte aber, dies so gut es ging vor ihr zu verbergen. Was ihm allerdings nicht gelang, denn Lexi hatte tatsächlich so etwas wie einen siebten Sinn für ihn. Sie brauchte ihn nur anzusehen und hatte das Gefühl, seine Qual am eigenen Leib zu spüren.

Zur Hilflosigkeit verdammt saß sie neben ihm und musste mit ansehen, wie er still vor sich hin litt. Was wäre, wenn er tatsächlich im Sterben lag? kam ihr plötzlich der Gedanke und ließ sie erschreckt aufkeuchen. Sie wusste zwar nicht genau, was ihm fehlen könnte, doch dass es ernst war, war nicht zu übersehen. Und sie war außerstande, etwas für ihn zu tun, um ihm zu helfen.

Lexi war vollkommen durcheinander und hatte große Angst. Sie merkte noch nicht einmal, dass es draußen plötzlich dunkel geworden und ein heftiger Sturm aufgekommen war. Und das, obwohl es erst kurz vor Mittag und bis jetzt ein sonniger Vormittag gewesen war. Geistesabwesend schaltete sie das Licht neben dem Bett an und konzentrierte sich dann wieder ganz auf Lucius.

Sie fühlte sich schuldig, dass sie ihn so angefahren hatte. Mittlerweile war ihr auch bewusst geworden, dass es Lucius mit seinem Angebot, sie mit sich zu nehmen, mehr als gut gemeint hatte. Er hatte es wirklich nicht verdient, dass sie ihm derartige Beschuldigungen an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

„Lucius.....es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass ich dich vorhin so angeschrieen habe" sagte sie leise.

Lucius schaffte es, sich trotz großer Schmerzen ein kleines Lächeln abzuringen. Er war ja noch nicht lange mit Lexi zusammen, doch ihr überschäumendes Temperament hatte er bereits mehrfach kennen und auch schätzen gelernt. Auch ihm war mittlerweile bewusst geworden, dass sie ihn nur deshalb beschimpft hatte, weil sie sich in die Enge getrieben gefühlt hatte.

„Ist schon gut Lexi. War doch nur ein Missverständnis" erklärte er und ergriff ihre Hand.

„Du verzeihst mir also, dass ich so fies zu dir war?" hakte Lexi nach.

Lucius lächelte noch einmal.

„Natürlich. Warum sollte ich dir nicht verzeihen?".

„Oh Lucius...." Lexis Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Aufschluchzend warf sie sich in seine Arme und drückte sich ganz fest an ihn.

Die ganze Liebe und das Glück, das sie fühlte seit er bei ihr war, brandete wieder empor. Es hatte fast den Anschein, als wäre dieses Gefühl der Liebe etwas handfestes und sie versuchte, ihm stumm zu vermitteln, wie sehr sie ihn liebte.

Doch im gleichen Augenblick ließ sie erschreckt von ihm ab, denn er krümmte sich wieder vor Schmerzen, die anscheinend noch zugenommen hatten.

„Oh Gott....Lucius....habe ich dir wehgetan?" fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Lucius fähig war zu antworten.

„Ich....nein, das ist es nicht.....es..." flüsterte er fast tonlos. Doch weiter kam er nicht, den eine erneute Schmerzwelle raubte ihm den Atem.

Lucius hatte das Gefühl, als würde der Schmerz wie ein glühend heißes Feuer durch all seine Adern fließen und ihn von innen heraus verzehren. Als Lexi ihn gerade eben förmlich mit ihrer Liebe überschüttet hatte, war es so schlimm geworden, dass er all seine Kraft hatte aufbringen müssen, um nicht vor Schmerzen laut aufzuschreien. Als die Schmerzattacke etwas verebbt war und ihm gestattete, für kurze Zeit wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, kam ihm die Erkenntnis.

Lexis Liebe hatte ihn hier hergeholt. Als sie ihm vorhin so hasserfüllt entgegen getreten war, hatte diese Liebe für kurze Zeit an Kraft verloren. Und das war der Grund, warum er nun hier lag und mit heftigen Schmerzen kämpfte. Die Macht, die ihn hier hielt, war kurzzeitig geschwächt worden und nun zerrten die selben elementaren Kräfte, die ihn hergeholt hatten, ihn wieder zurück in seine Welt. Diese Erkenntnis ließ ihn die Schmerzen etwas leichter ertragen. Er hatte selbst die Befürchtung gehegt, im Sterben zu liegen. Doch jetzt hatte er keine Angst mehr davor, denn er wusste, was ihm bevorstand.

Er blickte in Lexis tränenüberströmtes Gesicht.

Sah, wie sie unter Tränen versuchte, ihn so liebevoll wie möglich anzublicken, um ihm dadurch Kraft zum Durchhalten zu vermitteln.

Es kostete ihn einige Mühe, doch er schaffte es schließlich, die Hand zu heben und ihr ein paar Tränen von den Wangen zu wischen.

„Trauere nicht meine Kleine....es wird alles gut...." flüsterte er tröstend, doch seine Geste und seine Worte konnten Lexi nicht trösten. Sie schluchzte herzzerreißend auf.

„Lexi....wenn du mich liebst......wenn du mich wirklich liebst....." setzte er an, brach jedoch ab und biss unter einer neuen Schmerzattacke die Zähne zusammen.

„...wenn du mich liebst....musst du mich gehen lassen..." vollendete er den Satz nach einer Weile.

„Oh nein....." heulte Lexi auf und wollte sich wieder in seine Arme werfen. Dazu kam es nicht, denn er krümmte sich wieder vor Schmerzen und diesmal entfuhr ihm sogar ein gepeinigtes Stöhnen.

„Kleines....du musst....." hauchte er atemlos.

Lexi war halb wahnsinnig vor Sorge um ihn. Doch selbst ihr völlig durcheinander geratener Verstand erfasste langsam aber sicher, was sich hier abspielte. Durch ihre Liebe zu ihm hatte sie ihn real werden lassen und in ihr Leben geholt. Mit dieser Liebe hielt sie ihn nun hier fest und das verursachte ihm jetzt unsägliche Pein.

Und obwohl ihr die Erkenntnis beinahe das Herz aus dem Leib riss, wusste sie, dass ihr gar keine andere Wahl blieb als ihn gehen zu lassen. Und zwar möglichst bald, um ihm weitere Qualen zu ersparen. Noch wehrte sie sich dagegen, doch ihr Herz wusste es bereits und hatte die Entscheidung für sie getroffen.

Unter Tränen versuchte sie ein liebevolles Lächeln aufzusetzen, es gelang ihr aber nur halb.

Sie ergriff ein letztes Mal seine Hand und drückte sie.

„Geh...." hauchte sie beinahe tonlos und ihre Tränen rannen ungehindert über ihre Wangen.

Lucius seufzte erleichtert auf. Die Schmerzattacken verloren an Gewalt. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern...

„Danke" flüsterte er und sah zärtlich zu ihr auf.

Lexi konnte nicht anders. Sie zog ihn in ihre Arme und bettete seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter. Sie spürte, wie sein Lebensfunke langsam aber stetig an Kraft verlor.

„Lexi....Kleines..." setzte Lucius an.

„Ja?" antwortete sie.

„Du hast mir.....durch deine Liebe...ein.....wertvolleres Geschenk gemacht....als du ahnst...." flüsterte er.

Anstatt einer Antwort hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich werde dich niemals vergessen" versprach er mit so viel Aufrichtigkeit in der Stimme, dass es Lexi ins Herz schnitt.

„Ich dich auch nicht....niemals....das könnte ich gar nicht" sagte Lexi mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

„Ich weiß...." antwortete Lucius und lächelte sie noch ein letztes Mal an. Dann schloss er die Augen und Lexi spürte, wie das Leben mit einem letzten Atemzug von ihm wich.

Mit einem Aufschrei, in dem der ganze übermächtige Kummer über ihren Verlust lag, drückte sie Lucius' leblosen Körper an sich.

Draußen hatte der Sturm noch an Gewalt zugenommen und drohte, beinahe die Fenster einzudrücken. Lexi hatte jedoch keinen Blick dafür.

Doch als es unvermittelt so heftig blitzte, dass sie beinahe geblendet wurde, hob sie den Kopf. Nur um vor Schreck aufzuschreien und beinahe aus dem Bett zu stürzen, denn in diesem Moment löste sich Lucius' leblose Gestalt von einer Sekunde auf die andere in Luft auf. Zurück blieben nur die Kleider, die sie ihm vor zwei Tagen gekauft hatte.

Haltlos weinend brach sie auf dem Bett zusammen.

Xxxxxxxx to be continued xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So Leutz, und hier ist jetzt erst mal Schluss. _

_Nein, keine Angst, die Geschichte ist noch nicht zu Ende, es wird noch weitergehen. Nur habe ich das nächste Kapitel leider noch nicht fertig geschrieben und ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dafür brauchen werde (will ja schließlich ein würdiges Nachfolger-Chap schreiben und nicht irgendwas belangloses)._

_Mal sehen, ein paar Tage werde ich wohl schon dafür brauchen. Aber je mehr reviews kommen werden, desto mehr werde ich mich mit dem Schreiben beeilen /zwinker/._

_Also bis die Tage dann._

_Ach ja....reviews nicht vergessen /g/_

_Und hier noch eine Begriffs-Beschreibung (für alle, die es interessiert):_

_Beschreibung eines Kniesels (Kneazle):_

_Kneazle – originally from Britain, a small catlike animal that is now a worldwide export. Its fur is spottet or flecked, its ears large, and its tail resembles a Lion's. They can breed with cats. They are characterized by intelligence, independence, occasional aggression, and are capable of being wonderful pets if they like a wizard or witch. Kneazles can detect suspicions people very well and react badly to them._

__


	15. Galavorstellung

_Zu aller erst einmal möchte ich mich entschuldigen, dass es mit dem finalen Kapitel hier so lang gedauert hat. Leider hatte mich in den letzten 3 Wochen eine ziemlich böse Schreibblockade kampfunfähig gemacht /g/_

_Erst jetzt, an meinem letzten Urlaubstag /schnüff/ ist es mir endlich gelungen, das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte fertig zu schreiben und die Story damit zu vollenden. Sorry, dass ihr solange darauf warten musstet. Aber dafür ist es auch nicht gerade kurz ;-)_

_Ich hoffe natürlich, dass euch auch dieses Kapitel ein wenig gefallen wird und dass ich nicht schon mit dem Vorgängerkapitel mein ganzes Pulver verschossen habe (bildlich gesprochen)._

_So, und hier geht's jetzt endlich weiter:_

**Kapitel 15 - Galavorstellung**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Lexi mehr oder weniger im Bett. Apathisch lag sie da, nur der Schmerz über ihren Verlust schien ihr noch wichtig zu sein.

Sie vernachlässigte sich, trank nur wenig, aß fast nichts mehr und ignorierte alles um sich herum. Es war ihr vollkommen egal, ob es Tag oder Nacht war. Sie schlief immer wieder ein, doch nur um nach kurzer Zeit schon wieder aus ihrem Schlaf aufzuschrecken. Und immer wenn sie so aufschreckte, brach die Trauer über Lucius Tod' noch stärker über sie herein und neuerliche Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen.

Ihr Lebensmut war beinahe erloschen. Und obwohl sie tief in ihrem Inneren wusste, dass es richtig gewesen war, ihn gehen zu lassen, tröstete sie dieser Gedanke nicht, sondern ließ sie ihren Verlust nur noch deutlicher spüren. Wie sehr sie Lucius geliebt hatte, wurde ihr erst jetzt richtig bewusst, nachdem er fort war.

Doch selbst in ihren von Trauer erstarrten Verstand drang die Erkenntnis, dass das Verschwinden von Lucius' leblosem Körper nicht rational erklärbar war. Nicht nur sein Körper war von einer Sekunde zur anderen verschwunden gewesen, sondern auch alles andere, was er an dem denkwürdigen Freitag abend, an dem er bei Lexi erschienen war, mit sich geführt hatte. Also sämtliche Kleider, seine Robe, seinen Siegelring und auch sein Spazierstock mit dem darin befindlichen Zauberstab.

Zurück geblieben waren nur die Kleider und Gegenstände, die Lexi hier in der realen Welt für ihn gekauft hatte. Und sein Duft, der immer noch schwach in dem weißen Hemd hing, das er am Abend vor seinem Tod getragen hatte.

Eigentlich hätte Lexi sich davon fernhalten sollen, vertiefte das Berühren des Hemdstoffes doch nur ihren Schmerz. Doch sie konnte es nicht. Sein Duft in dem Hemd war das einzige, was ihr, neben der Erinnerung, von ihm geblieben war und so klammerte sie sich daran fest, als wäre das Hemd das einzige, was sie noch im Hier und Jetzt hielt.

Versunken in Trauer, Schmerz und Erinnerungen lag sie in ihrem Bett und kümmerte sich nicht mehr um den Rest der Welt. Doch die Welt, genauer gesagt eine gute Freundin, kümmerte es sehr wohl, was mit Lexi war.

Renee wusste nicht mehr, wie oft sie auf Lexi's Anrufbeantworter gesprochen und sie angefleht hatte, abzunehmen und mit ihr zu sprechen. Renee wusste, das etwas passiert war und sie wollte unbedingt mit ihrer Freundin darüber sprechen. Doch sie bekam einfach keine Reaktion. Das, worüber sie mit Lexi reden wollte, konnte man nicht einfach auf dem Anrufbeantworter hinterlassen, das musste man direkt erzählen. Und so versuchte sie es wieder und wieder. Irgendwann war das Band voll gewesen, aber sie hatte nicht aufgegeben und es immer bis zum Geht-nicht-mehr klingeln lassen. Vielleicht würde das Läuten Lexi irgendwann dermaßen auf die Nerven gehen, dass sie letztendlich ranging. Doch Renee war kein Erfolg beschert und nach 2 Tagen kam sie noch nicht mal mehr durch, sondern es ertönte ein permanentes Besetzt-Zeichen. Lexi schien das Klingeln des Telefons am Ende doch leid geworden zu sein und deshalb hatte sie kurzerhand den Stecker aus der Wand gezogen. Das war wenigstens ein Zeichen, dass Lexi zu Hause war und imstande, aufzustehen. Dennoch war es alles andere als gut, dass sie den Kontakt zur Außenwelt derart krass abgebrochen hatte und dass sie weder auf Anrufe noch auf die Türklingel reagierte. Natürlich hatte Renee auch versucht, Lexi zu besuchen, hatte jedoch nur auf geschlossene Fensterläden und eisiges Schweigen vorgefunden.

Nachdem Lexi nun auch noch die Telefonleitung mehr oder weniger gekappt hatte, machte sich Renee doch ernsthafte Sorgen um ihre Freundin. Sie beschloss, zu drastischen Maßnahmen zu greifen.

* * *

Lexi wusste nicht mehr genau, wie viel Zeit vergangen war und es war ihr ehrlich gesagt auch egal.

Sie lag eingeschlossen in ihrem Kokon aus Trauer auf dem Bett und die Welt war weit, sehr weit weg. Doch auf einmal drangen Stimmen durch die Wohnungstür und sie nahm das Knirschen eines Schlüssels im Schloss wahr. Augenblicke später öffnete sich die Tür und die Stimmen wurden deutlicher. Eigentlich hätte Lexi jetzt aufstehen und nachsehen sollen, wer sich da einfach Zutritt zu ihrer Wohnung verschafft hatte, doch sie war zu kraftlos dazu.

„.....danke Herr Hauser, ab hier komme ich alleine klar" drang eine bekannte Stimme an Lexis Ohr.

Und keine zwanzig Sekunden später stand eine aufgebrachte Renee vor Lexis Bett und schaute kopfschüttelnd auf das Häuflein Elend vor sich hinunter.

„Sag mal...spinnst du jetzt total?" fragte Renee und leichte Schärfe lag in ihrer Stimme.

Lexi gab keine Antwort.

„So, so, hat es uns die Sprache verschlagen? Was um Himmels Willen machst du hier eigentlich? Willst du einen neuen Rekord im Stillhalten aufstellen, oder was?" setzte Renee noch hinterher.

Immer noch keine Reaktion.

„OK, keine Antwort ist auch ne Antwort. Aber glaub ja nicht, dass du mich durch Schweigen und Ignorieren so leicht wieder los wirst. So, und jetzt lassen wir erst mal Luft und Licht in diesen Müffelstall hier".

Mit diesen Worten trat Renee zum Fenster und riss die Vorhänge zur Seite. Gleißendes Sonnenlicht flutete in den Raum und Lexi zog sich ob der Helligkeit murrend die Decke über den Kopf. Nachdem Renee die Fenster in der ganzen Wohnung zum Durchlüften aufgemacht hatte, trat sie wieder an Lexis Bett heran.

„Los, raus jetzt aus den Federn. Es ist ein wundervoller Tag" sagte sie und zog leicht an der Bettdecke über Lexis Kopf.

„Lass mich in Ruhe...." drang die gedämpfte Stimme von Lexi unter der Decke hervor, die sie krampfhaft festhielt. Renee zerrte grinsend noch einmal an der Decke und nach einer Weile gelang es ihr tatsächlich, ihre vor sich hin murrende Freundin freizulegen.

„Jetzt komm schon....raus aus dem Bett" forderte Renee Lexi auf und stupste sie kameradschaftlich an.

„Ich will nicht....". Lexi drehte ihr den Rücken zu und ringelte sich noch enger ein.

„Jetzt lass diese bockiges-Kind-Sprüche und steh endlich auf".

„Warum kannst du mich nicht in Ruhe lassen?"

„Weil ich nicht will."

Lexi gab wieder ein abweisendes Murren von sich. Renee seufzte.

„Ich werde dich nicht in Ruhe lassen, ganz gleich was du tust. Einfach deshalb, weil du meine Freundin bist und ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht habe" erklärte Renee.

„Du verstehst es nicht....." Lexis Stimme kippte.

„Was verstehe ich nicht?" hakte Renee nach, obwohl sie sich denken konnte, was jetzt wahrscheinlich kommen würde.

„Er ist weg......" setzte Lexi mühsam zum Sprechen an.

„Ach ja? Und weiter?"

Keine Antwort.

„Hallo?"

Wieder keine Antwort.

„Hallohoooo?"

Immer noch keine Antwort. Renee seufzte, musste sich aber ein Lächeln verkneifen. Lexi konnte manchmal wirklich so was von stur sein. Aber Renee wusste, wie man sie aus der Reserve locken konnte.

„Halloho, Erde an Lexi. Jemand zu Hause?" fragte Renee amüsiert und zwickte Lexi leicht in die Seite. Das hatte die erwünschte Wirkung, denn Lexi rührte sich endlich wieder.

„Lass mich...."

„Nein ganz sicher nicht. Und du sagst mir jetzt sofort, warum du hier liegst wie ne Sprotte in der Dose und auch bald so angenehm riechst".

Wieder entstand eine Schweigepause. Doch nach einer Weile antwortete Lexi tatsächlich.

„Er ist tot.....und ich bin Schuld daran!" brach es aus ihr heraus und ihre Schultern begannen vor heftigem Schluchzen zu beben.

„So ein Schwachsinn. Und deswegen vergräbst du dich hier, schottest dich ab und gehst nicht mehr ans Telefon?" antwortete Renee kopfschüttelnd.

Die Schluchzer wurden lauter.

„Hör bitte auf mit dem Theater. Ich muss dir etwas wichtiges sagen" bat Renee ihre Freundin sanft. Sie konnte Lexis Verhalten verstehen, doch es war absolut unnütz, hier zu liegen und zu trauern, weil es gar keinen Grund dafür gab. Nur schien das noch nicht bis zu Lexi vorgedrungen zu sein und deswegen musste es Renee jetzt endlich gelingen, diesen Trauerkloß aus dem Bett zu bringen, damit sie vernünftig mit ihr reden konnte.

„Du verstehst es nicht...." wiederholte Lexi tränenerstickt.

„Nein, DU verstehst nicht! Es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund zu trauern. Lucius ist nicht tot" erklärte Renee seufzend.

„Doch ist er. Er ist hier in meinen Armen gestorben...".

„Schon möglich. Aber wirklich tot ist er nicht. Er ist schließlich nur eine fiktive Romanfigur. Oder kannst du mir etwa seine Leiche zeigen? Hast du sie in die Tiefkühltruhe gesteckt, oder was?" Das war zugegebenermaßen etwas krass, doch langsam wurde Renee ungeduldig. Darüber hinaus verfolgte sie mit diesen Worten ein Ziel und das schien sie nun auch erreicht zu haben. Mit sanften Ermunterungen kam man bei Lexi nicht weiter. Manchmal musste man sie einfach nur wütend machen, um ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Und das war Renee soeben mit ihrer kleinen Stichelei geglückt, denn Lexi schoss wie ein Kugelblitz herum, sprang aus dem Bett und starrte ihre Freundin mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen an. Allerdings verpuffte die Wirkung ziemlich, denn Lexis Gesicht war vom vielen Weinen fleckig und ihre Augen waren geschwollen und blutunterlaufen.

„Wie kannst du dich darüber nur lustig machen!" fauchte sie Renee wütend an, erntete jedoch nur ein breites Grinsen.

„Na immerhin ist es mir ja jetzt endlich gelungen, dich aus dem Bett zu kriegen. Und wenn du schon mal stehst, kannst du auch gleich rüber ins Bad gehen und deine Zähne putzen. Eine Dusche wäre vielleicht auch nicht schlecht, du müffelst nämlich etwas" entgegnete Renee gelassen.

Lexi war nun so wütend, dass es ihr die Sprache kurzfristig verschlug. Sie stand da, ballte die Fäuste und hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, auf Renee loszugehen wie ein wildgewordener Derwisch. Doch sie bremste sich gerade noch, als Renees nächste Worte an ihr Ohr drangen.

„Liebes, ich meine es doch nur gut, also hau' mich bitte nicht gleich. Glaub' mir, Lucius ist nicht wirklich gestorben, er ist in die Bücher zurück gekehrt".

Lexi warf ihrer Freundin einen abschätzenden Blick zu.

„Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte sie leise.

„Du brauchst nur einen Blick in eins der Bücher zu werfen. Er ist wirklich wieder zurück im Buch...._und wie er zurück ist_" antwortete Renee grinsend.

„Wie meinst du das?" Renee spürte genau, wie die Neugier langsam in Lexis aufgebrachtem Verstand das Kommando übernahm.

„Wirst schon sehen. Aber vorher gehst du wirklich ins Bad und machst dich frisch."

Und mit diesen Worten drängte Renee eine sich immer noch zaghaft wehrende Lexi ins Bad hinüber. Am Ende verschwand Lexi auch tatsächlich im Bad, nachdem Renee ihr angedroht hatte, sie komplett angezogen unter eine eiskalte Dusche zu stecken, wenn sie sich weiterhin so aufführte. Es vergingen etwa 20 Minuten und eine frisch geduschte und umgezogene Lexi kam wieder zum Vorschein.

Renee hatte derweil alle Harry Potter Bücher aus dem Regal geholt und bereit gelegt. Der Fernseher war auch bereits an und im DVD-Player lag der zweite Harry Potter Film.

„Hier, überzeuge dich selbst" sagte Renee und hielt Lexi Band 2 unter die Nase. Lexi setzte sich neben ihre Freundin auf das Sofa, ergriff das Buch jedoch nicht, sondern beäugte es kritisch.

„Na komm schon. Es beisst dich sicherlich nicht" bemerkte Renee amüsiert und hielt Lexi das Buch vor die Nase.

Lexi musste zuerst ein paar Mal blinzeln, weil die Buchstaben vor ihren Augen einen verrückten Tanz aufzuführen schienen. Doch dann wurde ihr Blick klarer und sie sah es.

Lucius' Name, schwarz auf weiß geschrieben im Buch.

Er war also tatsächlich zurückgekehrt in die Romane. Und langsam verstand Lexi auch Renees kryptische Bemerkung. Lucius war zurückgekehrt, oh ja. Und wie er zurückgekehrt war. Renee hatte das Buch bewusst an der Stelle aufgeschlagen, in der das Aufeinandertreffen zwischen Lucius und Harry bei Flourish & Blotts beschrieben war. Die Szene war anfänglich unverändert, Lucius verhöhnte Arthur Weasley und dann.....tja dann ging der Text vollkommen anders weiter, wie es zuvor im Buch gestanden hatte.

Nach Lucius' letzter Bemerkung „Mit solchen Leuten geben sie sich ab, Weasley, und ich hatte gedacht, Ihre Familie könnte nicht noch tiefer sinken..." kam es nicht zum Handgemenge zwischen Arthur und Malfoy senior. Nein, Lucius reagierte so, wie er es im Film tat. Er nickte dem zornesroten Arthur nochmals hochmütig zu und verschwand dann zusammen mit Draco aus dem Laden. Ganz der arrogante und sich seiner Macht bewusste Adlige, wie echte Fans ihn sich schon immer vorgestellt hatten. Nicht diese kindische Prügelei-Szene, die einem Lucius Malfoy absolut nicht würdig war. Lucius würde sich niemals öffentlich mit einem anderen Zauberer prügeln, das war vollkommen absurd. Und jetzt tat er es auch nicht mehr, sondern reagierte vollkommen souverän und ließ den gescholtenen Widersacher einfach stehen.

Lexi starrte die Zeilen ungläubig an.

„Aber, aber....das ist unmöglich...." stammelte sie vollkommen durcheinander.

„Eigentlich schon. Aber es ist tatsächlich wahr. Die Bücher haben sich seit Lucius' Rückkehr ziemlich verändert. Und nicht nur die. Schau dir mal die Szene im Buchladen im Film an. Auch die ist leicht anders".

Und mit diesen Worten startete Renee den DVD-Player und die beiden Freundinnen starrten gebannt auf den Bildschirm.

Das Aufeinandertreffen der Malfoys mit Harry und den Weasleys verlief eigentlich fast so wie gewohnt. Noch immer ließen sowohl Draco als auch sein Vater deutlich durchscheinen, was sie von Saint Potter wirklich hielten. Doch dann kam eine winzige Szene, in der Lexi einen überraschten Ausruf nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Hermione hatte Lucius angesprochen und er reagierte darauf.

„Ah und du bist wohl.... Miss Granger. Ja, Draco hat mir alles über dich erzählt. Und über deine Eltern....Zahnärzte, oder?"

Es war nur ein einziges Wort, doch es eröffnete vollkommen neue Horizonte. Lucius verhöhnte Arthur zwar immer noch, aber er beschuldigte ihn nicht mehr, sich mit Muggeln einzulassen. Das Wort „Muggel" nahm Lucius in dieser Szene kein einziges Mal in den Mund und das sagte einiges über seine Veränderung aus.

„Unglaublich..." sagte Lexi leise und seufzte.

„Ja, nicht? Aber das ist noch lange nicht alles. Warte erst mal, bis du die Szene in Dumbledores Büro siehst" erwiderte Renee und begann, das entsprechende Kapitel auf der DVD zu suchen.

Zuerst war alles wie gewohnt. Lucius stürmte zusammen mit Dobby in Dumbledores Büro, schob Harry zur Seite und lieferte sich mit dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts das bekannte verbale Gefecht. Alles war gleich, bis zu der Szene, als Dumbledore Lucius das Tagebuch unter die Nase hielt. Vorher hatte Lucius einen leicht schuldbewussten Eindruck gemacht; ganz so als fühlte er sich ertappt. Jetzt schenkte er Dumbledore nur ein eisiges und selbstgewusstes Lächeln. Als wollte er damit sagen: sie können mir gar nichts, sie alter tattriger Kauz.

Lucius überhebliches Lächeln verschwand auch nicht, als Dumbledore fortfuhr zu erläutern, dass er hoffe, dass nicht noch mehr von Lord Voldemorts alten Schulsachen in die Hände Unschuldiger fallen. Und dass die Konsequenzen für den Verantwortlichen ganz fatal wären.

Dumbledore schien für eine Sekunde verwirrt von Lucius' Verhalten zu sein. Es hatte ganz den Anschein, dass er eine andere Reaktion, nämlich die des Ertappt seins, von dem weißblonden Zauberer erwartet hatte und jetzt nicht so ganz wusste, was er davon halten sollte.

Lucius ließ sich weiterhin nicht das geringste anmerken, sondern stand wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Und natürlich ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, Harry seinen eiskalten Blick und ein paar fast unverhohlene Hohnesworte zu schenken. Danach nickte er Dumbledore kurz zu und verließ das Büro des Schulleiters. Er unterließ es aber, Dobby die Treppen hinunter zu stürzen, sondern versetzte seinem Hauselfen nur einen leichten Schubs um ihn zu veranlassen, vorauszugehen.

Die Veränderung dieser Szene war noch nicht so schwerwiegend wie die, die jetzt folgen sollte.

Harry rannte Lucius hinterher und stellte ihn schließlich im Bogengang.

Mr. Malfoy...Mr. Malfoy….ich habe etwas, das Ihnen gehört" rief Harry und streckte Lucius nachdrücklich das Tagebuch entgegen. Doch Lucius ergriff das Buch nicht, sondern verschränkte die Hände um den Knauf seines Spazierstocks und lächelte eisig.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest Potter" erklärte Lucius und seine Stimme troff vor Arroganz.

„Sie haben das Buch heimlich Ginny Weasley untergeschoben, wissen Sie nicht mehr? Damals in der Winkelgasse. Ich habe es genau gesehen" entgegnete Harry und machte einen erneuten Versuch, Lucius das Buch zu geben. Jedoch ohne Erfolg.

„So, so tatsächlich?" entgegnete Lucius gönnerhaft.

„Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe" erklärte Harry trotzig.

Lucius schnaubte verächtlich. Dann trat er einen Schritt vor und beugte sich leicht zu Harry hinunter.

„Und kannst du das auch beweisen?" fragte Lucius und man spürte förmlich, wie er das letzte Wort beinahe ausspie.

Harry schwieg und Lucius' Mundwinkel zuckten belustigt. Dann richtete er sich wieder auf, wandte sich um und ließ den verdutzten Harry einfach stehen.

„Aber....aber...." stammelte Harry und blickte den beiden Gestalten hinterher. Nach ein paar Metern blieb Lucius noch einmal stehen und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Harry.

„Noch eins _Mister_ Potter. Du solltest dir die Socke, die du ins Buch gesteckt hast um damit meinen Hauselfen zu befreien, lieber wieder anziehen. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du dich erkältest" bemerkte Lucius herablassend und man merkte, dass er Harry genau durchschaut hatte. Und dass es ihm vollkommen egal war, ob Harry lebte oder starb. Nochmals schenkte er Harry ein eisiges Lächeln von der Sorte: da muss schon jemand anderes als du mickriger Wicht kommen und versuchen, einen Lucius Malfoy derart übertölpeln zu wollen. Und dann entfernte er sich hoheitsvollen Schrittes.

Harry blieb völlig perplex zurück und starrte verzweifelt dem kleinen Hauselfen hinterher, den er eigentlich aus Mafoy's Knechtschaft hatte befreien wollen. Dieser Plan war gründlichst danebengegangen und langsam entglitt das Tagebuch Harry's Fingern. Der Junge stand noch lange im Bogengang und starrte ins Leere, nachdem Lucius außer Sichtweite war.

Und damit war die Szene zu Ende...

* * *

„Wahnsinn...." hauchte Lexi. Fassungslos schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Ja, nicht? Ich wollte es auch erst nicht glauben, aber es ist so. Alles hat sich verändert. Und ich finde, zum Guten" bemerkte Renee und knuffte ihre Freundin sachte in die Seite.

Das brachte Lexi zum ersten Mal seit Tagen zum Lächeln.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich mich immer tierisch darüber aufgeregt hatte, wie blöd Lucius in manchen Szenen dargestellt wird. So finde ich das erheblich besser" erklärte Lexi und seufzte zufrieden.

„Das finde ich auch. Warte erst mal ab, bis du die anderen Szenen mit Lucius gelesen hast" erwiderte Renee.

„Wie meinst du das? Das war noch nicht alles?" fragte Lexi und bekam kugelrunde Augen.

„Oh nein, das ist noch ganz und gar nicht alles. Sieh selbst. Ich mach uns zwischenzeitlich mal einen Kaffee" sagte Renee und verschwand lächelnd in der Küche.

Lexi stürzte sich förmlich auf die verbliebenen Bücher. Und mit jeder Seite, die sie überflog und auf einen veränderten Lucius traf, wurde ihr ein wenig leichter ums Herz.

Er war also nicht gestorben, sondern in seine Welt zurück gekehrt. Das war zwar auch traurig, weil sie selbst ja zurück geblieben war. Aber lange nicht so schlimm, wie sich vorstellen zu müssen, er wäre tot und für immer fort.

Mit Feuereifer stürzte sie sich darauf, Lucius' Spur in den Büchern zu folgen. Manches war unverändert geblieben, doch für aufmerksame Leser hatte sich auch einiges sehr verändert. Lucius war immer noch der arrogante und überhebliche Mistkerl, der er vorher schon gewesen war. Und er ließ auch keinen Zweifel darüber aufkommen, dass er weiterhin gegen Harry und seine Freunde arbeitete. Er blieb in dunkle Machenschaften verwickelt, doch diese kamen viel weniger ans Tageslicht wie vorher. Zum Beispiel landete Harry im Buch 2 zwar immer noch versehentlich in der Knockturngasse und im Laden von Borgin & Burkes. Doch Lucius ließ sich dort nicht blicken, um verbotene Gegenstände aus seinem Besitz zu verkaufen und damit entging Harry ein wichtiges Detail, was Lucius hätte zu Fall bringen können. Lucius verhielt sich sehr viel diskreter als vorher, das war nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Seine Winkelzüge führte er sehr viel geschickter durch als vorher. Teilweise so geschickt, dass man nicht mehr genau erkennen konnte, welches Ziel er letztendlich verfolgte.

Auch familiär schien sich etwas verändert zu haben, denn er tauchte bei den Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaften nur in Begleitung von Draco aber ohne Narcissa auf der Tribüne auf. Er beteiligte sich nicht an der offenen Muggelquälerei in der Nacht, sondern hielt sich bedeckt. Dennoch blieb Lucius ein Todesser und er erschien auch am Ende von Band 4 auf dem Friedhof, weil er sich schwerlich gegen den Ruf des dunklen Lords stellen konnte, ohne als Verräter aufzufliegen. Doch sein Verhalten gegenüber Voldemort und auch sonst war lange nicht mehr so kriecherisch wie vorher. Er trat dem dunklen Lord erhobenen Hauptes entgegen, ließ sich in keiner Weise einschüchtern. Das hätte ihn den Kopf kosten können, doch Voldemort amüsierte sich nur darüber und man konnte sehen, dass ihm Lucius' Verhalten nicht unbedingt missfiel.

Auch die Anzahl der Szenen, in denen Lucius in der Geschichte auftauchte, hatte sich erhöht. Er war mehrfach sowohl im Ministerium als auch in Dumbledores Büro anzutreffen, er hielt sich längere Zeit auf dem Weihnachtsball in Hogwarts auf und er war bei fast allen Veranstaltungen des Trimagischen Turniers zugegen.

Die Auseinandersetzung zwischen Harry und seinen Freunden mit den Todessern in der Mysteriums-Abteilung des Ministeriums zum Ende von Band 5 hatte sich auch verändert. Man konnte ziemlich genau spüren, dass es Lucius gewaltig gegen den Strich ging, von Voldemort hierher geschickt worden zu sein und sich mit Kindern und auch einigen durchgeknallten Todessern, wie zum Beispiel Bellatrix, herumschlagen zu müssen. Er war es auch, der Bellatrix so gut es ging, im Zaum hielt, denn diese Frau war schon lange nicht mehr Herr ihrer Sinne und nur noch auf möglichst grausames Töten aus. Als es dann zur Auseinandersetzung zwischen den Todessern und dem Orden kam, beteiligte sich auch Lucius an den Kampfhandlungen. Er tötete aber niemanden, sondern machte seine Gegner nur kampfunfähig. Und am Ende gelang ihm als einzigem Todesser rechtzeitig die Flucht. Die gefangenen Todesser wurden nach Askaban überführt, Lucius blieb jedoch weiterhin unbehelligt.

Alles in allem hatte sich Lucius Malfoy in den Büchern, soweit das möglich war ohne den Zorn des dunklen Lords auf sich zu ziehen und somit den Tod zu riskieren, schon beträchtlich verändert. Er war aus der Nische der unwichtigen Nebenfiguren herausgetreten und es würde sicherlich sehr interessant werden, was aus ihm am Ende werden würde.

In jedem Fall ergab Lucius' Verwandlung erhebliches Potential für langanhaltende Spekulationen.

„Und was sagst du dazu, wie sich dein Schnucki verändert hat?" fragte Renee, die mit zwei Kaffeetassen bewaffnet wieder ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war und sich nun neben ihre Freundin setzte.

Lexi lächelte leicht.

„Es gefällt mir sehr sehr gut. Und ich bin unendlich froh, dass er nicht tot ist" antwortete sie.

„Eben. Also war deine ganze Trauerei eigentlich total für die Katz" erwiderte Renee.

„Schon möglich. Wie lange wusstest du das mit Lucius eigentlich schon?" fragte Lexi.

„Ungefähr 3 Tage".

„Und warum hast du es mir nicht einfach auf den Anrufbeantworter gesprochen? Wann wäre ich früher wieder zu mir gekommen".

„Hättest du es denn geglaubt?" fragte Renee zurück und warf Lexi einen intensiven Blick zu.

Lexi überlegte eine Weile, bevor sie antwortete.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht" gab sie dann zähneknirschend zu.

„Eben. Und weil ich dich kenne meine Liebe wusste ich, dass ich dir das nur dann beibringen kann, wenn ich es dir persönlich unter die Nase reibe".

Das brachte Lexi zum Lachen und sie umarmte ihre Freundin dankbar. Manchmal war es einfach gut, jemanden zu haben, der einen gut kannte und sich kümmerte. Doch plötzlich kam Lexi ein Gedanke und sie machte sich wieder los.

„Moment mal....wie bist du eigentlich in meine Wohnung reingekommen?" fragte sie Renee.

„Ich habe bei der Hausverwaltung angerufen und den Hausmeister so lange verbal terrorisiert, bis er am Ende ein Einsehen hatte und mich reingelassen hat. Du weißt doch, ich kann jeden in Grund und Boden labern, wenn ich nur will" entgegnete Renee lächelnd.

„Oh ja allerdings. Der arme Kerl" erwiderte Lexi, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass Lucius, ähm....fort ist?" fragte Lexi.

„Liebes, du kannst dir nicht mal im entferntesten vorstellen, was du und Lucius für eine riesige Lawine losgetreten habt" erwiderte Renee vergnügt.

„Wie meinst du das?" Lexi wand sich etwas unbehaglich.

„Ja glaubst du denn, die Veränderungen in den Büchern und Filmen sind nur auf deine Exemplare hier beschränkt? Nein, sämtliche Bücher und alle Filmkopien _weltweit_ haben sich verändert. Und das ist nicht lange ungemerkt geblieben" erklärte Renee.

Lexi spürte, wie sie eine Gänsehaut bekam. Die Geister die ich rief.....dieses Zitat kam ihr unverzüglich wieder in den Sinn.

„Und weiter?" fragte sie zaghaft.

„Seit Tagen schon ist die plötzliche Veränderung der Bücher das Hauptthema in allen Medien. Zuerst der Schock, dass Lucius verschwunden ist, dann die ganze Sache mit seiner Rückkehr und den Neuerungen seines Verhaltens. Niemand kann sich einen Reim darauf machen, wie so etwas passieren konnte. Das Internet brummt wie ein Bienenstock. An manchen Tagen kommst du überhaupt nicht mehr auf irgendwelche Harry-Potter-Fanseiten, weil die Server hoffnungslos überlastet sind".

„Und wie ist die allgemeine Stimmung?"

„Tja, das ist schwer zu beantworten. Die einen begrüßen die Wandlungen sehr, ein paar ärgern sich, dass Lucius nach seinem Verschwinden nicht einfach auch weggeblieben ist, die nächsten verbreiten wilde Spekulationen über übersinnliches Eingreifen oder magischer Riten und all so ein Quatsch. Und wieder andere lässt der Hype ziemlich kalt, weil sie sowieso nie Fans von Lucius waren. Die bräuchten nur uns zu fragen, was passiert ist" antwortete Renee.

„Oh ja klar....und jeder würde die Geschichte sofort glauben, dass Lucius auf Grund eines Wunsches von mir hier in der realen Welt kurzzeitig aufgetaucht ist und jetzt nach seiner Rückkehr alles durcheinanderbringt" entgegnete Lexi und rollte mit den Augen.

Renee lachte.

„Ich wollte dich damit doch nur aufziehen. Keine Bange, von mir erfährt niemand was. Ich will ja schließlich nicht in der Klapse enden und dort würden die mich garantiert reinstecken, wenn ich behaupte, ich hätte Lucius hier mit dir gesehen. Also mach dir keine Sorgen. Obwohl....die Kohle für ein Exklusiv-Interview könnte ich ja schon gebrauchen...".

„Untersteh' dich!" rief Lexi und begann, ihre Freundin durchzukitzeln. Renee wand sich und versuchte, Lexi's Hände zu fassen zu bekommen, weil sie wirklich überaus kitzlig war. Augenblicke später lagen beide Frauen lauthals lachend auf dem Sofa.

„Am besten ist es, du setzt dich an den PC und schaust selber nach, welche Wellen das ganze geschlagen hat. Ich muss jetzt sowieso weiter. Hab' schließlich noch was anderes zu tun, als sturköpfige Weiber wie dich aus ihrem selbsterwählten Trauertal rauszuholen" sagte Renee, nachdem die beiden sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

„Oh du Teufel...." Lexi stürzte sich ein weiteres mal auf Renee und die beiden verloren sich in einen neuerlichen Lachanfall.

Doch nach einer Weile verabschiedeten sich die beiden Freundinnen und Lexi setzte sich, nachdem Renee gegangen war, tatsächlich an den Computer. Einerseits war sie total neugierig und andererseits fürchtete sie sich auch ein wenig davor zu sehen, was ihre Zeit mit Lucius alles verändert hatte.

Ein weiteres Zitat fiel ihr ein: sei vorsichtig, was du dir wünschst. Es könnte in Erfüllung gehen.....

Die Neugier obsiegte letztendlich und Lexi stürzte sich in die virtuelle Welt des Internets um zu sehen, was ihr Wunsch noch so alles für Nebenwirkungen gehabt hatte. Gewaltige offenbar, denn schon auf der Startseite ihres Internet-Providers prangte eine dicke Schlagzeile: „Gibt es Magie auch außerhalb der Potter-Welt?"

Lexi kämpfte sich durch diverse Seiten, was nicht unbedingt leicht war, denn die Zugriffsquoten bei manchen waren wirklich enorm hoch und es dauerte lange, bis man durchkam. Überall wurde heftigst über das Phänomen diskutiert und die verschiedensten Leute meldeten sich dazu zu Wort. Lexi fand sogar einen kleinen Interview-Schnipsel, indem Jason Isaacs, der Schauspieler der Lucius im Film verkörperte, beteuerte, er hätte wirklich keine Ahnung, wann und wo er die veränderten Szenen denn gedreht hätte. Dass er sich aber darüber freuen würde, denn jetzt käme die Figur des Lucius dem näher, was er sich selbst unter der Rolle vorgestellt hatte.

Erst nach unzähligen Versuchen gelang es Lexi, endlich auch auf die offizielle Homepage von Joanne K. Rowling zu gelangen. Auch hier wartete eine mittlere Überraschung auf sie.

Mrs. Rowling hatte auf ihrer Seite einen längeren Kommentar zu der ganzen Sache abgegeben. Auch die Schöpferin der Potter-Romane konnte sich nicht erklären, was die Veränderungen in den Büchern und Filmen verursacht haben könnte. Joanne teilte mit, dass sich sogar ihre eigenen Original-Manuskripte, an die niemand außer ihr herankam, verändert hatten. Sie ließ weiterhin wissen, dass die Figur des Lucius Malfoy bis jetzt nur eine sehr untergeordnete Rolle bei ihr gespielt hätte. Lexi schnaubte, als sie das las. JKR's Abneigung gegen Fieslinge im allgemeinen und Lucius im besonderen war schließlich auch vorher schon allgemein bekannt gewesen. Joannes weitere Statements ließen Lexi's Augen jedoch aufleuchten. Mrs. Bestseller-Autorin ließ sich nämlich zu dem Kommentar herab, dass ihr die Veränderung von Lucius durchaus gefiel und sie seine Figur dadurch interessanter fand. Sie würde ihm deshalb in den nächsten beiden Büchern erheblich mehr Raum zugestehen und ihn auch eine ganz andere Entwicklung durchmachen lassen, als sie das vorher geplant hatte. Na das versprach ja höchst interessant zu werden, dachte sich Lexi. Allerdings wurde dadurch auch die Warterei auf das nächste Buch beinahe unerträglich...

* * *

In den folgenden Tagen normalisierte sich Lexis Leben wieder halbwegs. Ihre Energie kehrte zurück und sie fühlte sich nach und nach besser. Eine leichte Melancholie erfasste sie jedoch jedes Mal, wenn sie daran dachte, dass Lucius nicht mehr bei ihr war. Es war keine Trauer, denn dazu bestand kein Grund. Dennoch war es nicht einfach zu wissen, dass der Mann, den sie liebte, niemals wieder zurück kommen würde und sie sein Tun nur in Büchern und Filmen weiterverfolgen konnte. Sie musste damit zurecht kommen, ihr Leben nun wieder allein zu bestreiten, wie es ja auch vor Lucius' Auftauchen der Fall gewesen war. Nur würde das jetzt erheblich schwieriger sein als vorher. Lexi staunte, wie schnell man sich daran gewöhnen konnte, einen geliebten Menschen um sich zu haben, und wie sehr einem der Verlust dieser Zweisamkeit nahe gehen konnte. Die ach so knappe Zeit, die sie mit Lucius erleben durfte, hatte natürlich auch bei Lexi Spuren hinterlassen und sie fürchtete, dass Lucius sie nun für jeden anderen Mann gründlichst verdorben hatte. Welcher real existierende Mann konnte es auch schon mit dem sturköpfigsten, arrogantesten, unberechenbarsten......charmanten, manchmal sogar liebenswürdigen, zärtlichen und überaus gut aussenden Zauberer mit den langen weißblonden Haaren aufnehmen.

Keiner, und das würde über kurz oder lang ein Problem werden. Doch Lexi scherte sich im Moment wenig um die Zukunft. Sie zehrte jetzt erst einmal von der Erinnerung an die gemeinsamen Stunden mit ihm.

Das war vollkommen ausreichend.

Noch....

Sie ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, wie sie unbewusst inne hielt und mit einem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck an Lucius dachte. Wie sie sich immer wieder gezankt hatten, wie sie am Morgen neben ihm wach geworden war, wie wundervoll er nackt und/oder in Jeans ausgesehen hatte, wie sein Lächeln nach gewisser Zeit auch seine Augen erreicht und diese warm zu leuchten begonnen hatten, wie er sie geküsst hatte, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, einfach nur in seinen Armen zu liegen und sich geborgen zu fühlen.

Es war ein süßer Schmerz daran zu denken, wie es wohl wäre, wenn er noch hier bei ihr.....sie vollendete den Gedanken nicht. Darüber nachzudenken, ...was wäre wenn... und ...hätte es nicht doch auch anders..., brachte nichts. Höchstens Kummer.

Sie versuchte, möglichst nur in solchen Bahnen zu denken, die nicht unweigerlich darauf hinausliefen, dass sie es gerne gesehen hätte, hier ihr Leben mit Lucius an ihrer Seite zu bestreiten und nicht allein mit ihrer Liebe zurück zu bleiben, denn letzteres entsprach nun mal leider den Tatsachen, so traurig diese Erkenntnis auch manchmal war.

Lexi schaffte es zugegebenermaßen nicht immer, sich selbst davor zu bewahren, ihre verlorene Liebe zu betrauern und die Mächte dafür zu verfluchen, dass sie ihn ihr so schnell wieder entrissen hatten. Doch glücklicherweise gingen diese Anfälle von Traurigkeit und Wut recht bald wieder vorüber. Denn einerseits brachte es nichts und andererseits sollte sie, und war sie auch, froh darüber sein, dass ihr die Zeit mit Lucius überhaupt vergönnt gewesen war.

Denn wie sagt man so schön: alles hat einmal ein Ende. Die guten Dinge nur immer viel schneller...

Was sie sich allerdings wünschte war, dass Lucius wieder einmal in einem ihrer Träume auftauchen würde, wie das vor diesem denkwürdigen Wochenende hin und wieder der Fall gewesen war. Leider konnte man sich aber nicht willentlich aussuchen, wovon man in der Nacht träumte und so bekam Lexi leider keinen Besuch von Mr Malfoy in ihrer Traumwelt. Das war offen gesagt natürlich frustrierend, aber Lexi wusste auch, dass man solche Träume nicht erzwingen konnte. Wenn man zu intensiv an jemanden dachte, dann erschien er schon gar nicht im Traum. Also versuchte sie so gut es ging, nicht mehr daran zu denken. Was gar nicht so einfach war.

* * *

Die Zeit verging und der Alltag vereinnahmte sie wieder mehr und mehr. Auch ihr Urlaub war nun beendet und sie musste sich wieder auf ihren Job konzentrieren. Das hatte natürlich zur Folge, dass sie nicht mehr so viel über Lucius nachdachte, weil die Arbeit sie ziemlich forderte. Und als sie ein paar Tage später, nach einem langen und harten Arbeitstag, vollkommen zerschlagen und müde ins Bett wankte, dachte sie sprichwörtlich nicht im Traum daran, überhaupt zu träumen.

Irgendwann, mitten in der Nacht, erwachte sie jedoch widererwartend. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis ihr Verstand soweit wach und klar war, dass sie realisierte, was sie wohl geweckt haben könnte.

Sie hatte heftigst geträumt und es war ein überaus intensiver Traum erotischer Natur gewesen. Und jetzt, nachdem sie erwacht war, spürte sie immer noch das Nachbeben ihres Höhepunkts wie Wellen durch ihren Körper fließen. Obwohl sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie man als Frau mitten im Schlaf einen Orgasmus bekommen konnte, ohne sich auch nur berührt zu haben oder berührt zu werden, war es dennoch so. Sie hatte einen gehabt und der war auch noch außerordentlich stark gewesen, sodass sie jetzt noch knapp bei Atem war und ihr Körper immer noch ziemlich erhitzt.

Sie hatte von Lucius geträumt und wie er des Nachts zu ihr gekommen war, um sie mit der Wildheit eines hungrigen Raubtiers zu lieben. Er hatte kein Wort gesprochen und auch sie am Sprechen gehindert. Er hatte seinen Körper und seine Leidenschaft auf eindrucksvolle Art und Weise für sich sprechen lassen. Sie hatten sich wieder und wieder bis an den Rand der Erschöpfung geliebt, konnten gar nicht genug voneinander bekommen. Als er Lexi dann verließ, lag sanftes Bedauern in seinem Blick.

Und in diesem Augenblick war sie aufgewacht und hatte für einen Moment nicht mehr richtig gewusst, wo sie war. Sie fühlte immer noch seine Berührungen auf ihrer Haut und das sandte weitere Hitzeschauer durch ihren Körper. Das alles erschien so wirklich. So real, dass sie beinahe glaubte, immer noch Lucius Duft in der Nase zu haben. Tief durchatmend strich sie sich einmal durch ihre zerzausten Haare, legte sich wieder bequem hin und dachte über das gerade geschehene nach.

Irgendwann musste sie wieder eingeschlafen sein, denn sie erwachte am Morgen, weil ihr ein Sonnenstrahl vorwitzig ins Gesicht schien. Wohlig aufseufzend räkelte sie sich noch einmal und stand dann nach einer Weile auf. Jetzt am Morgen und nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf kam ihr die ganze Sache schon sehr viel weniger real vor. Wie hätte es auch sein können, dass Lucius einfach mal so vorbeigeschaut und ihr große Lust beschert hatte. Und dann einfach mir nicht dir nichts wieder verschwunden war. Sie hatte ja schließlich live und in Farbe mitbekommen, wie er aus ihrer Welt schied, um in seine zurück zu kehren. Aber wenn er letzte Nacht doch hier gewesen war? Oder hatte sie sich das alles nur mal wieder eingebildet? Hatte ihre Phantasie mal wieder Purzelbäume geschlagen oder war er am Ende vielleicht doch kurz vorbei gekommen?

Schluss, aus! Du bist ein unverbesserlicher Traumtänzer, schalt sie sich stumm. Kopfschüttelnd ging sie hinüber ins Bad und nahm eine ausgiebige Dusche. Danach ging sie in die Küche und braute sich erst einmal einen starken Kaffee.

Tief in Gedanken versunken und am Kaffee nippend, ging sie in ihr Wohnzimmer und wollte sich eigentlich ans Fenster stellen um das Treiben auf der Straße unten zu begutachten, als etwas auf dem Tisch ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Ungläubig blinzelte sie ein paar mal und starrte noch einmal genauer hin. Nein sie hatte richtig gesehen, es handelte sich also um keine optische Täuschung. Trotzdem war sie sich vollkommen sicher, dass der Tisch gestern Abend noch leer gewesen war. Wenn man von ein paar Zeitschriften und den beiden Fernbedienungen einmal absah.

Jetzt jedoch stand eine schmale silberne Vase mit einer einzelnen blutroten Rose darin auf dem Tisch. Und ein kleines Kästchen, offenbar aus schwarz lackiertem Holz, stand neben der Vase. Nichts sonst; keine Karte, kein Brief, der Aufschlüsse über den Überbringer der Gegenstände hätte geben können. Doch das war auch gar nicht nötig, denn Lexi vermutete auch so, woher das alles stammen könnte und ein kalter Schauer rieselte unvermittelt ihren Rücken hinab.

Achtlos stellte sie die Kaffeetasse ins Bücherregal neben sich und trat langsam und bedächtig näher. Die Rose verströmte einen sehr intensiven Duft, der sich fast wie Parfum in der Luft ausbreitete. Viel stärker, als man von einer „normalen" Rose erwarten konnte. Lexis Hände wurden kalt und ihre Finger zitterten leicht, als sie vorsichtig nach dem Kästchen griff. Die Oberfläche war vollkommen ebenmäßig und schimmerte, Scharniere und Verschluss waren aus Silber gefertigt. Alles passte perfekt, das Kästchen war ausgesprochen edel und auch bestimmt entsprechend teuer. Kein Zweifel, dass der Inhalt noch weitaus kostbarer sein würde, als die exklusive Verpackung selbst schon war. Eine solche Gabe behandelte man natürlich entsprechend vorsichte und ihr kam natürlich nicht in den Sinn, das Kästchen zu schütteln. Instinktiv wusste sie, dass der Inhalt sehr zerbrechlich sein musste. Ihre Vermutung bestätigte sich, als sie endlich den Deckel anhob und einen ersten Blick hineinwarf.

In dem Kästchen befand sich, sorgsam auf schwarzgrünen Brokat gebettet, eine gläserne Kugel von etwa der Größe eines Tennisballs. Um die Kugel herum verlief ein schmales Band aus filigranem Silbergeflecht, das eindrucksvolle Muster zeigte.

Jeder, der noch niemals zuvor mit dem Harry-Potter-Universum zu tun gehabt hatte, ein unwissender Muggel also, würde den Glasball als profane Christbaumkugel abtun. Kostbar zwar, aber dennoch bloß zerbrechlicher Weihnachtsschmuck.

Lexi hingegen wusste, oder glaubte zumindest es zu wissen, womit sie es hier zu tun hatte. Auch wenn die Kugel nicht genauso wie Neville Longbottoms Erinnermich aussah, das der Junge im ersten Film von seiner Großmutter geschickt bekommen hatte. Nevilles Kugel hatte verschlungene Muster auf dem Glas gehabt, die auf dieser Kugel hier jedoch fehlten.

Lexi ein Erinnermich zu schenken wäre auch ziemlich überflüssig gewesen, denn sie konnte auch ohne schon an fast nichts anderes mehr denken, als an ihren geliebten Zauberer. Also musste die Kugel eine andere Bewandtnis haben. Dass sie aus einem Laden hier in der realen Welt stammte, glaubte Lexi einfach nicht. Das Ding schien nicht von dieser Welt zu sein.

Oder aber Renee war nochmals in ihre Wohnung eingedrungen und hatte ihr einen üblen Streich gespielt, indem sie ihr tatsächlich eine ordinäre Weihnachtskugel untergeschoben hatte. Aber als so hinterhältig schätzte Lexi ihre Freundin dann doch nicht ein.

Und bevor sie sich noch weiter den Kopf zerbrach, beschloss Lexi, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Vorsichtig hob sie die Glaskugel aus dem Kästchen heraus und stellte dieses zur Seite. Zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger haltend, drehte sie sie hin und her, aber nichts ungewöhnliches passierte. Erst als sie auch noch die Fingerkuppen ihrer anderen Hand auf das Silberband legte, kam plötzlich Leben in die Kugel.

Unvermittelt wallte weißer Nebel im Innern auf, verdichtete sich und alsbald wurden Konturen erkennbar. Einen Lidschlag später verwandelte sich der Nebel in das Gesicht von Lucius. Einem Lucius, der den Blick hob und sie warm anlächelte. Lexi stieß einen Schrei aus und hätte die Kugel beinahe fallen lassen. Lucius Abbild in der Kugel war völlig lebensecht aber nicht starr, wie man das von einem „normalen" Foto her kannte. Es hatte vielmehr den Anschein, als wäre es eins dieser magischen Fotos, wie sie sie aus den Filmen kannte.

Und wie zur Bestätigung bewegte Lucius' Abbild die Lippen und Sekundenbruchteile später glaubte sie, seine Worte ganz leise in ihrem Geist wispern zu hören.

„Ich werde immer bei dir sein..." flüsterte seine Stimme und es fühlte sich so an, als würden seine Finger einmal ganz sanft über ihre Wange streicheln. Die Berührung war so zart wie ein Windhauch, dennoch wirklich spürbar.

Lexi konnte nicht anders, ihre Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen. Sie holte zitternd Luft und lächelte Lucius an. Das Abbild begann zu verschwimmen und Augenblicke später löste der Nebel sich wieder auf und die Kugel wurde klar. Sie lächelte immer noch, denn jetzt wusste sie, dass es kein Abschied für immer war.

So oft sie das Bedürfnis haben würde, Lucius zu sehen, könnte sie die Kugel hervorholen und für einen Augenblick in Verbindung mit ihm treten, das erkannte sie instinktiv. Spätestens jetzt war klar, das die Welt der Zauberer und Hexen wirklich irgendwo dort draußen existierte und dass es möglich war, dann und wann eine Brücke dazwischen zu schlagen. Lucius war so real wie sie selbst, lebte aber in einer anderen....ja wie sollte man es nennen?....Welt, Dimension, Bewusstseinsebene?

Lexis Wunsch hatte ihn hergebracht, aber auch ohne das schien es Lucius möglich zu sein, kurzfristig in ihre Welt zu kommen; er musste es nur wollen. Und das tat er offenbar, auch wenn es nur selten und nur für kurze Zeit war. Aber anders konnte man die Existenz der Rose und der Kugel einfach nicht erklären. Und langsam glaubte Lexi auch, dass der „Traum" heute nacht gar keiner gewesen war....

Vorsichtig legte sie das kostbare Geschenk wieder zurück in das Kästchen, schloss den Deckel und stakste mit äußerst wackeligen Beinen hinüber zum Sofa und ließ sich darauf fallen.

Ihre Tränen waren längst wieder getrocknet und jetzt saß sie mit einem entrückten Lächeln da und hörte aufmerksam in sich hinein. Ihr Herz floss beinahe über vor Liebe und auch Freude. Sie war nicht mehr allein, sie würde niemals wieder allein sein. Lucius war bei ihr, auch wenn nicht immer auf fassbarer oder körperlicher Ebene. Er war Teil dieser Welt, die mit einem Schlag sehr viel vielschichtiger für sie geworden war, als das noch vor ein paar Tagen der Fall gewesen war. Es gab Magie und es gab diesen unglaublichen Zauberer tatsächlich.

Mehr zu wissen war nicht nötig.

Und wiederum...

an einem ganz gewöhnlichen Tag...

in einer ganz gewöhnlichen gemütlichen kleinen Wohnung...

in einer ganz gewöhnlichen kleinen Stadt...

saß eine Muggellady namens Lexi versonnen lächelnd da und erfreute sich an dem Gedanken...

dass irgendwo da draußen ein Magier namens Lucius Malfoy existierte, der real war und sie liebte.

Und sie liebte ihn...

The End

Es gibt mehr Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde...

als eure Schulweisheit euch träumen lässt.

(William Shakespeare)

-aus Hamlet-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So Leutz, das wäre es dann gewesen…._

_Bitte lasst mich wissen, wie euch dieses Schlusskapitel im allgemeinen und die Story im besonderen gefallen hat. Mit anderen Worten: reviews sind immer sehr erwünscht ;-)_

_Vielleicht sieht/liest man sich ja wieder. Vielleicht bei meiner nächsten Geschichte._


End file.
